Love With No Reservations
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Renji was 'saved' by a beautiful woman from a bad situation at a bar. He would soon find out that she needed saving as well from a lonely life devoid of love. Can he break through the ice that encases her heart? Can he teach her to truly love with no holding back and no reservations? AU/OC Rated M for future chapters
1. Saving Renji

Saving Renji

Kamiko smiled at her very drunk friend wearing the fake tiara with a piece of nylon netting attached to make it look like a wedding veil. She was trying to be happy for her longtime friend who would be getting married tomorrow, but it was hard to be happy considering she was newly divorced herself. It was a short marriage, ending just after their first anniversary, but it was no less painful. It was as if he knew it would not last because he had made an extensive prenuptial agreement. He had been fair with what she had received in the prenup, but all she had ever wanted was his love. Sighing deeply, she looked around the bar. She could only assume her friend chose this place for her bachelorette party because of the wide array of hot young college guys that would be more than happy to help her celebrate her last night before her impending funeral, uh, wedding. Her eyes roamed around the bar some more before stopping on the three young men and an older woman in the corner sitting on a couch. She watched them with great interest as the cougar held their undivided attention. She could not help but smile as the woman leaned over and grabbed the stoic orange haired boy by the collar who promptly made a quick exit with her. Score one for the cougar. This left the redhead alone to deal with a very drunk blunette who was overly amorous and attempting to kiss him. The poor redhead needed a hero right about now so she decided to be that hero, or rather heroine.

"Hey! Ayume!" Kamiko bellowed over the deafening music, temporarily distracted by the surprisingly girlish scream of terror from the redhead as the other man found his target and landed a kiss. She watched with a fascinated revulsion as the blue haired manly firmly held the redhead and really laid one on him.

"What Kam? What do you want?" Ayume yelled back, draining the contents of her glass.

"Have you found the something blue for that old wedding adage? You know, something borrowed, something blue, blah, blah, blah."

"No! Why?"

"I have! Let's go!" She grabbed her friend by the wrist dragging her over to the tussling men. She wanted the redhead so she brought a sacrifice for the concupiscent, woman eating (man eating at this time) blue haired monster. 'I love you, Ayume. Friends make sacrifices and you're about to be one,' Kamiko thought to herself as they neared the corner. She smiled at the obviously horny blue haired man who looked like he could be a whole lot of scary good fun. 'At least, she will go down with a smile on her face.'

Both men were on the couch laughing when they the two women walked up. A bruise was forming around the right eye of the blunette who oozed unmistakable sex appeal with pure lust in his eyes. Only men could violate each other's sexual boundaries, solve the problem with a punch, and still be friends.

"Hi!" Ayume exclaimed in her cheery airheaded voice.

"Hi, sweetheart! So you're looking for one last night of fun before you end your life, I mean your single life. I'm Grimmjow, and I'm yours for the night," the erogenous zone on two legs said. He reached up to boldly pull Ayume down into his lap.

'This is great,' Kamiko thought to herself as her cute, blond, curly headed friended squealed with delight at something the man whispered in her ear.

"Hi, I'm Renji," the redhead said to her, moving over so she could sit down beside him.

"I'm Kamiko. All of my friends call me Kam," she rejoined, easing down next to him.

"What do your boyfriends call you?" he asked, his brown eyes twinkling.

'Oooooh, good one,' she thought to herself as she looked at his tattooed face. She wanted to reach out and trace those tattoos that lined his forehead.

"Hey, Grimm! Order some of those things you did earlier!" Renji requested, looking over at his friend. An expression of relief covered his face when he saw his friend kissing the pretty girl in his lap. Better her than him for sure.

"Do you think he even heard?" Kam inquired, observing his hand shoot up into the air to signal a waitress. "I guess he did."

"Hey!" the red-haired hunk yelled at the two people eating each other alive. "HEY! Stop it or get a room!"

"Can I take her to our apartment?" Grimmjow asked, sliding his hand up the thigh of the blond in his lap and under her skirt as she kissed his neck.

Kamika rolled her eyes looking away from the porn movie waiting to happen right across from them. She was embarrassed for her friend. Regret flooded her when she began rethinking her decision to bring her friend over with her; she should have just come by herself. The blue haired man stuck his tongue into her friend's mouth without even having his lips on hers. Yikes! She dared not to think about what he could do with a tongue like that. Her body shivered with the thought. She almost feared for her friend's body and future. One night of that kind fun could prove addictive and might turn into a cancelled wedding at this rate.

"Yeah. Go ahead," Renji sighed, rolling his eyes with aggravation.

"What are you going to do?" Grimmjow asked, holding Ayume in his arms in a bridal carry (the irony was almost too much) as he stood up to leave.

"He'll be with me. I'll take care of him," Kamiko volunteered, laying her hand on the stunned redhead's shoulder.

"I'm sure you will," the lusty blunette responded, winking at her with a lecherous grin on his face. He turned his attention back to his friend, waggling his blue eyebrows with amusement. "Have fun with that."

"Don't worry. He will," she assured the oversexed man, sliding her hand down Renji's arm. Ooooh, more tattoos. This could be a fun game finding out just where he is and where he isn't tattooed.

"Thanks," Renji murmured after his friend walked away with the blushing bride to be that would hopefully still be getting married when tomorrow arrived. "So did you want to stay or leave?"

"Are you ready to leave?" she inquired, watching him shrug noncommittally.

Well, if he would not choose, she would. She grabbed his hand and led him to the door. She was completely sober and ready to go home so she led him to her car.

"Wow! This is your car?" he asked in disbelief as she bee lined toward her cherry red sports car.

"Yes. Why?" She unlocked the door and dropped into the leather seat.

"Nice. You're so young. How can you afford this?" he asked, getting in on his side.

"I have an ex-husband," she answered with a wry grin. _You're so young_. Her grin broadened into a big smile from that. She knew she liked him.

"Oh."

"I live in a five thousand square foot home as well."

Renji smirked because fate had suddenly smiled down on him and taken pity on him from the terrible night he was having. It had been bad enough when Ichigo was the one who took the cougar home. She was freaking hot and ready to go. He had deemed the night a total loss when Grimmjow plastered that traumatizing kiss on him. That could be years of therapy waiting to happen when the alcohol wears off. Then this lovely lady strolled into his life and picked him up. She saved him from the horny blue terror and for that he was grateful. He looked over at her as she shifted the gears like a professional race car driver. A smile played at the edges of his lips while she broke more traffic laws than he cared to think about. He wanted to run his fingers through her dark brown almost black hair that nearly reached her waist. What color were her eyes? She looked at him and smiled as if she had heard his thoughts. Her eyes were a greenish gold color that reminded him of a cat's eyes. Her skin was a light golden tan color like his. He would love to touch her especially those long tanned legs of hers that seemed to go on forever beneath her short skirt.

"We're almost there," Kamiko announced as they drove higher into the hills of an exclusive neighbor that overlooked the ocean.

Damn this woman was completely loaded.

"Not all of my money came from my husband. I was already wealthy before I married him. I was an heiress at the age of fourteen when my father died. He left me enough money and assets that I would never have to work another day in my life until I died. Doing nothing bores me," she said, stopping at the small black box to punch in a code to open the twelve foot tall iron gates barring her driveway. "I took the money and started my own business. You would be shocked how much money there is to be made by helping people keep their crap together. I'm an organizational consultant to major business firms. That's how I met my husband, uh, ex-husband," she correctedherself.

Renji was trying not to stare as she stopped in front of the two story mansion. Rich, beautiful, independent, intelligent; holy hell he was a lucky man tonight.

"You coming in or are you just going to look?" she asked, turning back when she was halfway to the door and he was still in the car.

"I would swear I've seen this house before," Renji said looking all around as he walked into the house.

"You have. My ex-husband is an architect and this is one of his designs. It's been featured in many magazines," she explained nonchalantly, typing in another code at the silver box by the front door. Stringent security measures had been taken with this place.

Renji wished he knew what it was like to be jaded to notoriety and wealth. It must be nice to be totally bored and unimpressed with money and things because you had so much. He could not wait to tell Ichigo and Grimmjow about this. The guys will never believe it.

"So, just make yourself at home. There's a pool out back if you want to go swimming. There's a fully stocked bar if you want a drink," she said, moving around like a game show hostess showing off prizes. "There are guest rooms down here and upstairs. You can pick whichever one you would like to stay in."

"I'm not staying in the room with you? I'm not having sex with you tonight?" he inquired, completely befuddled and severely disappointed.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression at the bar. I was messing with your friend when I said all that stuff. I knew you needed a place to stay so I brought you home with me. There's no telling what kind of a mess those two are going to find themselves in when they wake up. I figured I not only saved you from your libidinous boyfriend but also from wandering the streets without a place to stay," she stated in a very calm rational manner.

"Are you always so straightforward and logical about everything?" he inquired, staring at the very unusual yet gorgeous woman in front of him. He chose to ignore her referring to Grimmjow as his boyfriend.

"Typically, yes. Especially since the divorce. It has not been that long since my divorce was finalized. That's why I'm not having sex with you tonight. I'm not ready for any type of relationship. Not even a one night stand. I hope I haven't offended you. I apologize for giving you the wrong idea," Kamiko said, giving him a warm smile to help soothe over his feelings.

"You've confused me but not offended me. When do you want me to leave?" he asked, watching her as she walked up the white carpeted stairs.

"It doesn't matter. I'll leave that up to you. You can stay as long as you like. I like having you around. You're a very nice man, Renji," she complimented, turning back to look at him at the top of the stairs. "I'm glad I met you tonight."

Renji was not sure if it was the alcohol or this very peculiar woman staring down at him that had his mind so muddled. Maybe it would be best if he just went to sleep for tonight and did not try to think. "Good night, Miko," Renji said not realizing he had picked his own nickname for her.

"Good night, my dear. See you in the morning," she returned pleasantly before disappearing around the corner at the top of the stairs.

Renji shook his head as if to clear it. He was brought home by a woman. But she did not want to have sex with him. What was the point? Is she really that lonely? She just wants a companion? He looked around the living room decorated in white and dark brown. He opened one of the doors along the wall on the other side of the living room to find what must be one of the guest rooms. The next door opened into another bedroom. He continued looking around and opening doors with the shameless curiosity of a child. At the end of his exploration he had discovered four guest rooms, an office, and a library/study with floor to ceiling bookshelves crammed full of books. He would assume that she was an extremely intelligent woman. Most of the books appeared to be old and worn from reading. He wandered around a little bit more finding the kitchen and dining room on the opposite side of the house. This place was amazing. She was amazing. He wondered exactly what she meant when she had told him he could stay as long as he liked. Right now, he felt like he could stay forever.

* * *

Miko. A smile touched her lips when she thought about what he had called her. She rolled onto her side, hugging the pillow to her chest when she closed her eyes and thought of the handsome red haired man downstairs. Renji. Her body ached now because it did not get it what it wanted. She had wanted to bring him to her room, strip off all of his clothes, and see just how extensive those tattoos of his were. After that she would have learned if he was as fierce and animalistic as he looked. In the end, she lost her nerve. How old could he be? Mid-twenties maybe? They were probably nearly the same age. Of course she was a little older. He had looked so saddened when that cougar had left with his friend instead of him. That was probably when her fascination with him began. How could a woman give up something so virile yet tender at the same time? She sighed deeply, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Why did she bring him here? Is she that afraid of being alone? The parting words between her husband and herself rang in her ears.

"_You'l__l never find anyone that will love you like I do," he had warned, hate and anger in his dark eyes._

"_I hope not, asshole. That's why I'm divorcing you."_

"_No one will ever love you."_

Kamiko buried her face in the pillow she held in her arms when the tears came. One of these days she would find someone to love her.


	2. The Hangover

The Hangover 

Kamiko woke up with a horrible headache. She stumbled downstairs to a see an incredibly handsome vision sitting on her couch. His red hair was loose and flowed over his shoulders and chest. Holy crap his tattoos were incredible just like the body they covered. He was thin but muscular and extremely powerful in appearance. He was reading a book that he had apparently found in her library. Handsome and smart. She liked that combination.

"Good morning!" Renji called brightly upon seeing her.

"Morning," Kamiko replied weakly, walking past him to the kitchen. She never drank and now she remembers why. She was busy digging through the cabinet that held various medicines when he walked into the kitchen behind her. "How is it that you don't have a hangover this morning?"

"I've built up my alcohol tolerance I'm ashamed to say," he admitted, walking closer to her. He looked down at her wondering if she had been this short last night. Probably not because she had been wearing high heels. "What exactly did you mean when you told me I can stay as long as I want?"

"Just that. You can leave today or you can stay another night or week or whatever," she answered distractedly, tossing two pills into her mouth then drinking a whole glass of water.

"You should drink a whole lot more of that. That's why you have a hangover. You're dehydrated," he said, moving closer to her and trapping her in the corner. "You're not afraid of me?"

"No. Would you like to go to my friend's wedding this afternoon? You know… the one your friend took home? It will be fun to see what happens don't you think?" she inquired with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"It will be interesting I'm sure. I don't have any clothes though," he said, backing away from her to allow her out of the corner.

"Then how about we go shopping?" she suggested, pulling out the coffee to brew a pot.

"Miko, are you planning on making me a kept man?" he asked in a very direct manner. He watched as she continued to get the coffee ready to brew without saying a word.

Kamiko silently turned to him, staring up at him with her luminescent hazel eyes. She actually had not even considered that. She was only being nice. Then she had an idea. "Only if you want to be. If it will make you feel any better, I'll even give you a position at my office. So what do you say?" she inquired, gazing steadily and directly into his dark brown eyes.

"I'll never have to wonder what you are thinking will I?" He reached out to run his fingers through her dark hair.

"No, you won't. The choice is yours, my dear. You will still be free to leave any time you want and you won't be my piece of property so you're free to date whoever you want. I would say it's an offer you can't very well pass up." She was treating this like a business transaction rather than a relationship. Maybe all relationships should be treated this way so they won't be so disastrous. "Well?"

"Sure. Why not? What have I got to lose?"

"Absolutely nothing. But you have a whole lot to gain."

'Indeed, gorgeous lady,' he thought to himself as he stared at the woman in front of him.

Kamiko stood on her tiptoes, and he took the cue to give her a kiss. She held her breath as his lips met hers in a surprisingly brief and gentle kiss. They had sealed their deal with a kiss instead of a handshake. Her hands were pressed against his hard muscled abdomen while her eyes gazed into his. Her eyes fluttered closed when he bent to kiss her again. This time she received the kind of kiss she had expected from him: forceful, strong, and absolutely breathtaking – just like the man giving it. She sighed when his lips moved across hers, breaking contact briefly before coming back for more. Her fingers twisted themselves into his long red hair that was surprisingly smooth and silky to the touch.

"When do I get to make love to you?" he inquired, pressing his lips to hers again before she could answer.

"Soon," she whispered against his lips. She moaned when his tongue slid between her open lips. He was tender and teasing, touching her tongue with his then retreating before she could respond then doing it again. Her fingernails grazed his ribs making him flinch under her touch. She did it again causing his skin to prickle with goose bumps.

"Mmmm…that tickles," he groaned, seizing her wrists when she threatened to do it once more. He pushed her hands down on the counter, holding them there while he kissed her. Such a lovely tease in his arms. He could not get enough of her.

Kamiko wished he would let her go so she could touch him again. She wanted to feel his warm smooth skin and the firm muscle under her fingertips. Her eyes dropped then coquettishly rose to look into his. She tilted her chin upwards in a silent invitation to kiss her. Her blood rushed faster through her veins when his hand touched her cheek. She was shocked and disappointed when he kissed her on the forehead and moved away from her. The coffee pot beeped to signal it was done so she poured herself a big cup and went to sit down by the pool.

The sound of the man-made waterfall that gently flowed into the pool and hot tub relaxed her and helped ease her headache. Her own backyard paradise with a view of the ocean below; it was her favorite place to be. Kamiko was lost in her thoughts and did not notice the arrival of her red haired companion or how he studied her as she gazed into the distance.

Renji observed her with a smile on his lips. What has he gotten himself into? Whatever it is, so far it was pretty good. His eyes roamed over her from the top of her brown-black head down to her toes where the nails were painted a deep crimson color. He could not wait to find out more about her especially how it felt to make love to her. It still confused him that she had not made advances toward him yet. The kiss was as close as they had come to it and that had been pretty exciting.

"Are you done staring at me or would like to continue?" Kamiko inquired while keeping her eyes focused on the ocean. She was actually very flattered that he was standing there taking her in like she was as beautiful as the view ahead of her. Her heart beat faster realizing that clearly he liked what he saw.

"Just a few more minutes. I just want to get a good long look at my lovely benefactor," he responded, his grin widening enough that his teeth showed when she blushed. How old could she possibly be? Early thirties? Not too much older than him and absolutely gorgeous.

Kamiko turned her head to look at him standing with his hands on his jean clad hips. No shirt, no shoes, and looking like a Technicolor Tarzan with that red hair. She smiled at him. He had gone from sexually desirable to boyishly cute with that Cheshire cat grin on his face. But oh, that man's body with all of the lovely bold tattoos. She turned her head when she felt more heat rise to her face deepening her blush without a doubt.

'What was she thinking about?' Renji wondered by the silly smile and sudden darker blush on her face. He walked over to her, crouching down in front of her with his hands on her knees.

Kamiko ran her fingers through his exquisite hair wondering what he was about to do. Her breath caught in her throat when he pushed her knees apart. She held his intense gaze as he moved forward to kneel between her legs. Her eyes met his since they were eye level at this moment with him on his knees and her sitting in the chair.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered when he slid his hands up her thighs and underneath her skirt. Her hand reached out to press against his chest when he leaned toward her.

"I just want to touch you," he whispered in her ear, his fingers brushing across her panties between her legs. "How long has it been?"

"What?" she asked, leaning back to look at his face.

"How long has it been since you've made love to a man?" His fingers grazed her panties again, feeling dampness there this time.

"Uh, um, oh, god," she gasped, hugging him to her when his fingers moved over her. Her whole body tingled with arousal.

"Too long I would guess," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers.

Kamiko held him close, laying her head on his shoulder. Her lips grazed his neck when he moved to push aside her panties. She was helpless to tell him no. She wanted him.

Renji bit his lower lip feeling his member throbbing painfully with need in his jeans. He would take her, but he would seduce her slowly and have her begging for it. He groaned in her ear as he pushed his finger into her sopping wet womanhood.

"Renji," she gasped, shifting in the chair. She hooked one of her knees over the arm of the chair to open herself wider to him. She should tell him to stop. But why? She was a grown woman, divorced, and at this moment she wanted the man touching her. Why make him stop? She moved her hips toward him, moaning with pleasure. It had been a long time. Her husband had stopped touching her sexually a few months after they were married. She knew then they were in trouble. She had sworn off sex when that had happened. Apparently, she just needed to find the right man to entice her to change her mind.

"You like that?" he asked, kissing her briefly. He cradled the back of her head in his hand. When he felt her nod, he slid another finger into her. His member twitched with hunger when she moaned with pleasure. Soon. He kissed her neck, moving his hand from her neck to push aside her low cut top to reach her breast.

Kamiko whimpered helplessly with arousal when she felt his hand enclose her breast. She reclined against the chair to look at his face. His eyes were soft and unfocused, glassy with apparent desire. Her finger reached out to trace his lips that were now a deep red color and were very full, just begging to be kissed. She leaned forward to press her lips to his as he continued to move his fingers inside of her to bring her pleasure. Her hand slid down his muscular abdomen to the top of his jeans.

"Please, touch me," he begged her, sliding his hand into her hair.

Kamiko maneuvered her hand between his flat belly and the loose waistband into his jeans. She smiled to herself when she realized he was not wearing any underwear.

"My, my, aren't you a bad boy?" she asked, kissing his cheek. Her fingers grasped his member, squeezing him slightly to make him moan.

Renji pushed himself into her hand, feeling a satisfying gush of wetness inside of her across his fingers. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans with her help to free himself so she could stroke him. He groaned with pleasure as her hand moved the full length of his manhood from the head down to his body then back up again.

Kamiko chewed her lower lip because she was unbelievably aroused. She liked the sensation of his hard, throbbing member in her hand. She loved the deep rumbling groans that would start in his throat then rise to come out of his lips. Her lips pressed against his throat feeling it vibrate against her lips when he did it again. She moaned loudly with the pleasure from his manual manipulation of her.

Renji pushed his thumb against the hard little nub above his fingers inside of her. He was glad he had a firm grip on her with one of his arms when she jumped violently and squealed with ecstasy. He could feel her body trembling as he stroked the erect button and glided his fingers in and out of her.

"Renji, oh god!" she cried out, pushing her hips up at his hand.

"Are you going to come? Does it feel good?" he asked between forceful kisses on her mouth.

"Yes, yes," she wailed, pulling his mouth down to hers for a lengthy hard kiss. Her tongue pushed into his mouth mimicking the movements of his fingers thrusting in and out of her. She could feel his body shaking from pleasure while she caressed him.

Renji was sure he was going to explode when she did. His hand was completely covered with her moisture she was so excited. He pushed her back so he could breathe. It felt as if she were drawing the very air out of him in her overstimulated state. He stroked her with a firmer touch and pushed his hand into her harder.

"Come for me, Miko. Please," he implored her, watching her as she lost complete control with the orgasm.

Kamiko writhed and whimpered, convulsing intensely as he continued to move his hand to make wave after wave of ecstasy surge and roll through her body. Her hand was still on his manhood, driving him furiously to a climax when she felt it begin to throb and pulse rhythmically. He called her name and moaned loudly while light splashes of his sticky goo landed on her arm and leg as he let loose. Her eyes carefully watched him as he thrust his hips at her hand, pumping out everything he had within him. She kept her eyes on his face, watching him slowly open his eyes. A smile tilted her lips because he looked so sexy and magnificent with that sex stoned look on his face.

"When do I get to do that inside of you?" Renji asked brazenly, removing his fingers from inside of her.

"Tonight after the wedding. But right now we need to go shopping, my dear. My man needs to look good when he makes his debut," she said, kissing him briefly before standing up.

My man. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

It was an outdoor wedding but it was late in the afternoon so it was quite pleasant outside. The three men on the back row looked like wedding crashers but they were definitely invited guests. The red-haired one came closest to appearing he belonged there with his black Armani suit and Italian leather loafers. His friends had a great laugh at him when they first saw him. The laughing had immediately ceased when the woman he was with had appeared. He introduced her to his two friends, but she had to leave because she was one of the bridesmaids.

"Wow! Lucky bastard!" Grimmjow remarked, leaving his sunglasses on despite the sun being low on the horizon. He leaned his head back and extended his legs as if he were going to take a nap in the straight backed chair.

"You met her last night at the bar?" Ichigo asked, staring at his friend with a slight bit of envy. He had been unceremoniously kicked out of the cougar's apartment after she had screwed him again this morning. He had no idea women could be so cold and unfeeling.

"Yeah. I guess I'll be living with her now," he said, ignoring the shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" they yelled in harmony, receiving irritated glances from the uppity guests.

What the hell were they doing here? They did not belong here. They were like lepers among the rich and beautiful. There were even several celebrities and other famous people in attendance so they knew they were among some of the most elite in society.

"Are you serious? Asshole," muttered Grimmjow. He smiled licentiously as he recalled the uninhabited rough sex he had all night long with that horny little bride. He hoped she wasn't wearing white. That would just be obscene because that woman had known her way around a man's body in a shocking and very pleasurable way. Perhaps she could walk straight by now. It would be embarrassing if she had to limp down the aisle.

"Dammit," Ichigo grumbled, sighing loudly. He wondered if he would ever see the honey of a woman he had been with. His expression dissolved into one of sad reflection when her lovely face appeared in his memory.

"Dude, are you about to cry?" his blue haired buddy asked, poking him in the ribs with an elbow. "Damn! Suck it up and be man!"

"Not all of us are heartless pricks," he shot back.

"Oh, my god! It was just sex you little wuss!" he grumbled irritably. "Shouldn't you be happy she kicked your ass loose? No whining. No crying. No muss, no fuss. Damn idiot."

"Shut up, you two!" Renji hissed when they were being stared at again by the other guests.

They settled into their seats and looked ahead without saying another word when the music began.

* * *

Kamiko checked her dress, sighing noisily. Was it a requirement that bridesmaid's dresses be ugly? The dress looked as if she had been wrapped in wide red satin ribbon from above her breasts to her knees with the bow tied on her hip. She smiled when she thought of a certain redhead she would like to untie her and was sure he would appreciate the gift. She rolled her eyes when she heard the sobbing of her friend, Ayume.

"Pull it together! It's time for the ceremony!" her maid of honor, Rangiku, yelled at her.

The attendants, all eight of them including the matron of honor, had lost patience with the constant waterfall of tears from the shallow bride. If she was having second thoughts about marrying her husband for money, they would be shocked. They did not know what she was crying over nor did they really care. Kamiko had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the blue haired sex god that had nearly screwed Ayume to death but kept that information to herself. They were ready to get this wedding over with so they could get out of their gift wrapping nightmare of a dress. The music started and Rangiku grabbed the bride dressed all in white which was a laughable irony in itself. She dragged her to position her in line behind them. Ayume's obviously stressed daddy grabbed her arm with a distinct scowl on his face. No one was happy about this event so why the hell was it happening?

Kamiko glanced at three unusual men on the back row. Her heart leapt with unadulterated joy when Renji waved at her. She waved back feeling like a teenager in love. It had been quite a few years since she had felt like this.

"Hey, who's that?" the bridesmaid behind her named Momo asked as they began their slow walk down the aisle.

"My…boyfriend?" Kamiko answered, unsure as to how to refer to him.

"Does your ex know yet?" Momo inquired.

Kamiko wished Momo would shut up since they were walking between the rows of guests. Her gaze moved to the groomsmen on the stage lined up behind the groom who appeared ready to faint at any second. Her eyes stayed on the one at the end with long black hair and stormy grey eyes that were cold and emotionless as usual.

"Does it matter? It's over," she growled to answer the thoughtless question. She was still bitter from the rejection of the man she had loved so much. She had never wanted the money or the houses or the cars or anything else that he gave her. She already had those things. She had only wanted him. There was nothing he could give her that she could not get for herself except his love. Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized his calm, unaffected demeanor wondering if he was even capable of love. Byakuya Kuchiki - emotionally constipated bastard.


	3. The Less Than Warm Reception

The Less than Warm Reception

Hanatoro Yamada, the groom. He was an excessively cute man. He still managed to look like a sixteen year old boy although he had just turned twenty five. A child genius who graduated from college by the age of twenty with his doctorate degree in Neurosurgery, he had made quite a name for himself in five short years. To be around him for five minutes one would never guess he is a brain surgeon. Quiet, shy, unsure of himself, and terribly clumsy one would wonder just who the hell would let this man operate on them or a loved one. However, he had become a prominent Neurosurgeon sought after the world over. Apparently being a surgeon was the one thing he was sure of it and did well with steady hands and bold confidence. His choice in women was as bad as his sense of balance while walking and chewing gum at the same time.

Kamiko rolled her eyes when she heard Ayume sob plaintively somewhere behind her. Dear god, that idiot woman would not know a good man if he slapped her in the face. Maybe Hanatoro should deck her and the message might get through. Another sob and a whine sounded from seven bridesmaids back. Dumb ass. A good punch in the face would most likely go unnoticed by that brainless twit. There was a commotion at the end of the wedding processional with much yelling and chairs being thrown then women began screaming.

"She's running away!" a woman screamed in horror.

Kamiko watched the mother of the bride faint on the front row then she turned around to see the bride running off with her lover from last night. With the wedding veil trailing behind her and a flash of blue hair beside her, they disappeared together over the rolling hill of the golf course where this disaster was being held. She watched in disbelief as the bouquet came sailing back over the hill to land on the ground. Five of the bridesmaids dashed for it, colliding and collapsing in a heap on top of the flowers. Flowers, hair, and red cloth from the dresses were being thrown into the air as they fought for the bouquet. This was turning out to be the best beginning of the end ever!

"I never knew weddings could be so exciting…or fun," Renji said, standing close to her.

"Me either. I wish I could say this surprises me. I would have been more disappointed if this didn't happen," she replied as both of them continued to stare at the screaming and clawing pile of cats fighting over the bouquet that was now torn completely apart. The stupid women were so frenzied they did not even notice their sought after prize was destroyed.

Kamiko turned back to look at the groom. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. Hanatoro wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was. She had never seen a groom look so relieved after the public vanishing act of his wife-to-be. He had a smile on his face and was shaking hands with his groomsmen.

"You know, Grimmjow will only be a passing fascination," Renji pointed out as if she did not already know that.

"I know. Ayume is just as shallow and stupid. She's a slutty sex fiend. They're made for each other," she said bluntly, glancing at Renji as he stood blinking at her with astonishment.

"She's your best friend right?"

"You already know I'm painfully honest, right?"

"Point taken," he responded, moving closer to her to put his arm around her.

"Excuse me, excuse me everyone. I have an announcement to make," the disturbingly joyful groom said into the microphone he had been handed. "There's still a party to be had so I would like everyone to join me in the tent. There's lots of food and drinks. There will be dancing so please, come have fun. There's no reason this should ruin our night."

Kamiko threw back her head and laughed on that one. She could not help herself. Yep, no reason the bride leaving the wedding with another man should be a joy killer. This man had taken looking on the bright side to a whole new level. His happiness over not getting married was showing, and he really did not care who saw it. She opened her arms for him as he jogged toward her. They had been friends and even dated before he and Ayume had gotten together. In a way she was responsible for this fiasco because she had introduced them after her relationship with him ended. He had asked her to marry him, and she had turned him down. Poor guy. He fell in love so hard and so fast. She had regretted her decision because after they broke up was when she met her ex-husband.

"Oh, Hana, I'm sorry," she apologized but not for the wedding that was currently in shambles. She was sorry for ever getting them together in the first place.

"I'm not," he said candidly, putting his arms around her for a strong embrace a long kiss on the lips.

Renji cleared his throat to get their attention because obviously Kamiko had forgotten he was there. "I'm Renji, her boyfriend," he announced proudly, extending his hand.

"Wow, Kam! Where did you find him?" Hanatoro asked, staring with open fascination at Renji.

Kamiko put her hand against Renji's chest when he took a step toward the curious, gaping man with his fists balled up and murder in his eye. Hanatoro still exhibited the social ineptness of a ten year old kid. "Not the good doctor, Renji. Don't you lay a hand on him. He's a lifesaver. Literally. He was once my boyfriend as well."

"Well, how many boyfriends have you had?" the livid redhead questioned, glaring at her.

"Does it matter? Do you want to stay the present one or not?" she asked pointedly, pressing her fists into her hips.

Renji looked at the bow on her dress and started pondering the possibilities of what would happened if he pulled it. He wondered if the whole dress would unravel and fall off if he untied that bow. His eyes met hers and upon seeing the fiery glare he decided against finding out.

"Um…I think I better get into the tent with the guests," Hanatoro said, making a quick exit. He wondered if they even noticed him leaving as they glowered at each other. He shook his head with a smile on his face as he walked away. That poor guy had no idea what he had just gotten into. Sweet as sugar on the surface, hard as nails beneath was the lovely Kamiko Kuchiki.

Renji grabbed the obstinate woman standing in front of him and covered her mouth with his. He felt her relax in his arms and allow her body to mold to his. He pushed down the top of her strapless dress to free one of her breasts.

"RENJI!" she screamed, shoving him away and tucking her breast back into her dress. "Damn pervert. I guess birds of a feather flock together, huh? Your blue haired friend isn't the only lecherous creep of your little clique."

"Oh, Miko, you wound me," he whined with mock emotional hurt. He pulled her back into his arms, kissing her tenderly and leaving her breasts in her dress although he did give them a good squeeze.

"What in the hell are you doing?" she snapped, attempting to hide the smile on her face. Whether he was fearless or just plain stupid was debatable, but she liked him – a lot. He made her laugh and was not afraid to look like an idiot to amuse her. Certainly a far cry from her stoic ex-husband. Renji was like no man she had ever met before which was a good thing.

"Did you want to go inside?" he inquired, still holding her in his arms.

"Sure. Free drinks and food. You can dance right?" She shrieked in surprise when he grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

"Of course," he answered, dipping her like a well-trained ballroom dancer.

Oh, my god! Kamiko had truly hit the mother lode with this one. You never know what gems you will find lurking in the deepest pits. She never would have guessed she could find a man like this in a dirty, dingy bar.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand.

When they entered the massive tent she was flabbergasted by the party going on. For this to be a wedding gone wrong, everyone sure was happy. People were dancing and singing, clinking glasses in celebration and carousing together as if this were a family celebration. Laughter and the roar of conversation filled the place.

Renji walked a few steps behind her, watching her as she made her way through the crowd hugging people and kissing cheeks. He smiled at the way some people brightened when they saw her and others laughed at things she whispered in their ear. She was one of those rare people who spread joy wherever they go. He had the feeling her ex-husband was one of those people who spread joy when people saw him leaving. He would soon find out. They were standing at the edge of the dance floor when a tall man with black hair and an air of prideful superiority and intimidation approached her.

"Miko," Byakuya greeted her with frigid formality, bowing to her. "May I have this dance?"

Kamiko glanced at Renji who patted her hand and released her arm. She put her hand in her ex-husband's large strong hand that he held out for her. His palm was soft and warm as it pressed against hers, raising her hand as his other hand softly rested on her hip. She looked into his dark grey eyes as he began to move her around the dance floor.

"So you've hit bottom already, my love? I was wondering how long it would take," he said with a self-important smirk of supremacy on his face.

"You're a bastard, Byakuya. Why do you care who I'm with?" she asked, gasping when he dipped her back suddenly. Holding her breath as his lips came very close to hers while he held her in the uncomfortable leaning back position, she glared at him with all of the hatred within her.

"I do not care one iota what filth you are screwing. It is just embarrassing that you brought him here. Have you no pride?" he demanded coldly, scowling darkly at her as he stood her back up to continue dancing.

"Definitely not as much as you. What little I did have you took away when you cheated with that hooker and that rag mag busted you. How dare you say anything to me about who I sleep with especially since we're divorced. Not that I care what you think, but I have not yet had intercourse with him," she informed her ex, smiling at the look of disgust that twisted his handsome features. Mutual masturbation was sex but it was not intercourse so she had been truthful in her statement. She had learned to word things very carefully around him. He would have made a good lawyer if he had not chosen to be an architect.

"You are too good for him. You are out of his league," her ex-husband stated in his haughty tone, spinning her around. Was that meant to be a compliment?

"But I was not good enough for you. Right?" she inquired caustically, gasping when he pulled her against him.

"It was never that. I –" Byakuya was cut off by the tattooed redhead who had come with her. He glared hatefully at the man, refusing to relinquish his grip on his ex-wife.

"I said can I cut in?" Renji repeated, returning the malevolent frown of the dark haired man.

"No," he replied, tightening his grip on the woman in his arms.

Possessive asshole. Kamiko pushed against him, flattening her palms against his chest.

"Byakuya, please let me go. You already did once. I'm not yours anymore," she murmured so no one else would hear. She did not want to damage his pride and shame him in front of colleagues. Why she cared she was not sure, but she did.

"Are you saying _he_ is the new man in your life?" he asked, eyeing the redheaded man with the odd tattoos disdainfully. The derision in his voice had been unmistakable, and it showed on his face as well.

"Yes, that is exactly what _she_ is saying. If you do not unhand her at this moment, I will be forced to kick _your_ _ass_," Renji threatened placing distinctive emphasis on certain words.

"Oh, my love you have a winner on your hands," he murmured to her contemptuously. He dropped his arms from around her body bowing deeply in an insulting gesture this time with a smirk full scorn on his face. "Farewell, my love."

"I haven't been your love for a very long time, Byakuya Kuchiki. Don't ever call me that again," she stated in a strong voice full of confidence.

"Or you will do what, _my love_?" he inquired sardonically, openly mocking her.

Kamiko smiled at her ex-husband pleasantly making him lose his self-assurance for a split second in his confusion over her unexpected reaction. She grabbed Renji by the ears pulling his head down to hers. Her lips pressed against his with a fervor that made him forget to breathe. She moaned when he pulled her body against his, pressing his hand against her cheek.

Renji pulled back enough to take in a much needed gasp of air before sliding his tongue between her lips before he covered her mouth his. He wanted the asshole to see him French kissing his gorgeous ex-wife who had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of because the great Byakuya Kuchiki divorced her. What Kuchiki had lost Renji had gained, and he was more than willing to show that to the whole damn room full of snobs and aristocrats.

"Renji," Kamiko panted, holding onto his jacket by the lapels. Her head swam from the devastating desire and she felt weak after that kiss. "Take me home and make me scream."

"Yes, mistress," he replied, kissing her again before tucking her under his arm to lead her from the tent.

For the first time ever Kamiko heard her ex-husband raise his voice and let loose a string of curse words that made her blush with their vehemence. "Goddamn motherfucking son-of-a-bitch!"

"I don't think he likes me too much," Renji chuckled with sadistic glee as they left the tent.

"Ya think? What was your first clue?"

* * *

Clothes were shed from the front door all the way up the staircase to her bedroom. Kamiko opened the bedroom door and steered him toward the bed, forcefully knocking him flat on his back. She clambered on top of him immediately impaling herself on his fantastically big and erect member.

"Miko, good god, you're going to kill me!" Renji yelled as she rode him hard and fast.

"I've wanted to do this since last night," she said, slowing down just a bit as he put his hands around her waist. She groaned loudly as he thrust up into her touching her deep inside.

"Isn't that better? Just calm down a bit. I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours," he assured her, flipping her over on her back. He buried himself deep inside of her, making her cry out his name.

Kamiko panted as he lay on top of her without moving, dropping kisses over her face and neck. She sighed when his hands covered her breasts and squeezed while his thumbs stroked across her nipples.

"Renji," she whispered in his ear, tracing the tattoos along his neck with her tongue. Her hips pushed up at him as he moaned loudly with the delicious erotic sensations flooding his body. "Come on, sweetheart. I need you."

"Do you?" he asked, opening his eyes to stare into hers.

"Yes," she answered, returning his intense gaze. Why lie at this point? She had already allowed this man into her life and her body. She did need him. Right now she needed him to screw her brains out and give her a screaming orgasm. A low lengthy moan escaped her when he moved inside of her to begin working toward that.

Renji concentrated on her beautiful face as he thrust into her at varying speeds and force until he found the one that she liked. When she cried out and her eyes rolled back, he knew he had found the one. She was loud! She made noises he had never heard any woman make before. Either he was better than he thought he was, or he had been having sex with the wrong kind of woman. His body slid across hers, mixing their sweat and gliding back and forth in their sensuous sexual dance that both of them were enjoying immensely.

"Renji!" she yelled, digging her fingers into his back.

'Close,' he thought to himself, feeling a burning sensation in his loins and a tightening in his testicles. He was close for damn sure. He pushed into her completely and paused to grind against her.

"Oh, Renji!" she shrieked, clawing him lightly down his back.

'Almost there.' Gathering the last bit of strength in his body, he went for the last several hard pushes to bring on the avalanche of ecstasy.

"Dammit, Renji! Hell, yes! Yes! RENJI!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, sinking her fingernails into him to bring the pain with the pleasure that rocked their bodies.

If he had not pressed his full weight down on top of her she would have bucked him off. She thrashed and jerked and scratched, screaming like a desperate creature who was being tortured. Tortured with bliss in its purest and most holy carnal form: the sacred orgasm. Never before had he been so close to heaven while on earth. Judging by her heaving chest and desperate gasps for air she felt the same. He pressed his lips to her chest feeling her runaway heartbeat beneath his lips.

"That was amazing," he murmured, kissing her neck and then her lips.

"Shhhh!" she hissed pressing her fingers to her lips. "You're disturbing a dying woman here."

"At least you'll die with a smile on your face," he joked, making her laugh. He could love her. He wondered if she could love him.

Kamiko opened her eyes to see him staring at her. Her laughter died away from the tender look in his eyes. That look meant something; something she did not want to think about right now. She kissed him briefly, rolling over on her side with her back to him. A sigh of contentment gushed from her when he formed his body to hers and held her tightly.

"Miko, I want to stay for a long time. I want to hold you and kiss you every night," he said, kissing her behind her ear. He felt goose bumps rise over her entire body.

Kamiko shivered uncontrollably. She nestled closer to him, pulling his strong arms even tighter around her to warm her cold body. However, this chill came from the inside out. She stared into the darkness, feeling his chest rising and falling against her back. Her eyes fluttered shut when he was breathing at a slow rhythmic pace to indicate he was asleep. She patterned her breathing after his to slow her wildly beating heart and relax.

"Slow down. Just slow down. There's no reason to panic," she told herself, forcing her body to loosen up.

"Miko, I want to love you," he mumbled in his sleep, tightening his grip on her as if he knew she would be terrified and try to jump out of the bed.

Okay. Now, she had a reason to panic.


	4. When You're Hot, You're Hot

When You're Hot, You're Hot

Kamiko sat in silence, sipping her coffee and reading her book. She was waiting for Renji at the kitchen counter. She had woke up early but left him sleeping. That was hours ago. Cooking breakfast would surely wake him up so she got up to prepare a full breakfast for them. Just as she was putting the last of the scrambled eggs on his plate, he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my sweet Miko," he called, taking her into his arms for a warm greeting with a hug and a kiss.

Kamiko giggled when he nuzzled her neck because it tickled.

"Wow! You cook?" he exclaimed, gratefully taking the plate she handed him and sitting down at the counter. He pulled over her book to look at it while he took the first bite of food.

"Don't act so surprised," she muttered, sitting down beside him with her food.

"I just didn't expect –"

"What? You assumed I had a whole fleet of servants to wait on my every beck and call. I have a maid service that comes in once a week. Everything else I handle myself."

"What about the pool? And the landscaping?" he inquired, purposely splitting hairs to aggravate her.

"Of course I have someone to take care of those. The pool boy is really cute too," she commented, raising her eyebrows. Right back at ya, buddy.

"Humph!" he snorted like a grumpy old codger.

"Jealous?"

"No!"

"Liar."

"Whatever."

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Kamiko dared to ask Renji.

"I do? Did I say anything interesting?" he inquired, shoveling food into his mouth. His physical exertion in the bedroom had stirred up quite an appetite for food.

"Oh, nothing of particular importance," she lied, taking a sip of her coffee. She poked at her breakfast then noticed him staring at her plate as lustily as he had stared at her yesterday by the pool. "Would you like this? I'm not very hungry."

"Are you sure?" he asked, digging into it before she even had her plate pushed all the way over to him.

Kamiko smiled at him surmising he had to regain energy for a second go around. Her body quivered on the inside when she thought about having another sexual encounter with him. He was absolutely marvelous and had made her feel things she did not think were possible. She stood up from her chair to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going for a swim," she told him, pulling off the big t shirt she was wearing for a cover up.

"Holy shit," he mumbled around the food when he saw the itty bitty red bikini she was wearing.

"You better wait awhile to swim or you'll hurt yourself," she warned him over her shoulder without turning around.

"I'm already hurting," he muttered, rubbing over the growing hardness in his jeans.

"What did you say?" she inquired before walking out of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," he replied, thinking that the shock of the cold water might help him with his problem. After scarfing down the rest of her breakfast, he changed into the swimming trunks she had bought when they went shopping and was out the door.

Kamiko had bought him a whole new wardrobe and promised they would go on another shopping spree soon; possibly going to Italy or Spain or some other exotic locale. She was a serious shopper. She had made him try on everything and model it for her. He could not say he did not enjoy that experience either. Especially when she indicated to the saleswomen why she did not like how something fit. She would demonstrate by shoving, tucking, or running her hand along the areas she did not like. It was awesome when trying on pants.

Renji bounded to the pool and jumped in next to her purposely making her scream. He shot back above the water and grabbed her.

"Ah, there's more than one way to make you scream," he joked, attempting to kiss her.

"Jerk!" she yelled pushing him under the water.

Kamiko screamed again when he seized her bikini bottom and stripped it off her body. She glared at him when he surfaced with the tiny piece of material hanging off the tip of his finger.

"Want it?" he asked, holding it out to her. He was disappointed when she did not move.

"Keep it," she snapped, pulling herself out of the pool. She stood up, reaching behind her to untie her bikini top. Allowing it to fall to the cement, she stood in front of him stark naked in the bright sunlight in her backyard. It was not like neighbors were an issue and none of the employees for maintenance was scheduled to come in today. She cocked an eyebrow in a teasing manner posing prettily for him in all of her nude glory. "Want it?"

"Oh, hell, yeah!" he yelled scrabbling out of the pool. His ascent wasn't as graceful as hers but he was in a hurry to get out.

Kamiko squealed when he grabbed her and lay her down on one of the cushioned loungers by the pool.

"Out here?" she queried intrigued with the idea.

Byakuya never had sex with her anywhere but in the bed. Always in the bed, always missionary style, and always over in less than two minutes. Hardly ever did she have an orgasm. He did not indulge in foreplay of any kind so there was not much of a lead in. She told him jokingly once that he should just preface sex by telling her "Brace yourself. I'm coming in." He slapped her hard across the face. That was the last time they ever had sex together. He called her a dirty whore which was cruelly ironic because that was the kind of woman he preferred screwing instead of her.

"Yes, out here. Don't you think it would be fun?" he asked, taking off his swim trunks since she was already naked.

Hell, sex with him damn near anywhere would be fun. Kamiko sat up excitedly upon seeing him naked but not for the reason he was thinking. "Oooooh, turn around so I can see all of your tattoos!" she yelled happily clapping her hands. She stood up from the lounger so she could run her hands all over his body and touch the tattoos that marked a whole lot more than she had imagined. Her fingers traced over the ones above his rump before she grabbed his behind with both hands and squeezed the firm muscled cheeks.

"Oh, aggressive are we?" he asked, allowing her to continue her exploration of his body because it was quite pleasant and extremely arousing. "Oh, my god," he groaned when she dropped to her knees in front of him to examine the tribal markings on his legs.

"These are amazing. Incredible. And this," she purred, taking his rigid manhood in her hand.

"OH, MIKO!" he yelled in ecstasy when he felt her lips enclose the head.

"Would you like to sit down for this?" she asked, standing up.

"I better," he responded, kissing her briefly before sitting down on the lounger.

"Just lay back and enjoy," she encouraged him, covering his mouth with hers. She slowly kissed down his body, rubbing his pulsating member against her belly and breasts during her painstakingly slow descent.

Renji's fingers twirled into her hair, gathering fistfuls in each hand. He cried out her name barely resisting the urge to pull her hair and squirt into her mouth when she licked the head of his manhood. He opened his eyes to watch her as she gradually took him in moving up and down slowly.

"Miko," he moaned, enjoying what she was doing to him. His whole body was trembling but it had nothing to do with being cold. He was hot on the outside from the sun and he was melting on the inside from her mouth and hand moving up and down his shaft. With much moaning and groaning, he relished every second and every pleasurable sensation her warm wet mouth and tongue sent coursing through his body. It felt good, and he warned her he was about to come but she only sucked harder and moved faster. The fact that she would swallow made him even more aroused. He released into her mouth hearing her sigh with contentment as he felt her swallowing everything he gave her. He watched as she sat up and licked lips like a satisfied expression like a cat that had been lapping up cream.

Kamiko stood up but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the lounger. She sat down between his legs with her back against his chest. She sighed with pleasure when his big hands covered her breasts and began to caress them sensually.

"Let me satisfy you," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. He turned her until her head was at the other end of the lounger and her womanhood was positioned toward him. Hooking his arms around her thighs, he lifted her hips up to bring her to his face.

"Renji!" she shrieked with pleasure when his tongue slid between her lips and touched her most sensitive part. She jumped and writhed in his arms as he licked across the small rigid protrusion, sending pleasure through her body like electrical shocks. This was a highly unusual position considering she almost completely upside down while he buried his face in between her legs. She would have to take up yoga practice again to be able to handle him. She yelled with bliss when he sucked and licked her simultaneously.

Renji leaned forward to drape her knees across his shoulders to lessen the weight on his arms. His hands would also be free to spread her apart and stimulate her even more. He pushed in two of his fingers while he continued working her over with his tongue and lips. Soon he had her calling his name and begging him to suck her to an orgasm. He obliged because it would be his great pleasure to give her great pleasure. He pushed her over the edge, holding on to her which was no easy task while she was in the throes of a strong orgasm.

Kamiko panted for air as he carefully lowered her down onto the lounger. She stood up to jump back in the pool to cool off her overheated body from both the sun and her boyfriend. She was afraid if she did not cool off soon she would have a heat stroke. This is not how she wanted their relationship to start out. Would it be all about sex? Was he only a boy toy? Right now she honestly couldn't say. There were many things about his personality she liked, but the one outstanding thing so far was his amazing sexual prowess. Dammit! She swam several laps taking out her emotional frustration on her body. When she was turning for her fifth lap she ran into something solid yet giving at the same time: his abdomen. She came to the surface spluttering and gasping for air because she had inhaled underwater from the surprise of unexpectedly running into a human obstacle.

"Miko! Calm down!" he yelled when she completely panicked, flailing her arms and coughing as if she were going to hack up a lung.

"You scared me, Renji!" she cried out, tears falling down her face but he could not tell because of the water and her already strained voice. She stopped fighting him and instead relaxed in his arms. She laid her face against his chest, feeling the warmth penetrate her cooled cheek.

"Miko," he murmured, squeezing her gently then pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How do you feel about me?"

Oh, god! The question she was dreading and he had to ask it. She felt like freaking out again but this time she had no excuse. Pulling courage from a reserve she did not know she had, she looked up into his brown eyes and answered the question as honestly as possible. "Renji, I don't know. We've only been together a few days. It's too soon. You'll have to give me time."

There was a hesitance in her answer that did not set well with him. He let it go, deciding to give her the time she asked for. It was too soon; he would readily admit that. However, he would also admit that he had fallen completely in love with her.

* * *

Kamiko's phone rang and she checked the caller ID. _Asshole Alert!_ The read out warned her that it was her ex-husband. She had removed his names and put those words there instead to remind her to not answer his calls. Hitting the end button to send it to voicemail, she carelessly tossed the phone aside.

Renji glanced at her questioningly but went back to reading his book when she offered no explanation. They were sitting in her library sipping tea and reading. They were like an old married couple. This thought actually made him smile. They had slipped into a relationship quite easily. He glanced at her over his book to see she had the phone in her hand again.

Kamiko looked at the ID again. With a loud sigh of exasperation she answered it. Obviously he would call her all night if she did not answer.

"Hello," she stated with annoyance evident in her voice.

"You are coming into work tomorrow morning, right?" Byakuya demanded.

Kamiko slapped her forehead, pounding the heel of her hand against it a few more times in frustration. She could not believe he was calling her for this.

"Yes. I told you I would be there. I'm supposed to pack up your completed and closed client files from the past ten years correct? I am also scheduled to drop them off at the storage facility by five. It's indoor and climate controlled. There is even a security guard. Is there anything else you would like to know?" she inquired keeping an emotionless professional tone to hide her anger. She hoped she had covered all of his questions so he would not keep her on the phone any longer.

"No, my love. You covered it all. I knew you would be incredibly efficient and take better care of me than I could myself," he said in a voice with an uncharacteristic sappy sweet edge to it.

Kamiko winced, closing her eyes. Manipulative bastard. This was why she hated talking to him. This is how he hooked her to begin with. He always knew the right thing to say and when to say it. He had tickled her ears and captured her heart hiding the true him deep inside. Stony, inflexible, callous, selfish, egotistical…anything else? She could think of more but why bother? "Bya, did you need anything else?"

"You have not called me that in a long time," he murmured, sounding wistful and nostalgic.

"What if I call you Coochie?" That had been her other nickname for him that he absolutely detested.

"Gauche miscreant," he growled viciously.

There it is. That was the response she was trying to elicit to remind herself of one of the many reasons she divorced him. He could only maintain the thin veneer of sweetness so long. He had a very low tolerance for maintaining a loving, caring façade. It was all a game to him; she was something he strived to manipulate and control. She could break him down within minutes every time. His display at the reception had been impressive. She had never managed to provoke an extensive emotional display like that from him before.

"Mr. Kuchiki, I will see you at work tomorrow morning. I will also be bringing a new employee with me. Thank you sir and good night," she said, immediately reverting to her professionalism to end the call respectably.

"Are you okay?" Renji inquired, watching her breathe a deep sigh of relief.

"I'm fine," she answered, smiling at him when he moved to sit down beside on her the leather couch she was laying on.

"I'm guessing I'm the new employee?" he asked, pulling her feet into his lap.

"You are correct, sir," she replied, rubbing her foot across his bare chest. "Why don't I just buy you a loincloth, Tarzan? You like walking around the house in varying degrees of undress anyway."

"Are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not."

"Can I take you to bed, boss?"

"Please, do."


	5. The Emotional Release

The Emotional Release

Kamiko led Renji to the storeroom where they would be working. She smiled pleasantly at all of the women who gaped and shamelessly drooled as they walked by. Once upon a time, she had seen the same reaction on a daily basis when she and Byakuya would go out in public. That Prince was nothing but a toad in disguise but it did not matter. It definitely did not matter now since she had found a real Prince. She turned on the lights in the dungeon like room with drab gray walls full of dull gray filing cabinets arranged in rows so they could be walked in between.

"This will be our home for the next few days. We will be boxing up all these files. I have someone else coming in to load them up on the truck. Are you ready?" she asked, walking over to the stack of flattened boxes that was as tall as her.

"How exciting," he muttered, watching her push open one of the boxes to assemble it.

"I never said my job was exciting. I only said it was lucrative," she said, smiling brightly at him. "I'm an organizer. I arrange things. I stack, I sort, I pack away. I deal with the stuff no one else wants to that will make their lives easier. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can go on to the next job."

"Are you always going to be in such a big hurry to leave me?" Byakuya inquired, his deep smooth voice sailed through the air and collided with her last nerve.

"Coochie! Good morning!" she yelled in an overly cheerful manner. Her cheeks ached she was grinning so broadly while his lips compressed into a straight line and his eyes resembled the flinty rock of a sheer cliff. That was her warning to tread lightly with what she said next or she would fall off into an emotional ravine and get hurt. Hell, she was sure by the fury in his eyes that he would push her off and enjoy it.

"Morning," he ground out between his clenched teeth. Oh, how he hated it when she called him that. His forbidding eyes turned on the disrespectful redhead he had seen kiss her at the reception. "Oh, Miko, my love, do you really hate me that much?"

Kamiko swore she would stab him in the heart if he kept referring to her as his love. And yes, she did hate him that much.

"Oh, I could never hate you," she lied in a sickeningly sweet voice to mimic his sycophantic attitude.

"Well, when you finish this I have another job for you to do. We can discuss that later however. Maybe over dinner?" he suggested, glaring conspicuously at Renji.

"Sure. She'd love to," Renji answered for her, mostly to revel in the expression of absolute bewilderment that covered the ex-husband's face.

"Are you crazy?" Kamiko muttered, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!" he yelled, holding his injured leg.

"Wednesday night. I'll pick you up. See you, Wildman. You might be worth keeping around," Byakuya said, smirking in a noticeably sinister way. He crisply turned on his heel to leave the room.

"Really? Really!" Kamiko snapped once the man was gone. She felt like kicking Renji again. She threw him one more look of aggravation before grabbing her box and setting to work.

"He seems like he really wanted to take you to dinner. Besides, it's just business right?" He was unable to hide the mischievous grin on his face.

"There is something seriously wrong with you," she muttered, keeping her back turned to him.

Renji was a harder worker than she expected. By Wednesday, they had the job completed. Kamiko admitted it was a good thing he had scheduled the 'business' dinner for her with her ex-husband since that contract was done. Although a short meeting in his office would have sufficed to discuss another contract. If she did make another one, other employees would be sent in to handle the job.

"You do realize I have other business prospects right?" she asked Renji as he stared at her while she was getting ready. "Don't you feel weird sending your girlfriend out on a date with her ex-husband?"

"I don't have any official claims to you, do I?" he inquired with a more indifferent attitude than he felt.

Kamiko put on her lipstick to keep from telling him, 'That's not what you've been saying in your sleep.' The last two nights he had talked in his sleep, telling her he loved her and wanted her to be his. She wondered if he meant it or if he was like Hana; he preferred the concept of being in love over an actual mature relationship. However, at this moment, she was incapable of a serious emotional commitment because she had not yet healed from the last one.

"Anyway, it's good for business isn't it? He seems to be one of your best clients," he said, moving behind her as she bent over the sink to get closer to the mirror.

"Oh, Renji!" she exclaimed when he pressed the rigid bulge in his jeans against her derrière. "You'll have to wait until I get home. If I come home."

"Are you serious?" he inquired, watching her check her reflection in the mirror. She looked stunning in the plain black dress with simple diamond jewelry to accent it.

"Maybe," she replied, purposely being ambiguous. The doorbell rang so she walked downstairs to answer it. She already knew who would be standing there.

Renji followed her to the door. He had ulterior motives for setting up this 'date' between his girlfriend and her ex-husband that had nothing to do with business. It was obvious that they both had unresolved feelings for each other. He could tell hers stemmed from still loving the man; she had taken her pain and transformed it into an all-encompassing hate that practically oozed from her at all times then would come rushing out in a flood in the presence of her ex-husband. Before he became any more emotionally invested in this relationship, he needed her to come to terms with her feelings. The animosity and anger were making her caustic and volatile like a human poison. She was becoming insensitive, heartless and unable to feel real emotions. He could tell by her reluctance sometimes when things became very intimate and emotional between them. If this so called date did not solve this, she would end up hurting herself and definitely hurt him in this relationship.

The ex-husband's motives were actually just as apparent although he thought he was being covert about it. His problem was a control issue. Byakuya had lost control of his woman when at some point she had no longer been mesmerized by his charm and deceptive 'love' tactics. He had mistakenly assumed he could do anything (or anyone) and she would just stay and take it. Her independence and willingness to stand up for herself had taken him by surprise so he was still trying to bring her back under his spell. Once she was there, he would only break her heart worse than the first time.

"Renji, I – " Kamiko was going to tell him for at least the twentieth time how she did not want to do this, but he killed her words with a kiss.

"Good luck. Don't forget every decision effects your future," he said, kissing her again briefly so he would not smear her lipstick. He ignored the puzzled look on her face while she stared at him. "Have a good night. I'll see you later."

"Ooookay," she mumbled, glancing at him with confusion once more when he opened the door for her. He was practically kicking her out of her house.

It appeared the limousine driver was the one who rang the doorbell because Byakuya was nowhere to be seen and the driver, in full uniform all the way to the silly little hat, was standing beside the open car door waiting for her. Byakuya had always been a stickler for formality and the _proper_ way to do things. The maids even wore the ridiculous black and white uniforms with a decidedly less sexy look with skirts below the knees and sleeves down to the wrist. The driver acknowledged her with a nod, informing her that Mr. Kuchiki awaited her at the restaurant.

Kamiko slid into the backseat with an exasperated sigh. The bottle of champagne chilling in the built in bar was a nice touch. At least he had sent that for her since he had not bothered to come along for the ride. Perhaps he wanted to avoid a messy scene with the boyfriend. By the time she reached the restaurant, half of the bottle of bubbly had disappeared. The champagne had soothed her nerves a bit, removing the acidic edge to her personality that seemed a constant part of her now. She walked through the front doors of the usually busy eating establishment, questioning if she was in the right place. It was completely empty.

"Mrs. Kuchiki?" a pretty girl with long black hair and longer legs with an impossibly short dress inquired.

"Yes?" she replied uneasily. She was paranoid as to what the ex had up his sleeve by renting a whole restaurant for the night. The last time he did this was to propose to her. She seriously doubted he would do that again because it had not taken him long to regret it the first time.

"This way please," the girl said, motioning for her to follow.

Kamiko saw him at a table by the window, the soft candlelight casting a warm golden glow over him. She remembered why she had fallen in love with him when he gave her one of his rare smiles that bordered on genuine. Her heart began to speed up and she immediately started pulling it back a notch by reminding herself this was not a real date and this was her **EX**-husband.

"Miko," he murmured, taking both of her hands between his and kissing her cheek. He allowed his lips to 'accidentally' graze hers as he was pulling back from her. He pulled out her chair and assisted her with getting situated at the table. "I've already ordered everything. I remember what you like."

Kamiko smiled tightly. Of course. How silly of her to think she could make her own decisions since they were divorced. He did not always know what she liked but he certainly knew what he liked for her whether it was food or clothes or even the nail polish colors for her mani-pedis that he had scheduled for her on a weekly basis. She had not complained at first. She thought it was romantic that her husband would care that much about his wife to indulge her so. It quickly became apparent that it was all about micromanaging her as well as knowing where she was at every second of the day. He chose what she wore and even what she ate so he could keep tabs on her weight. A personal trainer had been hired and had come to the house for hour long sessions with her four times a week. It wasn't even a male trainer either. He had purposely hired a female trainer.

Drinks were delivered to the table by a waiter in a tuxedo. Kamiko swiftly downed hers receiving 'the frown' from her husband. She had been rewarded with that look of disapproval many times when she said or did something he did not like. It no longer fazed her.

"So about the contract," she started, holding up her empty glass to signal the waiter.

"I do not want to talk about the contract. You already know I will give you whatever you want. We should talk about us," he said, putting his hand over hers that lay on the table.

"There is no us, Byakuya. Why can't you just let me go?" she asked, pulling her hand from his.

The waiter appeared with another drink, taking her empty glass. Before he could leave the table, Byakuya spoke up. "Take that back with you and bring her a glass of water," he ordered, keeping his eyes leveled on his ex-wife. He waited patiently for the waiter to disappear again with the drink while he watched the anger build like a storm in her eyes. "I will let you go when you let me go. How about we work this out tonight one way or the other? I still love you."

"Then why did you cheat? And with a hooker?" she spat him, her voice reducing to a whisper from her throat constricting with emotion. She paused when the waiter returned with the water. She drank half of the water in the glass before shoving it toward him and sloshing the contents on the table. "And this? Not even allowing me to make the simplest decisions like what I drink? Is that your idea of love?"

"Miko, listen – " He rolled his eyes impatiently wearing the 'here we go again' expression as if she was a rebellious child.

"No! You listen!" she screamed, standing up. Her fury had boiled over in the physical form of tears. "You listen to me for a change because you never have before! I can't take the manipulation and control. I can't handle that you would rather screw a fifty dollar whore than me. I am not a plaything to be used and abused. I am a woman. I have a loving and kind heart that is being destroyed by the hatred I have for you. Yes, I still love you. For some stupid reason I do. But I can never, and will never be your wife again. From this day forward do not contact me. Don't call me on a personal or a professional level. I'm done, Byakuya Kuchiki. I won't play this game with you anymore. I won't let you destroy me any longer. Good-bye," she announced, attempting to stride past him. She yelped when he seized her roughly by her upper arm, his fingers biting into her flesh hard enough that she was sure there would be bruises.

"I will make every client you have drop you. I will ruin you," he threatened, his cold eyes making a chill run down her spine. He was taken aback when she smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"No, you won't ruin me. I won't let you. I was considering changes businesses anyway. Do your worst, Byakuya Kuchiki. I've seen what you're capable of and I'm not frightened by you. Get your hand off of me," she requested, somehow able to maintain the pleasant smile on her lips.

Byakuya removed his hand, holding them both up in a gesture of surrender. He straightened the napkin across his lap, refusing to watch her walk away.

With each step, Kamiko felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders. She could not believe it - she had finally stood up to the master manipulator who had controlled her life for far too long. She could not wait to get home to see her handsome and caring redheaded lover.

* * *

Renji was sitting on the couch trying to read but the words were not sinking in. He had just read the same line four times and still had no idea what it said. Putting down the book, he rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly to relieve a bit of the anxiety building inside of him. He jumped to his feet when he heard the front door open. Relief flooded him when he saw her walk in. For the first time ever she looked genuinely happy despite having an encounter with her ex-husband. He yelled out in surprise when she ran to him and hopped into his arms, knocking them both back onto the couch.

"Renji! Thank you so much for sending me on that date!" she exclaimed excitedly, putting her arms around his neck. She continued to squeeze him as she talked. "It helped me so much! I've finally set myself free from him! Thank you , thank you, thank you!"

Renji breathed in a deep gulp of much needed air between her releasing him from her choking hug to smashing her lips against his for a forceful kiss. He held her head in his hands, pushing her back momentarily for another breath before pulling her back to continue kissing her.

"I told him it was over! That it was _truly_ over! I've lost all my contracts and my whole business but I don't care," she chattered in a heated rush so fast he could barely understand.

'Did she just say her business was a total loss? Why is she so happy still?' he wondered, staring into her unique golden green eyes.

"Renji, I really l-l," she stumbled on the word that began with an L.

Every fiber of Renji's being felt electrified at this point. His body prickled with anticipation making him feel as if he really were on pins and needles. He waited and she dawdled. 'Come on, baby, you can do it,' he silently rooted for her, holding her waist as she straddled his lap from his awkward reclining position on the couch.

"Renji I really like you," she said, placing her hands flat against his chest.

'Oh, dear god. Please don't let her say let's just be friends,' he groaned inwardly, holding her gaze.

"I want to be with you. I want to go to sleep in your arms at night. I want to wake up beside you every morning. I want you to hold me and kiss me and," she paused to kiss him before making eye contact again, " I want you to be the man who makes love to me every night."

'Okay she said love. Not in the context of _I love you_, but good enough. I can handle this,' he thought to himself. He pulled her head down to him to kiss her again. "Shall we get started on the making love?" he asked sensuously, pushing his hips up at her to rub her across the proof of his need for her.

"Yes, we shall."


	6. A New Appreciation for Friends

A New Appreciation for Friendship

Renji read the text from Grimmjow but left it unanswered. No, he did not want to meet them at the bar. He had been ignoring texts and phone calls from both of his friends for weeks now. It was not that Kamiko did not want him to spend time with them or because she asked him not to go. She had no idea they had even been contacting him or that he was cutting himself off from them. He had been too busy spending long pleasurable nights with his lady love who slept peacefully beside him at this time. His hand trailed over her side and hip, tracing her lovely figure in the dark. He had better things to do - like her. He had worn her out tonight. A self-satisfied smirk tilted his lips as he leaned back against the headboard to look at her. Each day he watched her working on building a new business concept and at night he held her and kissed her and made her forget about everything. The ex-husband had not called since their eventful dinner meeting. He sighed with exasperation when his phone vibrated across the nightstand.

_We need to talk. – Ichigo_

"What are we dating now?" he muttered to himself. He patted her on the behind when she groaned and stirred around.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" she asked sleepily, rolling over to him. She pressed her face against his side, her breath blowing softly across his belly and tickling him slightly.

"The guys want me to meet them for drinks," he said, waiting for a negative reaction.

"Tonight? Then go if you're not sleepy," she encouraged him.

"No. Not tonight. I'm not leaving you like this," he murmured, sliding his hand beneath the sheet to cover her bare breast.

"They're your friends. Why haven't you gone out with them or done anything with them for quite a while. Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. You're the only man I want so you don't have to worry about me. Besides, I'm working too hard on the whole consulting thing right now to get it off the ground. I don't have time for anything else," she said, sitting up beside him since she was awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry," he apologized, kissing her.

"What are you always in such deep thought about Renji? Hm? What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" she inquired, pressing her forefinger and middle finger against his forehead. She smiled at him giving him a peck on the lips. She could almost feel herself slipping down the treacherous slope that led to the abyss of doom; she knew she was falling for him. How could she not? He was funny and thoughtful, kind and caring. He made her laugh constantly, even when he shouldn't like while when she was on business calls. He was becoming a rock for her: the one constant in her life she could count on for comfort and assistance. It frightened her. She had never relied on anyone before. She had loved Byakuya with a desperate, powerful need that nearly destroyed her. She never wanted to feel that way again.

"What are _you_ thinking, my love?" he asked, immediately catching his slip up when she inhaled sharply. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay. I don't mind hearing it from someone who means it," she assured him, kissing him briefly to convince him she really was not upset. "You need to see your friends. I'm glad that I'm important to you but I'm not your everything. You still need your friends."

Renji knew she had no idea how much he loved her in that moment. That was one of the many things that made her so easy to love. Instead of nagging or bitching because he wanted to spend time with his friends, she was concerned because he was not spending time with them. Her grip on his heart was firm and unyielding without stifling him. He knew he was accepted by her for who he was. She did not try to change him to her specifications or those of her elite group of friends and acquaintances. Even with the clothes she bought him, she had allowed him to pick out everything he wanted. She just made sure it fit him correctly. The suit he wore for the wedding had been the only item she had insisted he wear despite how much he hated, but that was for an understandable reason. She had allowed him into her life and allowed him to be himself. He was trying to meet her where she was at as well, patiently waiting for the day she realized she loved him too.

"What is it?" Kamiko asked, a nervous smile on her face that kept twitching between a frown and a grin.

"Just thinking about all the reasons I love you," he said, kissing her.

Kamiko leaned toward him wanting to maintain the kiss. This was what she did not like about falling in love. She needed him. She needed his touch, his comfort, his support. "Renji," she crooned sweetly, laying her head on his chest.

"Yes, Miko?"

"Don't turn your back on everything, especially your friends, for me. I would never ask you to do that."

* * *

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked, absentmindedly sipping his drink. He was still wrapped around the axle about his gorgeous college professor. The woman was putting her job at risk by having an affair with him. It had been a horrible shock to his system that first day of class when he saw the object of his desire from the one night stand and it was his English professor. He had pursued her and caught her but he had no idea for how long. She had already warned it was a one sided love affair and would be temporary.

"He will be here soon," Grimmjow replied grumpily looking at his watch. He had to leave in a few hours for a midnight booty call from the runaway bride. She was already working on trapping her next rich husband-to-be but it was anyone's guess if she would make it down the aisle this time. Either way he did not care because she was so addicted to him that she would never give him up no matter who she married. He would happily spend another man's money and screw his wife. It made no difference to him.

"There he is. Uh oh," Ichigo murmured when he saw Renji with his beautiful brunette girlfriend in tow.

It was comical how Grimmjow acted like a shunned girlfriend because Renji never spent any time with them anymore. Maybe the blunette had a thing for his best friend that he did not even want to admit to himself. Ichigo totally understood Renji's obsession with the gorgeous older lover; he had one of those himself. He just wished his was not so damn stubborn and cold-hearted. He had no idea his friend was having the same issues.

Renji had called his friends to meet him for a drink at the bar where he and Kamiko first met. He did not tell them he was bringing her with him. He wanted them to spend a little time with her and be able to talk to her so maybe they would understand why he loves her and wants to be with her.

Grimmjow unleashed an animalistic growl when he saw her. "What is she doing here?" he muttered in a low voice when he saw her.

"Calm down. She is his girlfriend. Is it that shocking that he prefers her company to yours?" Ichigo asked, not worrying about hurting his friend's feelings because he honestly did not seem to have any.

"Shut up," he snarled, baring his teeth.

"I see you're in a good mood as usual," Renji commented when they stopped at the table.

"Slumming it with us commoner's Princess?" Grimmjow asked caustically, opening leering at her as she stood in front of him.

"You would be common no matter what part of society you belonged to," she shot back just as venomously. An evil grin twisted her lips as he jumped toward her to be pushed back into his chair by Renji.

"Sit down, asshole!" he yelled, holding Grimmjow down with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever happened to bros before hos man?" he barked, frowning at Renji.

"How old are you? We're not sixteen anymore. Grow up!" his red-haired friend bellowed back, disdain twisting his features.

"You've changed man. You've become like her. You're shallow and insensitive. You're too stupid to realize you're nothing but her pet," he scathingly stated, glaring at the man he thought was a friend. "What happens when she finds a new one, huh? They don't have a pound for unwanted humans and all your friends will be gone."

Ichigo scowled at the blue haired asshole but remained silent. He was no help at all.

"It's not like that!" Kamiko cried out in her own defense. "I've done nothing to keep your friend from you!"

"Then what is it like, Princess? Tell me!" the irate Grimmjow hollered loud enough to startle her despite all of the noise in the bar. "Tell me. I want to know."

"She has not been keeping me from you. She doesn't owe you any explanations," Renji said, standing between them because it appeared as if the man was ready to attack the shaking woman.

"There is something I want to tell him," she murmured quietly, stepping from behind her boyfriend. She sidled right up to the furious Grimmjow courageously meeting his murderous gaze. "I love him. That's what it's like. I love him and I want him to be with me forever. But it seems since he's been in my world, he's turned his back on his and all the people in it. I never asked him to that. I never wanted him to do that," she said, turning to look at the stunned Renji. "That's why I haven't admitted that I love you. I never wanted you to feel like you had to change or forsake everything for me."

"Miko," Renji whispered taken aback by her honest admission of her feelings.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I just…I-I – " Kamiko cut off her sentence and fled. She ran through the door and never looked back.

Throwing Grimmjow a look of loathing, Renji ran after her.

"Way to go jerk off. You should be the one worried about not having any friends," Ichigo warned Grimmjow, finishing off his drink. "I'm leaving. Mitsu is waiting for me. You better apologize to him. And to her. Whether you like it or not, he loves her. You're being a prick by expecting him to choose you over her. Think about it for a minute, who would you choose? See you asshole."

"Dickhead," he muttered, downing the rest of his drink. Unfortunately, Ichigo was dead on and had nailed him to the wall. The choice was easy: he would pick the woman.

* * *

"Miko! Miko, wait!" Renji yelled, catching her by the hand just as she put her key in car door.

"They hate me!" Kamiko yelled. "Renji, how could you put me in an embarrassing position like that? Maybe we don't belong together."

"Of course we do. Come here," he said, taking her into his arms to hold her. She was being irrational and overemotional; she was being a woman.

Kamiko quit crying and wiped away her tears. She could feel him swaying her back and forth gently, rocking her to comfort her. Raising her lips to him, she immediately received the kiss she was searching for. It was as if he could read her mind he anticipated her needs so well.

"Don't ever say something so stupid and mean again!" he admonished her with feigned anger.

"Say what?" she asked sincerely confused and not knowing what he was referring to.

"That we don't belong together. I know we belong together. Tell me, Miko. Tell me how you feel," he implored her, kissing her briefly while he held her firmly against him.

"I love you, Renji," she replied boldly and without hesitation.

"Yes, you do," he murmured in her ear, kissing her neck. She had finally said the words he had been longing to hear and he could not be happier.

"Would you like to take me home and make love to me?" she inquired, kissing him to punctuate her request.

"Well," he whispered, grabbing her by the rump and sitting her on the hood of her car. "We could always go at it here in the parking lot."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Only if we get caught."

"Oh, Renji, you are a bad boy."

* * *

Grimmjow could hear the couple moaning before he could see them. He stared with fascination as his eyes beheld the sight of Renji thrusting into his gorgeous girlfriend who was sitting on the hood of the expensive red sports car. 'Her car no doubt,' he thought bitterly. Ducking behind a nearby car, he tried to find the best hiding place to watch them without being seen himself. His manhood was soon hard and pulsing from hearing her groaning and crying out Renji's name. He finally found his perfect vantage point behind an SUV only a few yards away. While observing them, his hand moved over his crotch to relieve the painful ache between his legs. He checked his watch to see how much longer it would be before he could go see Ayume. Over an hour and a half wait and that was too long to walk around with a painful hard on. He leaned against the car behind him and pulled out his throbbing member to stroke it. There would be more than enough time for him to recover and get hard again for Ayume. His bright blue eyes studied Kamiko's face, hovering over her gaping mouth as she emitted loud groans of pleasure. The thought of sticking his hardness in that mouth nearly caused him to release but he did not want to yet. His eyes traveled down to her breasts that were exposed by her unbuttoned shirt but covered by Renji's hands. Dammit! He bit his lower lip with excitement when she called Renji's name and lay back across the hood of the car.

"Oh, shit," Grimmjow moaned under his breath while he stared at her perky round breasts, stroking himself harder and faster. "Thank you, sweet darling."

"Oh, Renji," she moaned, sitting back up to wrap her arms and legs around the man pleasuring her.

Grimmjow instantly understood Renji's motivation for putting them off. This gal was far more fun that sitting in a bar drinking with them. He felt terrible for losing his temper, but guilt would have to wait. He was not the only one with an impending orgasm. His eyes greedily took in the view of the woman sliding her hands down Renji's back and into his jeans grabbing his ass while he pushed into her with all of his power. Oh, this was going to be good. He could see her kissing across her lover's chest while he tilted his head back and howled with ecstasy at the sky.

"Oh, damn," the oversexed voyeur moaned when his member pulsed and released in spurts while he panted and pumped his hips at his hand. He continued to stroke his softening manhood as the couple on the car enjoyed their climaxes. He tucked himself back into his jeans feeling that a few more drinks were in order before going to see Ayume. Maybe they had a chance at a relationship. Nah! She was a good piece of ass and nothing more. Why ruin it with feelings?


	7. The Business Venture

The Business Venture

"That bastard!" Kamiko screamed, ripping the cord from the wall and throwing the desk phone across the room. It crashed against the wall and sent pieces of plastic and electronic parts spraying over Renji due to his epically bad time to be walking in the door at that moment. She had just received her sixth cancellation. Suddenly, no one was in need of her services. How unusual. No, not really. Finally, one person confessed and told her what was going on when she asked for an explanation.

Byakuya Kuchiki had officially blacklisted her. Through his business associates and the rumor mill, word had spread through the business community effectively cutting her off from ever having a chance at making her new consulting business succeed. The word was that anyone conducting business with her would be blacklisted as well and be driven out of business and possibly out of the city. Her new business venture was stopped before it even began.

"That son of a bitch," she muttered, putting her head down on her desk. She was so upset she had not even noticed the stunned redhead standing in the doorway.

"Miko? Babe, what's wrong?" Renji asked, checking carefully for any further possible flying objects before he entered the room.

"I'm ruined!" she wailed, sobbing loudly into her folded arms that held up her head.

"Oh, it can't be –" He looked at the piece of paper she thrust in his face. The paper appeared to bleeding from all of the red ink that read cancellation. "Oh, damn. It is that bad."

"Oh, that bastard!" she howled, raising her head to look at Renji.

"Yes, we've already established that he's a bastard, dear," he murmured, patting her back as if she were an irritable toddler. "Didn't you tell me that you could never work again and still have enough to live off of for the rest of your life? And if I recall, that was even before your last business endeavor."

"Yeah. Why? You don't expect me to sit around and do nothing. Do you?" she asked him, sounding as if she were completely appalled by the idea which she actually was.

"You could always do me," he said, then quickly went on when she was not amused. "No. But what's wrong with a break Miss Workaholic? Besides, you might get a burst of inspiration if you would take time to think and relax. Maybe you need to experience a different part of life rather than your gold and ivory palaces filled with insincere cronies who have turned their back on you," he said, sitting down on her desk.

"Sweetheart, you've been around me too long. I never knew blatant honesty was catching, but you've definitely got it. I suppose you're right," she admitted, rubbing her sore eyes. She lay her head down on his thigh, sighing when he began stroking her long dark hair.

"Where should we go?" he inquired, looking down at her as he stroked her soft hair. "Let's take a vacation together. I think a change of scenery would be good for us don't you?"

"Renji, the _only_ scenery we see is the four walls in the bedroom. What's your point?" She stood up, moving between his legs to hug him.

"Don't forget the ceiling," he joked, embracing her tightly. "But that's my point exactly. There's other places we can have fun together too. Like on a beach, a dark alley…oooh, a balcony. I could give it to you slow and easy standing up as we watch the city lights below."

"Oh, ha ha ha. Funny guy," she retorted, stealing a brief kiss. She kissed him again, allowing her lips to linger. Her tongue slid between his lips exploring his mouth that tasted like chocolate. Two of her favorite things in one; how nice. If only all women could be as lucky as her. Then she had an idea. She pulled back from him with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"What? What are you thinking?" Renji asked, chuckling slightly because of the shell shocked expression on her face.

"I've got it. Oh, my god, Renji! I've got it!" she yelled, kissing him and trying to walk away but he pulled her back.

"You've got it and I want it," he growled playfully, kissing her neck. He made that wonderful growling noise in his throat which drove her crazy.

"It's all yours, sweetie," she assured him, kissing him briefly. "I know a lot of rich bitches who would like to spend time with beautiful young men like you and your friends."

"What? _What the hell were you thinking_?" Renji wondered what it would be like to spend a day in her head, to know her thoughts and her feelings. By the lecherous grin on her face at this time, he believed at had the high possibility of being sort of frightening.

"Gentlemen have their clubs. Social clubs, hostess clubs, strip clubs, golf clubs," Kamiko added casually. She smiled when Renji caught it and began laughing. "I am going to open a host club for women. We don't have those here. Pretty boys can mingle with lovely, lonely, and tragically bored rich women who have lots and lots of money and lots of time on their hands. Both of those given to them, I might add, by their workaholic husbands who ignore them. For one evening a lady can rent a boyfriend to sweet talk her and buy her drinks, although in the end she's paying for it all. What do you think?"

"I think you're evil, Madam Miko, that's what I think," he teased, licking her neck.

"It won't be a whorehouse. No sex allowed. Everyone will have to sign contracts that there will be no sex. Just talking and spending time together. Maybe a casual kiss or hug, but no hiding the salami. I'm selling companionship. Not sex," she explained, trying to ignore him kissing her neck and chest. She was disappointed he was too busy kissing her all over to catch her sly remark that time.

"So you're sure he won't mess with you and shut you down?" he asked, brushing over her breast. He could feel the hardened nipple through her shirt and knew she had foregone a bra today.

"Nope and you know why?" She pulled him by the ears to bring his lips to hers.

"I'm gonna look like Dumbo if you keep doing that," he warned her between kisses. "Why, Madam? What is your insurance that the ex from hell won't shut you down?"

"Because the business will be in your name. I'm listing you as the business owner. Congratulations, Renji, you're going to be the owner of a male harem," she told him, biting her lower lip to keep from giggling at his baffled expression.

"Well, isn't that a damn disappointment? A _male _harem? Fuck me," he mumbled, closing his eyes. He thought for sure she had lost her mind.

"Is that a request?" she asked, giggling when one brown eye popped open to look at her.

"If you will, then yes."

"Like I would tell you no."

* * *

"Oh, my god! You brought her again?" Grimmjow whined when Renji and Kamiko sat down beside Ichigo on the couch. They had claimed their usual comfortable spot in the corner of the bar tonight.

"Grimmjow, I have a proposition for you. How would you like to work for me?" Kamiko inquired, getting his full attention.

"All I heard was proposition, work, and me. Could you repeat that?" he asked, holding her gaze as she stood and walked toward him. His eyes immediately glued themselves to her ample cleavage when she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

Kamiko purposely put her hand at the upper part of his thigh allowing her fingers to fall toward his inner thigh. Sex was a language he spoke and she wanted him to understand her clearly. Placing her mouth so close to his ear that her lips brushed the outer curve, she explained exactly what he would be doing. She moved back, her lips inches from his while shaking her finger in his face as she said, "No sex with the clients. Do you understand me?"

Grimmjow nodded, playfully nipping at her finger. He pulled her down into his lap and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.

"What the hell did she say to him?" Ichigo asked Renji while both of them stared in disbelief as the two openly flirted with each other. "Shouldn't you save her before he puts his hands anywhere else?"

"Well, do you accept the offer?" she queried, pushing his hand away before it disappeared under her short skirt. She stood up before he could touch her again.

"Yes. It sounds like it could be fun." He licked his lips as he openly stared at her. "No sleeping with the boss or the clients, huh?"

"First time you dip your stick into one of the clients, you're gone. Do you understand?" she inquired, standing in front of him. "First time you try to screw me, I allow Tarzan here to kick your ass."

"Yes, mistress," he replied with a lascivious grin on his face while looking her over from head to toe again.

"Quit looking at me like that. You're making me feel dirty," she snapped, moving away to sit by Renji.

"You should feel dirty. I'm remembering something I saw the other night. Had sex in anymore parking lots lately?" His eyes met hers and he smiled even more broadly.

"Oh, you sick bastard! You watched us?" Renji yelled.

"It's a chance you take in a public place, my dear friend. By the way, does she always make that much noise?" His eyes were on Kamiko's red yet inexpressive face.

Ichigo was thinking how nice it would be to know what the hell was going. He ignored the other two arguing while Kamiko moved and sat down right beside him with her arm over the back of the couch behind him. Goose bumps rose on his neck when she leaned toward him and presented the same job offer to him that she had to Grimmjow.

"You are the strong silent type and women like all kinds of men. And that hair of yours," she commented, running her fingers through it. She smiled when he closed his eyes and leaned closer to her. Oh, yes, the ladies would definitely like him. Brooding and wounded, seems cold but is tenderhearted. He would be a great asset. She continued to stroke his hair while leaning toward him and talking in a voice so low the other two could not hear what she was saying. He looked way too happy and content for Renji's liking.

"Are you going to conduct all interviews this way?" Renji asked watching her and Ichigo warily.

"Mmmhmm," she murmured in affirmation, her lips getting alarmingly close to his friend's. She leaned back tracing his lips with her forefinger which he pressed a kiss to when she was done. "Very nice, Prince Charming."

"You like that?" Ichigo inquired, holding her hand and kissing the back then placing it on his shoulder.

"Okay, Loverboy, back off," Renji grumbled, when his friend put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Very nice. The ladies will love them. These two will be great," Kamiko stated in a very blunt businesslike manner. "Got anymore flirty friends?"

"No," her redheaded boyfriend blurted, pouting shamelessly.

"Oh, sweetie, just remember, you'll be the one I always go home with at night," she cooed, moving over into his lap. "Besides, you will be the actual owner and manager. I suppose I will be the assistant manager and personnel director."

"Oh, yes, that sounds lovely," Renji snorted, kicking back a shot of tequila.

"I have a deal for you two. Every guy that you bring to me that I hire and stays an employee for at least ninety days, you will get a thousand dollar signing bonus. Sound good?" Kamiko picked up her drink, shrieking when she noticed it was on fire. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a screaming orgasm. It's the only one I'll ever be able to give to you if our redheaded boyfriend there has any say so," Grimmjow testily muttered.

"He does and yes it will. Sucks to be you, my blue haired comrade," she retorted turning the glass up to her lips not stopping until it was empty. "What?"

All three men sat blinking at her. They wondered what would happen when the strength of the drink finally hit her like a ton of bricks. They did not have to wait long. A few minutes later, Kamiko felt hot and dizzy.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, his bright blue eyes skimming her face and heading downward where they stopped on her heaving chest.

"Is it hot in here to you guys?" She began fanning herself with her hand and her skin was turning pink.

"Nope. It's just you. You forgot you couldn't hold you liquor didn't you?" Renji questioned, sipping his beer.

"Apparently," she answered, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead and upper lip.

"You should take her home. She's not looking so well," Ichigo pointed out.

"Come on, lady boss. Let's go home," her boyfriend suggested, pushing her up to a standing position from from his lap. "We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow to get our business going."

"Renji, I love you," she announced, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Yep, I know," he responded playfully, bending down to heft her over his shoulder.

"Bye!" she yelled to Ichigo and Grimmjow, waving to them as he carried her from the bar. She squealed when Renji slapped her on the behind. "Hey, baby, wanna give me another go here in the parking lot?"

"You'll have to wait until we get home," he told her, putting her in the passenger's seat.

Kamiko waited until he was settled in the driver's seat to lean toward him. With her body pressed against his arm, she could feel the muscles in his arm flexing as he shifted gears. She began pressing kisses to his neck, sliding her hand down his arm to rest on top of his hand.

"I like long hard things," she murmured, moving her hand to his jean clad thigh. "Especially when they have lots of thrust behind him."

"Miko, you're such a tease," he mumbled as her fingers moved up his thigh. He felt her head lean against his shoulder and she grew very still. "Miko?"

Renji smiled as a soft snore met his ears in reply. She was asleep. She really did not handle alcohol well at all. Since she was already asleep, he knew just how he would be waking her up in the morning.


	8. Getting Things Started

Getting Things Started

Renji woke up alone. Dammit. She ruined his secret plans for a romantic morning liaison to get their day started. Where was she anyway? He put on his jeans and began the search for his missing lover. He searched the whole house, his anxiety rising as he checked each room and found each one empty. Of course she was in the last place he looked. She was standing out by the pool in her itty bitty red bikini talking to a man.

'Pool _boy_ my ass. That's a freaking pool _man_,' Renji thought bitterly as he stared at the big hulking man. The man appeared to be at least six and a half feet tall making Kamiko look like a child standing in front of him. He looked to be over two hundred pounds of unadulterated muscle – and hair. His arms, legs, and chest bordered on furry. At least, he did not have back hair. How the hell could such a hairy man be a pool cleaner? Ever heard of waxing? He had a lot of long wavy brown hair on his head that he had pulled back in a ponytail in addition to the fine coating of scruffy hair on his face.

Renji's irritation grew as he watched the man eyeball her with obvious appreciation as she talked to him. She had already stated she had a pool boy so the man had probably done that many times before; why get aggravated now? Because he was her boyfriend and it was his right to be pissed off when another man ogles his woman. He pushed open both French doors like a cowboy entering a saloon looking for a fight.

"Oh, here he is," Kamiko announced cheerily, running to him to grab his hand.

"What the – whoa!" Renji yelled when she seized his hand and jerked him forward.

"I think I've found another employee for us," she told him, dragging him to meet the new prospect. She turned her attention to the man who was smiling in a very friendly manner. He looked like a beach refugee who would be more at home asleep under an umbrella on the sand. She proudly presented the men to each other. Her excitement for the new business undertaking showed. And so did something else as Renji's eyes sneaked a peek at her breasts. Where was a towel when you need one? "Shunsui, this Renji, my boyfriend. He will be your boss. I'll be there too but he's the one you report to. I'm just the headhunter. Look, honey, won't he be perfect?"

'Damn, dude. A speedo really?' Renji thought to himself, pulling his attention back up to the man's face. Some things that are seen cannot be unseen and that was the things nightmares are made of. For men anyway. He looked like a fuzzy stripper that any woman would love to get their hands on. And it was made obscenely obvious by the small piece of material that he was big _everywhere_ not just in stature. Damn.

"If you say so, Miko. You're personnel director. Nice meeting you, Shunsui. I have to, uh, leave _now_," Renji announced feeling extraordinarily uncomfortable. He was now in dire need of washing his eyes and brain with bleach to destroy that image. He would get her for this later.

"Oh, by the way, you have to wear real clothes at the club," he heard Kamiko remark as he walked back into the house.

"That's my girl," he mumbled to himself, closing the door behind him.

* * *

They found a building in the downtown club district that would be perfect. It even had a partial second floor where the offices could be. One of the rooms had a glass wall that gave a great view of the whole building. That would be Renji's office. There was a raised dance floor in the middle and booths lined two of the walls. There were already tables and chairs. It appeared the last owners just unexpectedly left one day, locked the doors, and never came back. A long bar took up one whole wall of the club. It was the located right at the entrance so people could get their first drink immediately upon arrival then mosey around.

"This is the part that sucks. The licensing," Kamiko grumbled as she stood in line at the city government building. "Business licenses, liquor licenses, tax licenses…they like to add insult to injury."

"Miko, are going to go on a vacation before we open? It might be the last chance we get away for quite a while. Starting a new business and all we will be tied to it and – " he was cut off by a loud sigh from the workaholic he adored.

"Where would you like to go?" she inquired, poking her head around the person in front of her to see how far back in line they were.

"Are you purposely ignoring me or does it come naturally? You know, everyone needs to relax and play. Even you," he said, pointedly, turning her to face him. "Stop ignoring me."

"I'm not," she murmured, refusing to look at him. She jerked out of his grip and backed up. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know," he responded testily.

"God, Renji," she snorted with annoyance. "I don't want to argue with you especially over something like this. I'll plan something when we get home. How long? A week?"

"At least a week," he said, pulling her into him.

"Next!" the bored looking female clerk behind the window yelled. "Hey! Lovebirds! You're in the wrong line for marriage licenses."

"Good because that's not what we're here for," Kamiko retorted, stomping up to the window and shoving the papers through the bars into the clerk's face. She understood the wisdom of putting these people behind safety bars or Plexiglas windows now. She would strangle the woman if she could.

"Good?," Renji repeated under his breath. Hopefully one day she would get over that strict aversion to marriage. Although after meeting her ex-husband and things that have happened just since he had been around, he could understand why she felt that way.

* * *

Kamiko stood on the black wrought iron balcony looking at all of the people milling in the street below. Jazz music filled the air carrying over the hum of the people milling in the street. 'What a beautiful city,' she thought to herself. To some it would have been loud, dirty, and overcrowded; not a good place to relax and take a vacation. However, after living on her silent hill overlooking the ocean for so many years, she loved it. It was exciting and new. She felt a pair of hands on her hips and something hard pressed against her behind. Speaking of exciting and new… He had threated to make love to her on a balcony. It seems he was about to make good on that threat. She stood up to lean back against him.

"Are you happy?" she asked, sighing when he kissed her neck.

"Yes. I'm happy no matter where I am as long as your there," he replied, slipping his hand inside the black silk robe she was wearing to touch her breast.

"That's a lie," she retorted, turning her head to kiss him.

"It is not. I just wanted to get you away from all of that stuff for a while. Just relax. Come play with me," he murmured, teasing her lips with his tongue.

Kamiko sucked in a deep breath when her whole body responded to the playful touch by sending a wave of warm arousal over her from head to toe. "Don't you mean, play with me and I'll come," she whispered, gazing into his desire laden eyes.

"As you would like it, Madam Miko," he rejoined, pressing his lips to hers.

Kamiko had resigned herself to being called Madam because Ichigo and Grimmjow had gotten into the habit as well since Renji referred to her using the term so much. It made her feel like a whorehouse owner although she specifically stated that is not what it is. She believed that was why they did it; to irritate her in addition to making her blush every time they said it. Such children. Oh, well, she liked them all anyway with one exception. She loved Renji and she was about to make love to him because she could. She wanted to with every fiber of her very aroused being.

"Lean forward," he gently ordered her, nipping her earlobe.

Kamiko obediently leaned forward, grasping the cold, thin iron rail in front of her. Her whole body vibrated with anticipation when she felt him pulling up the robe. The soft material sliding against her skin gave her a wonderfully tantalizing sensation because it felt like many little fingers scraping over her thighs and behind. Biting her lip to suppress a cry, she felt him slide his erect member between her thighs and against her wanton womanhood.

"Renji, please," she begged, pushing back toward him. She felt him lean forward over her back, taking her chin in his hand to pull her head back slightly.

"Patience, my love," he whispered directly into her ear while he teased her some more by sliding against her. "How much do you want me?"

"I want you so badly. I need you right now. Please, give it to me," she pled with him shamelessly. She did not mind being put into a place of submission under the handsome redhead.

"Miko, do you love me?" he asked, teasing her entrance with the head.

"Renji –" she moaned, gasping when he pushed in then immediately pulled back out.

"Answer the question." He continued to move against her to torture her in a very pleasurable way.

"I love you," she stated breathlessly, turning her head to kiss him. A guttural groan of pure animalistic desire rolled in her throat as he massaged her breasts and pinched the nipples. Her body felt as if it were on fire. She was beginning to sweat and it was not just from the cloying southern humidity. It was from her sexy boyfriend arousing and teasing her until she was about to lose her mind.

"Are you mine?" he inquired, pushing the head into her again but not moving any further. He held her firmly in place by the hips when she tried to move back to push him in.

"Renji, is this really ne –"

"Just tell me and I'm yours. I'm already yours in every other way. Are you mine?"

Kamiko was on the verge of getting angry and losing her desire to have sex with him at all. Mind games pissed her off and she did not enjoy playing them. She knew he was not attempting to control her and was only doing this to heighten her stimulation, but it was becoming tiresome.

"Yes, Renji, I am. If you do not screw me now, I will walk away and you can give yourself a hand job here on the balcony. Do I make myself clear?" she queried, turning as far as she could to look at him.

"Crystal, ma'am," he replied, standing up straight and thrusting into her so hard he almost shoved her against the railing.

"Oh, yes!" she cried out when his sudden forceful movement offered some relief to her aching body. She called his name when he reached around with his hand to massage the little pleasure button hidden in her folds as he humped her mercilessly.

Renji decided since she asked for it she was going to get it. He would not last long going at it like this but that was okay because it did not have to be long to be good. Besides, with all of her squealing and moaning they were beginning to attract an audience from below. They had inadvertently became unlikely exhibitionists again.

Kamiko had no idea what was going on below the balcony because she was enjoying getting what she wanted way too much. She pushed back toward him while hanging on to the railing. She cried out while he banged her hard and fast; this encounter was quite different than their usual leisurely pace of lovemaking. The more pressure he put on her as he worked her with his hand, the closer she got to going over the edge into an abyss of pleasure. His other hand rested on her hip to hold her while he thrust into her with powerful strokes. Apparently all of that talking beforehand had done him some good in the excitement department.

"Oh, Miko, this is it," he warned her, shoving into her so deeply he bottomed out and touched off her orgasm while he unleashed inside of her.

Kamiko shuddered underneath him, her hips moving convulsively as she rode the waves of pleasure from her intense orgasm. She held onto the balcony railing for dear life as the ecstasy carried her away and made her feel lightheaded.

Their small audience of curious, horny drunks below clapped and cheered because it was quite apparent the couple had reached their end.

"You know," Renji said, kissing her cheek as she stared below at the group. "If we're going to keep doing this, we really should sell tickets."

* * *

"Have a nice vacation?" Ichigo asked as the two bosses strolled in on Monday afternoon. He, Grimmjow, and Shunsui had been at the building cleaning since the morning just like they had been the week before.

"Not even open and she's put us to work. But she goes on a vacation," Grimmjow grumbled, his face twisting with disgust as he wiped the thick layer of dust off the table. "I'm not a damn maid you know!"

Kamiko strolled up to the bitching bluenette with a pleasant, patient smile on her face. She stood right in front of him without saying a word, just staring up at him with that tranquil smile that was taking on a creepy appearance. The odd little smile widened when the big, tough man visibly shivered from her intense scrutiny. Everyone jumped, especially the man she touched, when she reached around and violently grabbed his ass, squeezing it so hard he yelped.

"You are whatever I say you are," she murmured, her eyes turning malicious as she glared at the man towering above her. She pressed her hand against his chest to feel his wildly beating heart. It surprised her to see that he appeared to be positively orgasmic as he looked down at her. Oh, he was one of _those_ men. She released his behind then slapped it soundly, the pop echoing through the room full of stunned silence. "What do you say?"

"Yes, mistress. Mistress, can I have another?" he asked, his trademark lecherous grin spreading across his face.

"You are one sick puppy," she commented, turning abruptly to walk away.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Renji inquired, running up the stairs to the second floor office behind her. That was a new and interesting personality change in his demure girlfriend.

"Mmmm, call it a disciplinary action," she stated in quivery voice because she was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. I'd say," he muttered, slamming the door behind them after they entered the office. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Crushing his lips to hers for a forceful passionate kiss, he lifted her up and pinned her to the wall with his body.

"What? Was that a turn on for you?" she queried, deeply curious as she stared into his eyes that were clouded with arousal. Possibly she was not the only one who had changed a bit.

"Maybe," he murmured, kissing her again until she pushed him away to breathe.

"Well, you better hang on to your hat, cowboy. We've got a day full of interviews coming," she warned him.

"Flirt all you like but it's me that you screw. Do you understand?" he asked, holding her to the wall.

"Oh, yes, I understand completely," she answered in a silky, sultry voice that made him shudder. "There's no other way I'd rather have it."

Renji carefully put her down, taking her face in his hands to kiss her gently and sweetly. This was turning out to be a more interesting adventure than he had imagined it would be. It was bringing out a whole new side to their personalities that they were experiencing for the first time. He watched her as she brought out the files from the briefcase and organized them on the desk in order of the interview time for each individual. She could be a horny sexpot one second and a staunch businesswoman the next. His eyes moved to her cleavage peeking from her tastefully low cut button down silk shirt. It was just enough to catch the eye and intrigue a man to look, making him want to see more. That's how he felt about her on a daily basis. Each day she revealed a little more about herself and that only made him want to see more, to know her more.

"Sweetie, what is it?" she asked, looking up from the file she was reading.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you," he said, smiling at her when she dropped the file and moved toward him.

Kamiko put her arms around him hugging him tightly. She loved him. Every minute of every day she became more enamored with him. She wanted him to be around for… for a very long time.

"I love you," she whispered so low he almost did not hear it.

"You never have to fear anything from me, Miko," he assured her, stroking her hair as he held her close.

Kamiko knew that. It was not him she feared. It was herself.


	9. The Interviews

The Interviews

Kamiko picked up the first file: Kenpachi Zaraki. He was applying for a bouncer position. Cat fights were going to break out from time to time and women fight dirty. Scratching, pulling hair, and ripping off clothes were favorite tactics. Then there was also the issue of jealous husbands or boyfriends. The door opened and a seven foot tall man walked in. His face was all angles and hardness with a scar down the left side from his forehead to his chin and he wore an eye patch over his right eye. He would be a powerful deterrent for any man, or woman for that matter, to start trouble here. His shoulder length black hair was slicked back from his severe face and he was wearing a black sleeveless t shirt, black jean, and heavy black leather biker boots.

"Do you actually ride a motorcycle?" Kamiko inquired, feeling Renji poke her in the behind. She was sitting on the front of the desk and he was sitting in the chair behind her.

"Yes, little lady, I do. Would you like for me to take you for a ride?" he asked, managing a smile that came off scary at best.

"I like big powerful things between my legs," she replied, hearing an odd mixture between a cough and a laugh behind her. "But I already get ridden pretty hard on a daily basis so I'll have to pass."

Renji made that noise again and Kenpachi's terrifying grin broadened. The man appeared to want to bite her as his green eyes glittered menacingly at her. Kamiko inquired about his work history asked a few banal personal questions about hobbies and interests outside of work. She had already decided to hire him but a few formalities had to be dealt with. Kenpachi Zaraki was hired and would be their head bouncer. Next.

Keigo Asano – a referral from Ichigo Kurosaki. The young man tripped into the room and landed flat on his face. Kamiko pressed her fist against her mouth to stifle her laugh while Renji openly guffawed. The poor thing was so nervous he looked as if he were going to cry. He was so cute! He had shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes like a puppy dog that pleaded with her to hire him. Oh, the women would love him! Especially the older women who really loved lap dogs; something to pet and stroke and love. He would probably enjoy it greatly himself because he acted somewhat attention starved. When he was told he was hired, he jumped up and kissed his new female boss right on the lips which greatly displeased the male boss sitting behind her. With a red face and bows in apology along with a few shed tears, he quickly left the room.

"Oh, my," Kamiko gasped when a man with short white hair and lots of muscles on his stocky body walked in. He walked and talked like an ex-military man which made him that much more intriguing. He had some captivating facial piercings; three in his left ear and one on his left eyebrow. Kensei Muguruma.

"Bouncer or bartender," she asked, crossing her legs exaggeratedly in front of him which immediately caught his attention and made him smile. A surprisingly mild reaction which was not surprising from a man who had restraint programmed into him through years of training. Good. Not all of the men working here needed to be lascivious jerks.

"I can do both, ma'am. I could do either one on any given night as necessity dictates," he responded matter of factly.

"Very good, sir. You're hired," she told him, standing up which made him directly spring to his feet.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said, saluting her in military fashion. His cheeks blushed a dark pink and he lowered his black eyes from hers. "Sorry. Old habit."

"I don't mind one bit," she assured him, smiling broadly at him as he nodded then turned to walk away.

Shuhei Hisagi – referral from Ichigo Kurosaki who was applying for a dual bartender/host position. Shuhei had in turn brought Kensei with him. A two for one deal in several ways from the both of them. Kamiko liked him immediately on sight for a host position. Black spiky hair, narrow black eyes, and a dangerous sexy look with tattoos on his face; he would drive the ladies wild. The quintessential bad boy if she ever saw one. She asked him the ingredients of several drinks, including a few that she had yet to find a bartender who knew them, but he easily rattled off the recipe sometimes including the instructions for mixing if it had special procedure. Impressive; he was hired.

The interviews were going at a steady pace and things were looking promising. Out the half dozen interviews left in the day, she hired a blond with a bowl cut and the most amazing teeth named Shinji Hirako. He had a quiet aloofness that would appeal to certain women. She also hired a cute little guy named Mizuiro Kojima who was another friend of Ichigo's. She had been highly skeptical when he walked because he was short and skinny with a feminine appearance due to his delicate features and chin length black hair and big round dark eyes. Kamiko thought a sixteen year old girl had wandered into the office when he entered. He was surprisingly suave and debonair, literally sweeping her off her feet when he danced her around in the office in a short but intense Latin samba.

The next round of interviews yielded more shocking treasures. Four of them were referrals from Grimmjow and were all his university professors.

"Unbelievable," she grumbled, as she looked at their files. What a unique way to kiss the teacher's ass. A far cry from an apple for sure. The first to walk in was Kaname Tosen. He was a handsome man with skin the color of cocoa and black hair in braids that reached just below his shoulders. He was wearing mirrored visor like sunglasses and using a white and red cane; he was blind.

"There's a pretty lady in the room. I can smell her," he said as soon as he appeared in the doorway.

"Here let me help you," Kamiko said, getting up with the intention to lead him around the couch and other furniture in the room.

"Stay where you are beautiful and talk to me with that sexy voice," he requested, his voice as smooth and enchanting as his words. "I will find you."

"All right. Mr. Tosen –"

"Kaname, please." He deftly moved the cane back and forth and maneuvered around the couch.

"Kaname, your application says you are a college professor. What is your chosen specialty of study?" she inquired, watching him with great interest as he easily found his way across the room. He was managing better than that kid Keigo had with two good eyes.

"Journalism. My favorite hobby is cooking," he added, getting closer to her as he talked.

"Remarkable, Kaname. You're almost here. Tell me, what do you think you can offer the women here?" she asked, observing him as he walked right up to her. She gasped when he placed his hand directly on her cheek.

"Don't be offended. I just want to feel what you look like," he informed her as his velvety fingers traced every feature of her face. "There's a man here as well. I think he's jealous. He's breathing very hard and he's standing very close to you in a protective stance. You're the other boss."

"I'm _the_ boss," Renji corrected grumpily, keeping his eyes on the man's hands as they explored his girlfriend's face.

"Oh, so you're the head boss here. I bet when you're home this little lady owns you," Kaname retorted, smiling when Kamiko snorted before she could fully stifle her giggle.

"The question, Kaname. What can you offer women here?" she repeated, holding her breath when his fingers trailed over her chin and down her neck.

"I can see things that other men with two functioning eyes can't," he stated in a low deep voice, moving closer to her. His hands moved back up her neck the down again, raising goose bumps on her skin. "I can see by touching." His fingers brushed across her chest. "I can see by hearing. I heard in your voice that you are very relaxed and sure of yourself. You're quite happy right now. I would bet the man next to you has a lot to do with that."

Kamiko looked at Renji and stuck her tongue out. His face reddened with embarrassment. That's what he gets for being so jealous. She held her breath when the man leaned so close his cheek brushed hers. She heard him sniffing her and resisted the urge to push him away.

"I smell lavender and vanilla. An intoxicating combination especially when mixed with your heightened pheromone levels due to your excitement," he said, his lips nearly grazing hers when he pulled back from her.

"Holy shit, you're hired," she breathed, grabbing his file and fanning herself. Of course this would be the type of find from Grimmjow. Birds of a feather flock together so to speak; he gravitates toward men who are like him for mentors. She could barely wait to meet the other three.

"I swear to god if you dare to use the sense of taste, I don't care if you are blind, I will whip your ass right here," Renji growled through his teeth.

"Renji!" she yelled in offended horror. "Kaname, I'm so sorry. I –"

"He's completely correct, my dear. I overstepped my boundaries. Thank you for the opportunity to work for you," he said, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Kamiko gasped and fanned harder when the man's soft lips pressed against the back of her hand. She regarded him with respect and fascination as he found his way back out of the room even more effortlessly than he had entered.

"Need a minute? Need a cold shower? I can bend you over the desk if you'd like," Renji offered after Kaname left the room.

"The last one sounds great but let's wait," she suggested, calling for the next man to interview. Gin Ichimaru.

Okay. He was different. Tall and thin with a cap of stunning silver hair and eyes narrowed to slits so that their color and even their existence was questionable. He wore what appeared to be a permanent grin that made him look mischievous and up to something.

"Taking that adage 'always smile because it makes them wonder what you're thinking' to heart aren't ya?" Kamiko asked, feeling the need to hold the file folder in front of her breasts to hide them. Even though she could not see them, she could _feel_ his eyes on her.

"You seem to know what I'm thinking," he answered, sitting in the middle of the couch and extending his long limbs to get comfortable.

Kamiko shivered then swallowed the lump in her throat. She rubbed the hair on the back of her neck to make it lay back down. Does any woman like the creepy, frightening, undercover pervert type? His light breathy voice ran across her nerves like ice water.

"How would you seduce a woman?" she inquired then did a double take of the page. Shit! She wished she had read the question silently before she had read it out loud.

"I would buy her drinks and ask her questions about herself all night. What she likes or doesn't like. What makes her happy or sad. What frightens her or pleases her. I would want to know everything about her," he explained, leaning forward to Kamiko. "What about you Ms. Kuchiki? What makes you happy?"

"The red head behind me who will be your boss. Congratulations," she said, shaking his hand. It takes all kinds. Variety is the spice of life and some women like their men spicier than others. That one right there seemed to contain a trace of arsenic. Next.

"Coyote Starrk. Interesting name," Kamiko remarked not realizing the man was already in the room.

"I always love compliments from lovely women," he said, sitting down on the couch.

"Mr. Starrk. So nice to meet you. Why should I hire you?" she queried pointedly. She stared at the sleepy looking man who punctuated that appearance with a yawn. His bluish gray eyes held an expression of permanent terminal boredom and his shaggy brown hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed to get here. His clothes were surprisingly immaculate and flawlessly pressed.

"I can make women want to do things. Things they normally wouldn't do," he answered, confidently.

"Oh? I'm simply captivated, Mr. Starrk. Please tell me how you do this," she stated cattily. A squeal escaped her when he suddenly pulled her off the desk and into his arms. He danced her around the room, dipping her, spinning her, and guiding her easily into steps she had never done before. He slowed things down a bit holding her close, stroking her hair as he looked deeply into her eyes, and occasionally grazed her womanhood against his thigh while he manipulated her through a sexy, intimate tango. He dipped her one more time, leaning her back for her agitated and red faced boyfriend to see her flushed face and desire laden eyes.

Kamiko was panting with desire, and it was a damn good thing Renji was in the room.

"Let me guess," Renji began, folding his arms over his chest, "he's hired."

"Oh, yes," she responded breathlessly, making an odd squeaking sound when the man stood her back up. She staggered a bit from the immediate head rush and onslaught of dizziness. Once she was finally able to walk again after Starrk had departed, she rushed to the door to lock it. "What was that you said about bending me over the desk?"

* * *

Kamiko stared at the folder in her hands. The last of Grimmjow's referrals and of his professors: psychiatrist and developmental psychologist, Sosuke Aizen. She was sitting at the desk waiting for Renji to return. Since they had been busy with other things during their actual lunch break, he had gone out to get them something to eat. The door opened and she thought it was him.

"Hey, honey would you – " Her words stopped when she looked up to see that it was not Renji but a tall man with shaggy brown hair and friendly brown eyes behind a pair of black framed glasses. He was wearing a brown and yellow argyle vest over a white button down shirt with a tie, khaki pants, and brown loafers. Where did this guy get his fashion advice? The absolute guide of how to look like a stereotypical nerdy teacher? He was still extremely good looking despite the geeky appearance.

"That was a very friendly greeting for a prospective employee," he remarked, shifting uncomfortably from one food to the other.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled self-consciously, standing up from the chair. She extended her hand to him receiving a firm handshake that seemed to linger a little too long. "I'm Kamiko Kuchiki. You must be Sosuke Aizen."

"Yes, I am. Aren't you Byakuya Kuchiki's ex-wife?" he inquired, smiling when she nodded an affirmation. "He's a real idiot to let you get away."

"I would be forced to agree, but let's talk about you, Mr. Aizen," she said, sitting back down at the desk. She was wearing a mask of professionalism to hide the hurt and fury that had been stirred up at the mention of her ex-husband's name. Anxiety began to creep in as well when she wondered how long it would be before Byakuya found out about her present business and tried to destroy it. Ruthless bastard; he never did know when to just let things go.

"You can call me Sosuke," he told her, taking off his glasses to study her with his deep brown eyes.

"All right, Sosuke. Why would you like to work here?" she asked, feeling her heart skip a beat when pulled off the sweater next. What the hell was he doing? This was not a try out for a stripper troupe. Maybe he was just warm. She knew she was.

"I am a psychologist because I am fascinated with people. Why they do the things they do. Why they have certain reactions. Why some are more easily enticed than others," he stated in a voice that was an octave lower than when he first started talking. His voice had a mesmerizing quality to it that she found slightly unnerving.

Kamiko could not stop herself from staring as he untied the yellow tie from the neck of his shirt and slowly slid it from his collar. Her whole body tingled when he moved toward her. She swallowed convulsively in an attempt to get rid of the lump formed in her throat by alarming desire as he walked toward her unbuttoning his shirt. Her eyes held his intense gaze when he stood in front of her.

"I can be almost anything a woman wants me to be. I can be a shy, quiet bookish type or…" He reached up to run his fingers through his hair to slick it back leaving one long piece hanging over his forehead between his eyes.

Oh, god! Where is Renji? Kamiko bit her lower lip as she watched the man transform from a geek to a god right before her very eyes. She stood up to push back his white dress shirt to see the tanned skinned and the muscles the lie underneath that beautiful golden skin. 'Oh, shit! Superman does exist,' she thought to herself, running her hand across one extremely well developed pectoral muscle.

"So Casanova, you've got the body. Dazzle me with a little flirting," she said, moving her eyes to his which were sparkling with obvious amusement. He liked manipulating people and it showed on his face with that self-satisfied smirk on his lips to his cold, calculating eyes. It was almost if she could see him thinking and plotting how he would seduce her.

"All right, gorgeous," he practically cooed, placing one hand on her jaw and the other on the delicate swell of her hip. "I could see the pain in your eyes when I mentioned your ex. It still hurts doesn't it?"

Kamiko lowered her eyes from his. She wanted him to stop talking and she wanted Renji to walk through the door. Her skin prickled and felt as if an electrical shock were going through her when his finger curled beneath her chin and brought her eyes back up to his.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. It was his loss. Just let it go. I can help you," he said, his voice a deep rumble in his throat as he lowered it again. His lips moved closer to hers. "I can take the hurt away. For one night, I can be your hero and make you forget him."

"Very nice. But you'll have to back it down a notch on the guests. I'm sure you can judge which women are weaker than others. Don't feed them a line of shit and make them fall in love with you. We want repeat customers…not stalkers. Absolutely no mind games or playing with their emotions. Can you do that?" she asked, feeling a certain sense of gratification at seeing the astonished look on his face as he blinked rapidly in confusion. He was a bewildered spider who could not believe a helpless woman had actually **not** gotten trapped in his web of deceit and lies.

"Yes. I can do that," he assured her, still holding her in his arms.

Renji walked in, his face immediately twisting into a frightening display of unmasked fury. "What the hell is this?"

"Our next employee. Say hello to Sosuke Aizen." She turned her eyes back to the handsome, sophisticated man who had yet to release her from his grip. She had just hired a perfect dream boat – or a nightmare cruise ship.

* * *

When they got home, Renji flopped down on the couch, completely exhausted. Closing his eyes and placing his arm over them, he leaned his head on the back of the soft puffy couch. He was relieved he had survived the interviews and so had she. That last interviewee had him worried. The guy had shown up early and helped himself to the interview and Kamiko. He pondered what position he would have found them in if he had shown up five minutes later. It was apparent the man was an extremely smooth operator and talker and the way he was looking at Kamiko made him think of the man as something of a sexual predator. Do women really want men like that? Kamiko had told him it takes all kinds, but all kinds of what he was not sure.

Renji felt her sit down on the couch next to him and put her arms around his shoulders. His body responded to the light kisses she placed on his neck by instantly growing hard. He groaned from weariness and arousal when her hand slid between his legs and squeezed his already fully erect member.

"Renji," she whispered, straddling his lap as she pulled at his belt.

Nymphomaniac. A moan passed his lips when she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, freeing his rigid manhood. He had lived through the interview process, but he wondered if he would be able to survive her. If this kept up, he might have to call in back up to keep her from killing him. Now there's a weird thought. What man wouldn't jump at that offer?


	10. Opening Night Part 1

Opening Night Part 1

The day the infamous 'no sex' contracts were brought out to be signed was a cause for much whining and complaining from the men. The 'have sex, have no job' clause quickly ended the protests. Things were too hard economically to be without a job and for most of them this was their second job and an easy one at that. How could they ruin it with a simple thing like sex? Kamiko had complete surety that at some point a few of them would fall victim to temptation. She dreaded when that happened. That was the one thing she had always hated was firing people.

Two months after her concept was conceived, they were ready to open the club. Welcome to the Kings of Hearts.

* * *

Kamiko had gotten up early to get to the club to complete a few last minute projects and to check over things once more. Tonight was opening night. She was extremely anxious and had a hard time sleeping the night before. She felt like a fretful mother about to give birth which in a way she supposed she was a mother about to give birth to a dream. This was the part she loved; the excitement and joy of beginning something new and wonderful. She was behind the bar stocking the rest of the alcohol and glassware that Shuhei and Kensei had not finished last night. A smile curled her lips when she thought about how hard all of the guys had worked to make sure everything was perfect just for her. Even the snobby highbrow professors had worked liked dogs to help get things finished and done right.

Kamiko had worn a cut off denim skirt with a dark purple thin strapped tank top. She had kicked off her sandals and was running around the bar barefoot. Her ex-husband had always referred to the practice as common and uncouth. At least he was no longer around to berate her for such simple, pointless things. Who cares if she was wearing shoes or not? She was bending over jerking open a box of vodka bottles when she felt a pair of hands press themselves to her behind. Shrieking and jumping forward from surprise, her forehead made contact with the thick, unyielding wood of the highly polished bar.

"OW! DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, rubbing her throbbing forehead as she stood up. Wheeling around she came face to face with a highly amused black haired bartender. "Shuehei! What the hell are you doing here? I didn't tell you to come in. You're not supposed to be here until this evening."

"I know, but I wanted to come in and finish what we did not get to last night," he answered trying to stop chuckling at her because she was in pain. He moved to the ice machine, grabbing one of the bar towels. After making an ice pack for her sore forehead, he went to her with it. "Here. We can't have the Lady Boss with a big goose egg on her forehead for opening night."

Kamiko held her breath when he trapped her between his body and the bar. She flinched and hissed in pain when he gently pressed the makeshift ice pack to her throbbing forehead. Closing her eyes to enjoy the soothing coolness, she realized just how close he was to her. He was overly happy to see her and the hardness was pressed against her belly. She bit her lower lip and concentrated on standing very still so she would not move against him and make it worse. Unfortunately, he moved the ice pack which sent a jolt of pain through her head and caused her to flinch. Her eyes flew open and went to his face. Their eyes locked and he gazed at her for a dangerously long moment.

"Shuhei, I really like you. You impressed me greatly with your knowledge and you continue to do so with your work ethic. Please, please don't make me fire you," she implored him, holding his intense stare.

"No, ma'am. I wouldn't dare," he politely responded, backing away after she took over holding the ice pack. "Why don't you go home? I'll finish this."

Kamiko decided to follow his suggestion. He could handle it. Temptation was literally staring her in the face as he stood in front of her wearing tight black jeans and a form fitting black tank top. She needed to go home to her boyfriend.

* * *

"Does that look okay? Can you see the bump?" Kamiko inquired for the tenth time as she peered at herself in the mirror.

"Miko, it's fine. No one can see that tiny little bump," Renji assured her, smiling broadly. He laughed when she had told him the story of how she got that bump. She had cried because it was still hurting so he held her and kissed her until it led to something to make her feel better that ended with an orgasm.

Kamiko and Renji both checked her reflection. She was wearing a dark purple dress with rhinestone studded straps and a big flared skirt complete with layers of black tulle underneath to give it extra puffiness. Her black-brown hair was twisted into an updo to keep it off her neck. She smiled at herself when she thought about how she looked like a glamorous fifties housewife.

"I feel like a dork," Renji grumbled as she fixed his black ascot. She had chosen that instead of bow tie for him so he would be different than the others.

"I think you look amazing and sexy," she complimented, kissing him.

"I feel like I'm going to the prom," he muttered, shifting uncomfortably in the tuxedo. He really hated dressing up.

"Well, tonight will be kind of like prom. There will be alcohol, dancing, and flirting. And we'll have to watch the kids for sneaking off to the bathrooms to have sex. We need to make sure all of the offices are locked," she reminded him, turning around to put her lipstick on. "Ready?"

"Let's go, Madam Miko."

* * *

'OH MY GOD! 'It's a good thing I have Renji. If I was single…damn,' Kamiko thought to herself as she greedily stared at the eye candy set before her. All of the men were wearing black tuxedos tonight except for the four professors. She had decided to make them her elite group, catering to 'special' guests (meaning extraordinarily loaded and socially superior – in their tiny little minds anyway). She had no qualms separating a fool from her, or rather her husband's, money and using these beautiful men to do it. Just being in the room with so many handsome men at once was making her hot and bothered. She was thankful the air conditioners had been running on full blast all day making the room like a freezer, but she was still breaking into a sweat.

"Damn," she muttered to herself, looking around.

"All right, gentlemen!" Renji yelled, hopping onto the bar. "We will soon be open for business. Just remember, no sex with the customers. The private parts are completely off limits. Therefore, no hands or mouths will be allowed either. It's all sex. Kissing and hugging are permitted but don't get so hot and heavy you do something stupid. You will immediately be fired. There are no second chances. Otherwise, have fun. Flirt and drink all you want. Good luck, gentleman."

Kamiko clapped and laughed when Kensei and Shuhei opened the champagne bottles to punctuate the end of Renji's little speech. She laughed even harder when Renji had to dive off the bar to avoid the flying corks they had purposely aimed at him. It served him right for laughing at her for hitting her head. The two bartenders were so cute in their old fashioned bartenders outfits complete with the black vests and purple garters on their sleeves. She had decided to use the color purple because it represented passion and deep romantic love. The glasses of champagne were passed around, then it was time for the toast. She squealed when Grimmjow grabbed her by the waist and lifted her to sit her down on the bar.

"You're turn lady boss. Ready to wish us luck?" he asked, his bright blue eyes meeting hers.

Kamiko was totally unprepared for what happened next. She gasped when his lips pressed against hers for a kiss.

"Congratulations, Kam. I will always be willing to help make any of your dreams come true," he whispered before backing away.

DAMMIT! Kamiko struggled to regain the ability for rational thought. She had to say something. Think, think…damn him. Shaking her head in hopes it would kick her brain into gear, she raised her glass and prayed she could begin the toast.

"I must say all of you men look incredibly handsome. You will be fulfilling fantasies and making dreams come true. You will be capturing many hearts tonight but please let them down easy at the end of the evening. Have fun, but not too much. Here's to you gentlemen," she said, raising her glass with a dazzling smile before draining it dry. She was helped off the counter by Shuhei and Kensei when all of the men came up to hug her and congratulate her. She received a few kisses on the cheek; from which men she could not say because they were all coming at her at once and she felt lightheaded. It was great to be her at this moment.

"Kenny!" she yelled, running after the tall man as he headed for his place at the front door. "The appointment book is by the door. The first ten are already scheduled. Don't forget we do this by appointment only. You can schedule women for appointments on other nights and we never accept walk ins. All right?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll remember," he promised, walking to the door.

Kamiko had used the same channels to build this business that Byakuya had used to destroy the last one. Having Renji's name as the owner and leaving herself completely out of it would keep the ex-husband off the trail – for a little while at least. Hopefully in his self-importance, Byakuya had not bothered to commit her boyfriend's name to memory and would not make the connection. All of this working relied on her ex-husband's arrogance and she was sure that was something she could depend on. She stood at the bar and waited for the first ten ladies to be led in by Kenny.

Women she had once called friends and colleagues but who had turned their back on her after the divorce stood gaping at her. She was sure they would keep their mouths shut because they did not want their husbands knowing they had been visiting a host club. Even so, they still managed to be snotty and look down their noses at her. The way they anxiously gripped their fur coats and designer wraps betrayed their uneasiness.

"Welcome, ladies. I trust you will have a good evening. Knowing you like I do, I have picked out the man who I believe will best suit your wishes and desires," Kamiko humbly announced, taking the first woman by the hand to lead her to her gentleman companion for the evening.

Each man was already set up at a table or booth waiting for his specific guest. This was going to be a more subdued and tasteful affair than the deafening and raucous atmosphere of a nightclub – there were already dozens of those on this strip. It would also be easier for her and Renji to watch for any illicit behavior with the quieter, smaller and much more intimate environment. The music was playing low in the background and would be turned up later for dancing if the ladies requested it.

When all of the ladies were seated with their male friends for the night, she returned to booth in the corner where Renji sat waiting for her. From here they could view everyone and watch what was going on. She had specifically designed this booth for him and her and noted it as off limits to everyone else. This would also be the VIP seating when she had very special guests.

Her friend, Ayume, had already contacted her about hosting a bachelorette party for her impending second round of nuptials. Every time Kamiko thought about it, she wanted to laugh and pondered what possible misadventure awaited them this time. The guest list was the same as it had been for her first bachelorette party. They were also going to be the bride's maids again. The possible victim this time was a tobacco tycoon named Baraggan Louisenbairn. "An old fart with one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel. A real gem with tons of money who is bound to keel over any day," according his adoring fiancée Ayume. Yep. That gal is a real prize herself.

Kamiko had several more private parties scheduled for the future as well. Once word of this place hit the network, she was receiving tons of calls for reservations. The club was booked for months in advance already. A lot of those calls were from the same women who had shunned her and scorned her barely over two months ago. Now they were nearly knocking down her door for a taste of the lovely wares of her, no his, Renji's new business. How ironic. Obsequious degenerates. She wondered if this was what Byakuya Kuchiki felt like; to be in a position where you have something everyone one wants and will kiss any amount of ass to get it. Now wonder it angered him so greatly when she would not bend to his will.

"What are you thinking about?" Renji inquired, handing her another glass of champagne.

"Thinking about how well your new business is going to do. You're going to be a success, dear, whether you like it or not. Congratulations," she said, touching her glass to his to make a satisfying clink in a congratulatory toast.

"You know this is really yours. I'm just the front man who's riding on your beautiful coat tails," he murmured, reaching around to pinch her behind. She squealed and giggled, but no one noticed them because they were too deep in their own conversations. "I would be nothing without you."

"Renji, you'd be just fine without me. You're a strong determined person. You can do anything you set your mind to," she said, ignoring the champagne and kissing his lips.

"You just described yourself, Miko," he told her, setting the glass down on the table. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss.

A throat being cleared by someone right in front of their table caused them to jump apart like two teenagers caught making out on the family sofa. Kensei stood in front of them with an expressionless face except maybe for a slight bit of anger.

"Madam Miko, I need you to come with me. We have a problem," he informed her, reaching out for her hand to assist her from the plush seat.

"Already? Who is it?" she asked following Kensei to the hall that led to the stockroom and restrooms.

"Mizuiro," he answered, stopping at the door to the hallway.

"Mizuiro?" she inquired in confusion putting her hand on the doorknob.

"Ma'am he's –"

Before Kensei could finish his warning she opened the door to see the small young man viciously screwing the woman he had been paired with. Kamiko stared unable speak. He had the woman bent over with her hands pressed against the wall as he humped her brains out. The woman, Menoly Mallia, the extraordinarily young wife of an investment banker was howling like a cat in heat from the young man's hard strokes. The neglected wife and her attentive lover were caught during hard rough sex and both were about to get kicked out.

"Mizuiro?" she called but was not heard or completely ignored. She cleared her throat unable to take her eyes from the live pornographic display. She was gently moved aside by Kensei who stood in front of her.

"Mizuiro Kojima! Cease and desist at once!" Kensei yelled with astounding volume and the authority of an army drill sergeant.

The couple immediately stopped and pulled away from each other in surprise. They stared in astonishment at the two people at the end of the hall with shock widened eyes. They immediately began straightening their clothes under the disdainful scrutiny of Kamiko and Kensei.

Kamiko found her voice at last to bring the painfully awkward moment to a close by saying the words she never thought she would have to say so soon, "You're fired! Kensei, please escort our ex-employee and his client to the door. Tell Kenny to make a note that neither one are welcome here anymore."

"But wait!" Mizuiro yelled, lunging toward her to be grabbed and pushed back by Kensei.

"Hey, bitch! You can't do that!" the trash mouthed spoiled blond screamed at her.

"I can and I just did. Get out and don't come back," she muttered with a menacing edge to her voice. "Kensei, if you will."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded respectfully.

Dammit. Mizuiro? Really? Of all the ones to be dismissed for a sexual infraction, in her wildest dreams she never thought it would be him. Particularly not the first one canned for committing the one big no-no.

"Mizuiro." And she giggled. Unbelievable.


	11. Opening Night Part 2

Opening Night Part 2

Kamiko was still giggling to herself when she reached the table where a very puzzled redhead sat.

"What happened?" he asked when she sat down beside him. He watched her with overwhelming curiosity as she drank the previously untouched champagne before answering.

"I just had to fire our first employee for unbecoming conduct," she stated politely, pouring herself another glass of the golden bubbly drink.

"What? Really? Who?" he inquired in rapid succession. "Be careful with that," he warned, watching her drink her third glass of champagne for the night. He was counting. The thought of her losing consciousness halfway through the evening did not appeal to him.

"Mizuiro." She ignored his warning and drank it all. She felt a nice warmth cover her from head to toe.

"Mizuiro?" Which one was he? It took him a minute to mentally go through the faces and names. "The little girlie boy? Really? You're joking! Stop it."

"I wish I were," she returned, leaning her head on his shoulder. They both began laughing loudly and hysterically. This time they drew stares of irritation from their employees and guests. The bosses were disturbing everyone. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to his office so they would not bother anyone further.

Renji sat down on the couch that faced the glass wall so they could look below. Grimmjow was already kissing his lady, no surprise there. Aizen had his hand against his guest's cheek and was gazing deeply into her eyes. Ichigo was sitting on the opposite side of the table from his companion, flipping a napkin while she looked around as if she wanted to leave. His lady was named Yoshi; a single fortysomething, a well-known artist, and an accomplished business woman who owned an art gallery. It was not good that both parties seemed completely uninterested. Everyone else seemed to be having nice conversations; some were intense with the two people's heads drawn together while others were on the lighter side with both parties laughing.

"Hey, honey, you might need to go help our orange haired friend down there. I think he's in trouble," Renji said, poking her in the ribs.

"Me?" she inquired, staring at him.

"You're personnel director and assistant manager. Go assist your personnel," he joked, slapping her on the behind when she stood up.

Kamiko lurched toward the door with a startled cry. With an exasperated breath she headed downstairs to get things going with Ichigo and his friend. She walked up to the disturbingly silent table with a smile on her face, taking a seat beside Ichigo. She had unintentionally paired him with an ice queen. The eccentric green haired woman acted bored and completely uninterested. Time to stir up a little interest.

"Ichigo," she murmured, leaning close to him. "Come dance with me."

Kamiko stood up with her hand held out for him while motioning to Shuhei to turn up the volume a bit on the music. A slow song was playing as she led Ichigo to the dance floor. She positioned herself in his arms, pressing his hand against the swell of her hip and holding the other one in hers.

"Dance very close to me and hold my gaze. I'll lead you, okay," she told him, pressing her hips into him and pushing her thigh against his to move his leg back.

"Damn, do that a few more times and you can lead me anywhere," he murmured, his brown eyes holding her greenish gold eyes.

"Don't temp me, sweet thing," she warned him, keeping to a simple box step so she did not trip him up. "Spin me and pull me to you with my back against you."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded, doing as she instructed.

Kamiko covered his hands with hers and slid them down to rest low on her hips with his fingers trailing over her thighs. She undulated her body against his pulling something akin to a growl from him.

"Stop that," she murmured, turning her head to look at him. She gasped when she noticed her lips were very close to his. Her hand went to the back of his head as they slowly moved their hips in a circle to the song.

"You stop," he hissed back, pressing his hands against her body and holding her firmly.

"Excuse me!" a very indignant woman exclaimed.

Both of them turned their heads to see a very aggravated Yoshi standing in front of them.

"I'm not paying a lot of money for him to dance with you," she remarked caustically, her face twisting with anger.

"You're right," Kamiko said, moving away from Ichigo. She took his hand and placed it over the other woman's. "He's all yours. Enjoy the rest of your evening. I'll have Shuhei bring over a bottle of champagne."

Kamiko paused at the bar to give instructions to Shuhei to take a bottle of champagne to their table when they sat back down. She was pleased to see more of the couples getting up to dance. She had gotten things going in more ways than one. Hurrying to the staircase, she took off her high heels to bound up the steps. She had a handsome redhead to get to.

"Nice job, sweetheart," he complimented when she reentered his office.

"Ichigo's guest just needed a little friendly competition to get her going," she explained, setting her high heels down on the floor in front of the couch. She sat down beside him and they watched the people below for a few minutes before she turned to him to kiss him. Pressing her lips against his, she moaned when his tongue slid across her lower lip. Opening her lips, she touched his tongue with hers beckoning him to taste her champagne flavored mouth. After allowing him to get a good taste of her and feeling a gush of warmth and wetness between her thighs, she moved to sit in his lap. "Take me," she begged, reaching down to the waistband of the pants.

"No," he said, pushing her hands away.

"What?" she asked, staring at him in shock.

"No," he repeated, pushing her off his lap and onto the couch. He stood up to stare at the couples below out of the floor to ceiling window.

"But why?"

"I'm tired, Miko. You've been about to screw me to death. I can't take it anymore."

"You're kidding right?" She stood up to go to him, sliding her arms around his waist. "You're the one who started this? Remember the day by the pool?"

"Yeah. I remember. I had no idea I was unleashing a beast," he muttered, placing his forehead against the cool glass.

"A beast?" she repeated, backing away from him. "Really? Is that how you view me now? A beast? An animal? A crazed sex feind!"

"Miko, wait, I – " He moved toward her, and she backed away with her hand up in a halt gesture.

"Um, Renji, I," she paused for a moment to reach down and grab her shoes. "I-I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

"What you're leaving? Where are you going?" he demanded grabbing her arm as she walked by him.

"Away," she snapped, snatching her arm out of his grip. She opened the door and ran down the stairs.

"Kam? Kam!" Shuhei yelled after her when she ran past the bar and through the side door. He caught her just as she was about to run out of the back door. "What's wrong?"

"Let me go. Let me go!" she screamed like an angry child trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"No! Not until you at least tell me where you're going," he demanded, holding fast to her arm but managing to keep from hurting her.

"Please, just let go," she requested, hanging limply in his arms when he refused to let her go. She just wanted to get away to think.

"Kam, be careful," he murmured, releasing her.

'At least he doesn't call me Miko thank god,' she thought to herself as she walked through the door and into the alley behind the club. She walked. She walked and walked until she did not know where she was at. With her high heels hanging limply from her finger and her feet aching, she looked around to see that she was completely lost in a very questionable looking part of town.

"Great. Way to go, Kamiko," she fussed at herself. She let her temper get the best of her and got herself into a bad situation. In her anger, she had stomped off without her cell phone.

"Are you lost, little girl?" a male voice inquired.

Kamiko saw a man standing on the broken down porch of what she would have thought was an abandoned building. She did not see him there a few minutes ago. He was wearing a dark green shirt and pants with a black jacket over it despite it being a warm summer night. He was also wearing a green and white bucket hat that hid his eyes and the rest of his face was covered by a fan he was holding. How bizarre.

"I'm lost. But I'm not a little girl," she snapped, shivering despite the hot breeze blowing across her skin. This guy was creepier than Gin. And that was saying something.

"Did you run away from the prom?" he asked, lowering the fan to show her the lopsided, playful grin on his lips.

Why did she like if she was a teenager this guy would molest her in a second? "You could say that," she replied.

"Would you like to come inside? You can use my phone to call someone if you need to," he offered, closing the fan and putting it in his pocket.

"Don't you have a cell phone? Everyone uses cell phones. Bring it out to me," she requested, holding out her hand.

"I have candy inside," he said switching tactics to lure her in.

Shit! Was this guy for real? He was the boogeyman in human form. She had nightmares about men like this as a kid. The hair stood up on the back of her neck. Her body was getting ready to act on the flight part of the fight or flight reaction to fear. She jumped apprehensively when he began to laugh lightly. He took off the hat and she could he see that he had shaggy, pale, almost platinum, blond hair. It was too dark to see the color of his eyes but she could tell he was incredibly amused by her terrified reaction.

"Come in and I'll get you some tea. You look tired," he said, beckoning her with the wave of a hand to come inside.

Kamiko looked at the dilapidated building seeing a sign over the porch: Urahara Shop. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what horrors possibly awaited inside. She walked through the door he was holding open for her to see what every child dreams about. It was a wonderland of sweet confections; row after row and bin after bin filled with candies of all descriptions and colors. It was actually quite beautiful to look at it.

"It really is a candy shop. I wasn't just being weird," he told her, leaving her to look around while he made the tea.

Kamiko began browsing through the items as if she were a customer. She picked up a long, spiral shaped sucker that was blue with a rainbow stripe wrapped around it. She loved these as a child.

"You can have it if you want it," he said, his lips next to her ear. He moved back just in time to avoid being head butted when she flinched from his sudden appearance. He took her hand to lead her to another room, but she refused to move. He turned back to her and she could see that he had dark gray eyes that were the same color as her ex-husband's except the stranger's looked friendly and kind. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her. "I'm Kisuke Urahara by the way."

"I'm Kamiko Kuchiki," she replied, offering no further resistance and letting him lead her. She noticed that he grabbed a box of candy from one of the shelves as he walked by. Her hand was still firmly held in his when opened the shoji door to a room with a low round table surrounded by cushions. A red teapot and two matching cups sat on the table. She sat down at his bidding then he sat down right next to her. Her eyes followed his every movement as he pulled the box out of his pocket. She was enthralled as he pulled out what looked like a plastic beehive and opened it to reveal bee shaped candies inside.

"Here. Try this," he offered, holding one out to her. To his great delight she opened her mouth and he placed the candy on her tongue, licking his lips as he did so.

Kamiko did not miss that he was thrilled by what she had done. She closed her mouth about the time the candy burst and real honey flowed over her tongue.

"Oh, my god," she moaned from the unexpected delicious treat.

"You can use that in your tea if you like. Isn't it wonderful?" he asked, looking at her delighted expression that already answered his question.

"Yes, it is," she agreed, observing him carefully as he poured the tea.

"What is a pretty girl like you wandering around down here alone in the middle of the night?" he queried, sitting the cup down in front of her.

"I had a fight with my boyfriend." She felt like she was sixteen years old again. They had an argument and she got mad and ran away. It was the grown up thing to do. She rolled her eyes now that she was even more aggravated with herself.

"What did you argue about?" He poured his tea and set the pot down.

"Something stupid." What was she supposed to say? 'I am an oversexed nympho and I've worn him out.' It was the truth but it was the terrible truth not meant for a stranger's or even a friend's ears.

"I see," he responded, watching her as she added several of the little honey bees to her tea. He handed her a spoon from the tray in the middle of the table. "Do you know anything about that club that just opened?"

"My boyfriend and I own it," she answered curtly, sipping her tea. "Tonight is the opening night."

"Shouldn't you be there right now?"

"Yes, I should."

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"

For some reason, Kamiko wanted to tell him. She told him about how she and Renji met and continued right on up to the argument. She even blurted out what it was about before she could stop herself and blushed violently after the unintentional admission.

"I see," he murmured, pouring them both another cup of tea. "I'll be right back," he said, leaving the room. Kisuke returned and sat down beside her. "Someone is on their way to get you."

"Thank you," she said gratefully, finishing the rest of her tea. "Thank you for your kindness as well."

"It is no problem I assure you." He assisted her with getting to her feet in the short dress to keep her from being too indecent. They walked out to the porch to wait for her ride. "I enjoyed your company. Do come back to see me."

"I will," she said, waving to him as she backed down the sidewalk. She turned around to see Shuhei waiting for her by the car and halted abruptly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was the one who answered the phone, and I am here to take you home since you ran away little girl," he informed her with an acidic edge to his voice. He did not look happy at all.

"Why does everyone keep calling me little girl?" she pouted, plopping down in the passenger's seat.

"Because you're acting like a child," he snapped, slamming his door soundly behind him. "What happened anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She folded her arms over her chest and stared out of the window.

It was a silent ride back to the club. When Shuhei parked, Kamiko attempted to make a quick getaway but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the car.

"No so fast, little girl!" he exclaimed, pulling her over the seat and crushing his lips to hers.

Kamiko's scream of surprise and offense was muffled by his stubborn mouth that stayed clamped over hers. She shoved him away and slapped his face. "I've already fired one person tonight! You wanna be next, asshole!" she screamed, glaring at him with a deadly look.

"You wouldn't fire me," he challenged her, holding on to her without letting go no matter how much she wiggled.

"And why not?" she shot back, looking into his dark eyes. She saw a playfulness there that made her relax. He was messing with her head.

"Because you think I'm cute. You like me," he teased, smiling and letting her go.

"Jerk!" she laughed, putting her hand over his face and shoving him away. She turned to get out of the car.

"Go to your boyfriend. He's worried sick about you."


	12. There's a Storm Coming

There's a Storm Coming

Kamiko awoke with a start. She had that horrible falling sensation. She rolled over, instantly coming to complete wakefulness when she realized she was alone. She was always awake before Renji. Where the hell was he? Throwing back the covers and leaping out of the bed, she raced out of the door. She was dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and panties which was unusual because she usually slept naked. Lately there had been no reason to do so she had begun wearing a t-shirt to bed. The ache in her head had turned into a vision blurring pounding by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs. The kitchen was her next stop, and then she would find him. While she was opening the medicine bottle, he found her.

"Where did you go last night?" Renji asked, frightening her and causing her to send the entire contents of the bottle flying up into the air.

"Dammit," she muttered, grabbing two of the tiny white pills on the counter. She would pick up the rest in a minute. Filling a glass with water, she ignored the exasperated sigh from behind her. She popped the pills in her mouth and washed them down.

"Where were you?" He moved to stand beside her.

Kamiko said nothing and pretended to study something very interesting outside of the kitchen window. She could feel him glaring down at her and could see his tense facial features from the corner of her eye. The look on his face reminded her of the way Byakuya would look at her when she had done something 'wrong' in his opinion.

"I took a walk," she answered tersely, picking up the scattered pills to put them back into the bottle.

"That much I knew. Where did you go?" he repeated still staring at her with a disapproving look.

Kamiko wanted to slap him. At this moment, he reminded her so much of her ex-husband. She drank another glass of water, remembering his advice from her last hangover.

"I met a very nice candy store owner who gave me some tea. I'm going back today to see if he has any exotic chocolates. I think they would be a nice addition to the champagne and wine," she said, turning to look at him.

"Always thinking about the business, huh?" he remarked sarcastically. "I told you not to drink all that champagne. You are a pathetic lightweight. It's ironic you own a bar," he stated with ridicule tainting his voice.

That verbal assault was uncalled for. What was wrong with him? What the hell was happening to their relationship? Kamiko slammed the glass down on the counter, managing to shatter it into a dozen pieces.

"Damn, Miko!" he yelled, grabbing her hand that was dripping blood on the counter to hold it over the sink. He used the sprayer to rinse the blood and glass from the gaping wound. "That damn temper of yours is getting you into trouble. Stay right there. Don't move."

Tears silently flowed down her face. He was right. She was becoming temperamental and pouty, and he was becoming a cold hearted, condescending bastard; what the hell was happening to them? She was frightened and almost did not want to know the truth. It might be too terrible to face. A sob rushed from her shuddering body about the time he returned with the first aid kit. The tension filled silence remained between them disturbed only by her occasional body wracking snuffle while he cleaned and bandaged her hand.

"There," he said when he was done. He pulled her into his arms but his body remained stiff and unyielding.

Kamiko pulled away from him and the insufferably uncomfortable embrace. She walked upstairs to get dressed. This was a mistake. This was all a horrible mistake. Wearing a short denim skirt and tight red t-shirt, she walked out of the bathroom as Renji entered the bedroom.

"Miko, what the hell…" Renji stopped when he saw she was getting ready to leave. His eyes narrowed in anger and his lips compressed until a white line appeared around his mouth. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? I don't seem to be the one with a problem here," she shot back, searching for her sandals. An argument? Things were on a fast downhill slide now. Finding her shoes, she sat down on the bed to put them on.

"What's happening to us?" he inquired, sitting down beside her on the bed.

Kamiko sat up sighing heavily. Reaching out to him, she laid her hand on his shoulder. This needed to end before their relationship did.

"I don't know. Do you think it's the stress of the business? I apologize for putting unnecessary pressure on you with all of my sexual demands. I don't know what my problem is. I just want you. Every time I'm near you, I want to be as close to you as possible. I have this, this _need_ to be part of you. It's hard to explain," she sighed, standing up when he pulled away from her hand. He either did not understand or did not care; either way, she was losing her patience with him. Grabbing her purse and keys from the dresser, she headed for the door. Her hand paused at the doorknob when he started speaking.

"I understand. It's the same way I feel about you. I don't want to lose you. It's killing me seeing you with all of them. I know it doesn't mean anything, but I still feel like you're not totally mine," he said from behind her.

"Maybe I'm not, Renji," she admitted honestly, turning to look at him. Her eyes met his for a brief moment before she lowered hers to the floor. The hurt and insecurity was evident in his eyes. "I think we dove into this relationship way too fast. I wasn't ready yet. I never thought you'd develop such strong feelings for me so fast. I do love you. I don't think I love you as much as you love me though," she confessed, raising her eyes back to his.

"What do we do then?" he asked, biting his lower lip like a nervous teenager.

"I don't know. How do you rebuild something that was on a shaky foundation to begin with? I don't want to let you go. I need you," she said, noticing the coldness mixed with anger that crept into his eyes.

"For what?" he inquired, a hard bitter edge to his voice.

"To love me. You're the one who has carried me this far. You helped me finally let go of Byakuya. I broke his hold on me because of you. Thank you," she told him sincerely because she was truly grateful for that. "You've helped me change. I'm a different person now."

"You're definitely different. That's for sure," he snorted derisively. He continued on to point out rather rudely, "All of those changes aren't good."

"I agree. Being a short tempered, nymphomaniac was not something I asked for either, but it is what it is. It's just something I have to work through. Are you strong enough to stick around through it? You don't know what it's like to invest your love and your life in a person only to be used and abused then cast aside," she said, seeing a mix of anger and resentment flood into his eyes.

"I'm beginning to understand," he rejoined with a hostile tone.

"Well, it's always difficult to be the rebound boyfriend. I tried to warn you. I'm leaving," she announced, twisting the knob and rushing through the door.

Kamiko ran down the stairs feeling her eyes burn but she would not let the tears fall – not this time. It would have hurt less if he had stabbed her in the heart with a dagger. He had just told her that she was doing the same thing to him that her ex-husband had done to her. She never used Renji; what the hell did she have to gain from him except a few orgasms? She could get those from any man – well, almost any man. It was his damn fault for seducing her by the pool that first time. That lit a fire within her that apparently he cannot extinguish. That was exactly why she had refused to have sex with him their first night together. She had been sexually repressed for far too long and she had a hell of a lot of anger behind it. Of course it was going to be like uncaging a wild animal.

Was it her fault he fell in love so fast? There was nothing she purposely did to make him do that. It was his choice and his choice alone to feel something. She had tried to arrange the relationship like a business deal so it would work and be mutually advantageous for the both of them. Then he had to start _feeling _something and ruin it. She should have never given in and started feeling something back. Relationships stink. Why do they have to be so damn complicated? Because they involve humans and all of their emotional baggage that's why.

* * *

Kamiko stomped up the stairs to the candy shop lightening her steps so she would not break the ancient silvered wood. She opened the door, jumping back when she saw a hateful looking red headed boy beating a young girl with black pigtails over the head with a broom.

"Hey! Stop that!" she yelled, rushing into the shop. She grabbed the broom, spun him around, and smacked him across the butt with it. To punctuate her aggravation, she kicked him in the behind as well, launching him forward to go sprawling across the floor. "You little jerk! You don't hit girls!"

"But she deserved that and a whole lot more!" he yelled, rolling over on his back to glare at Kamiko. He quickly covered his private parts when her foot hovered above that area threatening to give him a good stomping. "Dammit, lady! Who the hell are you?"

"She's a friend," Kisuke said, walking into the room with a tall muscular man wearing glasses and braids following behind him.

Kamiko put her foot down on the floor and stepped back from the boy. She smiled when the handsome blond man came straight to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her heart fluttered, and she would have kicked her own behind for that reaction if she could.

"Jinta, get up and get out. Go work in the yard. Here, Ururu," he stated in a kind voice, handing the girl the broom. "Get back to your chores. This is Tessai," he said, referring to the big man who stepped around him to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she stated with fascination, staring at the man's unusual facial hair. He had a big handlebar moustache and long sideburns that actually attached to part of the moustache.

"Nice to meet you, too," he returned, giving his attention to his boss then. "Should I get the tea ready?"

"Please, do," Kisuke replied, taking her hand to lead her to the room.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that," she said, willingly following him this time since she knew she had nothing to fear from him.

"I want to. So why are you here, my dear? Did you get things worked out with your boyfriend?" he asked, opening the door for her.

"No. It's worse than ever. Something is broken and I can't fix it," she sighed, clearing her head to get down to business. "I need chocolate. Do you have any exotic flavors or combinations? Especially ones that would pair well with champagne or wine?" she inquired, sitting down with him on the cushions.

"I've read that chocolate is a good substitute for sex. Dark chocolate causes the brain to discharge the same chemicals released during an orgasm," he boldly commented, unfazed by the racy subject matter.

Kamiko felt like leaning forward and beating her head on the table. There was not enough chocolate in the world to help her. She forced a pleasant smile onto her face. When Tessai arrived with the tea, she released the breath she had been holding with an audible hiss.

"Can you bring us some of those imported chocolates?" Kisuke asked him while he poured the tea.

"Even the alcoholic ones?" Tessai queried, sitting the cups in front of them.

"Yep. Those too," he answered, reaching for the container of honey candies on the tray.

Kamiko smiled with the memory of those. She watched Tessai leave the room but was anxious for him to return. She did not trust herself to be alone with the flirty candyman for too long. She could not wait to taste all of that chocolate. Her attention was immediately brought back to the blond shopkeeper when he shifted closer to her until their thighs were touching. Subtlety and cunning were hidden behind the guileless smile he flashed her.

Tessai returned with all of the chocolate laid out on a wooden tray along with a knife. He bowed and exited the room.

"What would like to try first?" Kisuke asked, picking up the knife to cut into one of the chocolates with a golden center.

"Any one of them is fine with me," she answered, opening her mouth when he held the chocolate in front of her lips. A spicey flavor was interlaced with the milk chocolate. "Ginger?"

"Yes. Ready for another?" he asked, cutting into another one with a green center. "Key lime."

Kamiko rolled her eyes and moaned from the delicious flavor that coated the inside of her mouth. These were amazing. According to his scientific evidence and her sudden feeling of euphoria, she was about two chocolate orgasms in. Her eyes moved to his mouth as he slowly licked the chocolate off his fingers that had melted there from his body heat. Holy crap. His tongue must be long enough that it reached to his chin or below.

"I definitely want that," she murmured, clearing her throat and ripping her eyes from his lips. "Those are absolutely wonderful."

"This one has a syrupy center. You'll have to take the whole thing at once," he told her, laying it on her tongue.

Dammit, Kisuke. This wasn't flirting at all. This was an outright, unapologetic seduction. Kamiko bit through the thin chocolate shell and the taste of butter and rum flooded her mouth. There was so much of the liquid some accidentally leaked out of her mouth and dribbled down her chin.

"Here. Let me help," he said, leaning forward.

Far be it from him to use a napkin. His tongue darted out and licked her from the bottom of her chin to her lip. Kamiko held her breath as he did it again to lap up all of the sticky liquid from her chin. She placed her hands on his shoulders as his tongue traced her lips, enticing her to open her mouth slightly to emit a moan. Taking that as an invitation to invade her mouth, his tongue slid between her lips and touched hers. Her fingers dug into the muscles of shoulders as his tongue explored her mouth and his lips moved against hers. Oh, god! He was an incredible kisser. When he pulled back from her, their eyes met and his dark grey ones were the same color of clouds that gather before a violent storm. Yes, there was definitely a storm coming. Its name was Kisuke Urahara.


	13. It's Raining

Looks Like Rain

"What have you got there?" Shuhei inquired when she rushed in with half dozen silver boxes tied together in a stack.

"Oh, you've got to try these. They're wonderful," Kamiko exclaimed, her eyes big and shiny with enthusiasm…and something else. Her face was an exquisite pink color and her skin had a dewy shine to it. She tore into the boxes with the excitement of a kid on Christmas morning.

"Have you been drinking? What exactly have you been doing to glow like that?" he inquired ambiguously, raising a dark eyebrow at her.

"Kinda and I wish," she responded candidly.

"I can help you with that," he rejoined, licking his lower lip and waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Which part?" she asked, snorting with amusement at his forwardness.

"Both," he answered, leaning back when she shoved the piece of chocolate in his face.

"Try it. You'll like it," she said, bouncing with eagerness.

What the hell was in those chocolates?

"I have no doubt that I would," he stated flirtatiously, opening his mouth for her to feed him the chocolate.

"Ow! Jerk!" she yelled when he bit down on her finger.

"Here let me kiss it and make it better," he mumbled around the candy, pulling her to him. He stopped with her in his arms when the full flavor of the center hit him. "What is this? Is this real whiskey in here?"

"Yes, it is," she responded, putting her arms around him. She was nuzzling into his chest and holding onto him tight. She was an affectionate drunk.

"Damn, no wonder you're acting so weird. How many of these did you eat?" He pushed her back to look at her flushed face and glassy eyes. She was big time stoked. These things were strong as if they had been injected with a whole shot of liquor.

"Only a dozen or so."

"What?"

"Excuse me?" a soft male voice tentatively called out to get their attention. They both swung their heads in his direction but stayed in their intimate embrace despite being aware of his presence.

Kamiko stared quizzically at the man with short, messy, dark auburn hair before remembering she had scheduled interviews to replace Mizuiro. She jerked herself away from Shuhei and moved toward the very good looking redhead at the end of the bar. She loved redheads. He seemed extremely quiet and reserved, even a little bit shy.

"I'm Kamiko Kuchiki. I'll be the one interviewing you. If you'll come up to my office, we will begin the interview," she said, walking to the stairs. She led him to the office, holding the door open for him to come in. "What's your name? Why would you like to work here?"

"Ashido Kano. Well," he began, sitting down in the chair across the desk from her. "I'm mainly doing this to force myself to get over my shyness around women. I want to learn how to talk to women."

Kamiko sat back and thought for a minute. Did she really want this to be used as a training ground for Lotharios? She needed men who were already experienced in the art of flirting. Her eyes met his dark brown ones. Damn, he reminded her of Renji. That jerk.

"All right. I'll give you a chance. Your bashfulness and awkwardness will actually appeal to some women. The fact that you're really handsome will help a lot," she said, ignoring his blush that almost matched his hair in color. She launched into an explanation all of the basics of the job and what it entailed. After explaining, what was not acceptable, she formally offered him the job. After he accepted, she gathered up the paperwork to send him downstairs to fill it out. A knock sounded on the door and her flirty black haired bartender poked his head in.

"Your next appointment is here," Shuhei informed her, appearing as if he were about to burst out laughing.

"All right send him in," she sighed. She was tired of doing interviews; however, it seemed necessary to have a few backups waiting just in case.

Marechiyo Omaeda – applying for host position. Really? Kamiko stared at the nearly seven foot tall man that must weigh four hundred pounds not including the hundred pounds of gold chains, bracelets, and rings adorning his fat body. She could barely see him as a bouncer much less a host.

"So why do you want to work here?" she asked hesitantly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Because I think I'm what every woman wants," he answered in a surprisingly cocky and conceited manner.

"Oh? And just what is that?" This ought to be good.

"I have money, looks, charm, and personality. I'm the total package," he announced proudly, thumping himself on the chest. He was wearing a dark purple silk shirt that was unbuttoned all the way down to where his burgeoning belly began curving outward. Half a dozen gold chains, one resembling the type of thick chain used for restraining vicious dogs, hung around his neck. This guy needed to be restrained. He was a danger to himself and others with that out of control ego.

"I don't think you're what we're looking for. Good day," she said, dismissing him promptly.

But Marechiyo did not move. He gaped at her in disbelief. Apparently he was shocked and appalled she did not jump at the chance to hire a man of his caliber.

"Well, it's for the best. I would have brought a type of class to this place it could not handle," he snapped, deeply offended.

"You got that right. I could not agree more," Kamiko snarkily conceded, watching the implausible egotist lumber from the room. "Oh, god. I don't want to do this anymore!" she whined, slamming her head down on the desk. "Ow! Dammit! That helps."

"What's up Lady Boss? Feeling a little frustrated?" inquired a familiar bluenette.

"Shit," she muttered lifting her head to look at Grimmjow. Now was not the time for this. "Why are you here so early?"

"I knew you were coming in to do interviews. I thought you might want to go get something to eat. I know there's something I'd like to eat," he stated in a very suggestive manner, licking his lips as he stared at her.

"Come here," she ordered, beckoning him to her with a crooked finger. She stood up from the chair and pushed him down into it. The startled, wide eyed expression on his face was priceless. It was hard to resist laughing at him from the way he was ogling her when she reached under her skirt and took off her panties. She sat down on the desk, spinning the chair around until he faced her. She was going to settle this once and for all. Believing he was all bark and no bite, she offered him the ultimate temptation. She placed one foot on his shoulder and the other between his legs on the chair. He picked the wrong day to mess with her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stammered, keeping his eyes on her face.

"If you want it," she said, grabbing his hand and sliding it up her leg. "Take it."

"You're completely insane!" he yelled, snatching his hand away from her. He jumped to his feet from the chair and moved away from her as quickly as possible.

Kamiko began giggling when she hopped off the desk. Grabbing her panties from the floor, she slid them back on with her back turned to Grimmjow. Just like she thought: all talk and no action. She shrieked in surprise when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled tightly against his muscle bound chest to be given a crushing, breath taking kiss.

"Oh, I still want you. Make no mistake about that. I just won't take you like this," he told her, shoving her away slightly as he let her go. "See ya, Lady Boss."

"What the hell just happened here?" she asked herself when he was gone. She was the one muddled and taken aback at this time. One more interview and she would go home to get ready for the night.

The interview went well and she hired the young man named Kaien Shiba. He had a pleasant personality and was a great conversationalist with just a little bit of flirtatiousness to keep a woman captivated with him. His most remarkable attribute, and to be completely honest the reason she hired him, was that he looked like an anti-Ichigo. He resembled Ichigo to an astonishing degree except his hair was black and his eyes a gorgeous aqua color. She could not wait to see them side by side. She would probably position them right next to each on nights they worked together to confuse the hell out of the clients and make them do a double take.

"Shuhei, I'm going home to get ready for tonight. Shouldn't you do the same?" Kamiko asked when she was leaving.

"Don't worry. I will. Are you okay? What did Grimmjow want? He was grinning like the cat that ate the canary when he left," Shuhei remarked, staring at her with suspicion in his eyes. The Lady Boss seems to have gone off the deep end today.

'Oh, how disturbingly close you are,' Kamiko thought to herself, smiling broadly from the old adage he had used. She grimaced and shrugged before offhandedly responding, "Who knows? He's the only man I know who's as dramatic as a woman and still straight. I'll see you later."

When Kamiko arrived home, she went to the home office because Renji had said he would be getting some paperwork finished today. She heard his voice from inside the office and paused with her hand on the doorknob to listen.

"I'm sure she doesn't know anything about our plans…Yes, I'm keeping my phone away from her so she won't see your calls are texts…I'll see you later tonight…"

Kamiko released the knob and backed away. That explains a lot. Now she knows why their sex life is nonexistent. She ran up the stairs to get ready. There was no time to be upset and the issue would have to wait.

Wearing a straight black skirt and a purple silk short sleeved shirt, she was ready to go back. She was on her way back out of the front door when Renji emerged from the office. She immediately froze when she heard his voice.

"Where are you going?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips as she stood with one foot outside.

"Back to work. Same place you need to be going. See you there," Kamiko replied coldly, slamming the door behind her. Sitting down in her car, she hurriedly closed the door and locked it when she saw him running out of the house.

"Wait! Wait, just a damn minute!" he bellowed, attempting to open the car door. "You've got to be kidding. Open the damn door."

"No. Move if you don't want to get ran over!" she warned, starting the car.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked, beating on the driver's window so hard she was afraid he would break it.

"Haven't you already asked me that?" she yelled back through the window.

Kamiko turned the car back off and got out. This was stupid. She leapt out of the car and went straight for him. Maybe it will not wait for later. She slapped him so hard across the face it made her hand ache.

"How could you? How could you cheat on me? I heard you on the phone in _my _office in _my _house talking to another woman!" she screamed, rushing at him to slap him again but he caught her wrists.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he yelled, shoving her backwards so hard she fell on her behind. "It's not what you think!"

"It never is, is it? I'm not in the mood for excuses. I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to work," she said, getting up and dusting off her aching behind. Those cobblestones on the driveway really hurt!

"That's the problem, Kamiko!" he bellowed, shocking her by using her whole name and not his nickname for her. "You won't deal with it. You keep running away from me emotionally! You hide your emotions behind sex which you pretend means something. You run away to hide behind work whenever we need to have a serious discussion."

Kamiko ran her fingers through her hair grabbing two big fistfuls but resisting the urge to pull it out. He was right! Damn, she hated it when he was right!

"Renji, I-I," she stuttered, staring at him and seeing the hopeful look come into his eyes. "I've got to go."

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, throwing up his hands in frustration and defeat. "Okay. Go, Kamiko. I'll see you at work."

'Maybe. Maybe not,' she thought to herself, getting into her car.

* * *

Kamiko found herself standing on a dilapidated porch staring at the door and debating whether or not she should go inside. Tears were silently sliding down her cheeks, but she did not seem to notice them. She knew she was her own worst enemy. This mess was her fault. She turned to leave and was on the last step when the door creaked open.

"Kamiko? What are you doing here?" Kisuke asked, standing in the door way. When she turned so he could see her face, he waved her inside. "Come in, my dear. I'll take care of you."

After the tea was poured and Kamiko had unleashed her teary spiel, Kisuke spoke to her in a gentle voice. "Men don't like to admit it, but they have emotional needs too. You women believe we're all emotional retards, senseless jerks, or emotionally distant assholes."

"Yes, that about sums it up," she sniffled, drinking her tea. The warmth soothed her throat that was sore from so much crying. She felt tired physically and mentally from the release of strong emotions.

"You're a bitch, Kamiko," he stated abruptly, smiling tranquilly while she choked on her tea.

"Excuse me, you little –" But he interrupted her indignant tirade.

"Shut up for just a minute and listen. He's right. You're hiding yourself away emotionally and not letting him have all of you. That's all he wants. He wants you mind," he said, touching his fingertips to her forehead. "Body," he added, being bold enough to place his hands over her breasts. "And soul," he finished, putting his hands over her heart. "Sweetheart, he wants you. All you have to do is give him all of you."

"I don't know if I can," she murmured, staring at the wise man who appeared to be nothing more than a goofy blond who likes to seduce women. The more she was around him the more she liked him. "Could you demonstrate the body thing again? I think I missed that."

"Kamiko!" Kisuke exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

Kamiko thought for a minute, sticking one of the honey bee candies in her mouth. She closed her eyes and savored the sweetness flooding over tongue. What did she want? Damned if she knew at this time. Her eyes met his over the top of her cup.

"Why don't you take some time to figure it out then come back to visit me?" Kisuke suggested, reaching over to stroke her cheek.

"I think I will. Thank you," Kamiko said, leaning over to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head to catch her lips. She started giggling and stood up. He was a very shrewd man. A wise, attractive, and tempting man that she would like to know better. But until then she had problems with a certain redhead that needed to be addressed.

* * *

Kamiko entered the club through the side door, stopping at the end of the bar.

"Nice of you to join us, Lady Boss," Shuhei remarked sarcastically. She was two hours late.

"Where is he?" Kamiko inquired, not in the mood for sarcasm.

"Upstairs, but you might not want to –" Shuhei grabbed her around the waist when she mounted the first step.

When they looked up, Renji and a big busted blond woman stood at the top of the stairs staring down at them.

Shuhei felt Kamiko's whole body stiffen and he tightened his grip on her to hang on for what could possibly be a wild ride.

"What the hell?" she hissed venomously under her breath.

"Oh, damn," he muttered when he felt her lurch forward. Here we go.


	14. The Shocking Truth

The Shocking Truth

Kamiko glared at the tanned amazon woman with sparkling green eyes and spiky lemon yellow hair. She noted that the scantily clad woman was holding Renji's hand. There was something surprisingly familiar about her.

"Harri?" she murmured, narrowing her eyes as if to see her more clearly. The woman faintly resembled a college friend. But that was so many years ago.

"Kami!" the woman squealed, rushing down the stairs to her.

The standoff taking place on the staircase had garnered the attention of the hosts and their guests. When the impulsive loud outburst occurred they thought for sure a fight was about to ensue. All eyes were about to witness the scandalous event that would soon take place.

"Shit!" Shuhei repeated with a little more oomph this time when the big blond snatched Kamiko from his arms.

"H-H-Harribel!" the shocked woman managed to stutter right before the blond woman claimed her mouth for a passionate kiss.

"Holy hell," Renji muttered behind them as the kiss continued.

"Oh, damn," Shuhei gasped having a literal front row seat to the action. He could have reached out and touched the women – and man, did he want to!

By this time the men had forgotten all about their guests because they were far too interested in their Lady Boss and her… girlfriend? The clients were in awe themselves; some curious, some disgusted, and all wondering exactly what kind of services this place offered.

"Harri!" Kamiko squeaked, staring at the woman that she had not seen in many years.

"Oh, Kami! I've missed you so much. You've got a fabulous boyfriend here! He's so sweet and he loves you so much!" she exclaimed, continuing on extolling Renji's fascinating attributes.

Kamiko could not hear her because she was too busy dying of embarrassment. This unexpected appearance of a blast from the past that would bring up so many questions was an unwelcome intrusion into her already mixed up life.

"Okay, Miko. Are you ready to hear that 'excuse'?" Renji asked mischievously, looking at his dark haired, red faced girlfriend with a self-satisfied expression on his face. "One day about two weeks ago, I answered the phone at home, and it was this lovely lady calling. She explained that she was a friend of yours from your university days and wanted to come see you. We've been planning this surprise visit for you. Now, my love, it's your turn to explain."

"Harribel and I were close friends many years ago," she responded, purposely being vague.

"I can see that. Just how close?" he asked with a libidinous smile on his face. He was enjoying this and she could only imagine what was going through his or any of the rest of their heads. The silence in the place was deafening as they all waited with baited breath to hear the answer.

"Um, well, uh…you see, damn, uh, Harribel was a social experiment you could say," she said, wincing from her friend's scathing glower.

"Social experiment?" the blond snapped with apparent indignation. "If you call the best two years of our lives a social experiment so be it, Kami. You still know how to hurt my feelings after all these years."

"Two years?" Renji and Shuhei repeated in tandem.

"Shut up, you guys!" Kamiko snapped. "We had a relationship then decided it was not right for us. But we stayed friends," she explained, feeling as if her head might burst into flames at any moment because she kept getting hotter and hotter from her ever deepening blush. She pondered if it was a clinical possbility to die from embarrassment.

"Seeing you now, I wonder why I ever went back to men," Harribel said, reaching out to run her fingers through her friend's hair before giving her more kiss on the lips.

Kamiko could practically hear the drool puddling on the floor from all the men. Damn.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think the three of us have a lot to talk about," Renji chuckled, turning to walk back into the office.

"He's right, we do! I've missed you so much," Harribel stated with overzealous enthusiasm as she grabbed her friend by the arm to pull her up the stairs.

Skeletons have a way of popping out of the closet at some of the most inconvenient times. Here was hers standing in front her: tanned, blond, and beautiful. Her friend had become a model effectively rendering all that time and money spent at university completely useless. At least Kamiko used her business management degree virtually every day. It had been boring and arduous but she made it through and here she is. Harribel hugged her and kissed her again much to Renji's great delight. Kamiko would bet a ton of cash she would be getting sex a hell of a lot more often after this visit.

They talked about their college days: pranks they pulled, classes they struggled with, parties they went to, and professors they had crushes on. Kamiko had four more exceedingly interesting professors to introduce to Harribel. She avoided the subject of their relationship while Renji and her friend 'Harri' continued to constantly gravitate back to it. It was college for god's sake. A time for experimenting and trying new things. It's the period in one's life when they figure out who they are and what they want out of life. Or so Kamiko thought. She had it all figured out back then. She knew all the answers and her future was solid. What the hell happened?

"So what was it like when she –" Renji was abruptly cut off by Kamiko rising and announcing she was going downstairs.

Kamiko needed a drink, the alcoholic chocolates, something to cope with overwhelming awkwardness. She sat down on the barstool and she instantly had the rapt attention of her two gorgeous bartenders.

"Don't!" she exclaimed, holding up her hand to halt them. "Don't start asking questions or I'll fire you."

"Dammit," they grumbled.

Kensei loaded a tray with champagne, glasses, and a few of the chocolates to carry the order to a host and his guest. Since he could not ask questions, he might as well get back to work.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you? I never would have thought you had a girlfriend," Shuhei murmured, pouring her a glass of white wine.

"I never would have thought you were so stupid. I said no questions," she muttered, forcing herself to delicately sip the wine.

"The question was rhetorical and the last one was a statement," he pointed out. "Want me to bring something upstairs for all of you?"

"Yes, please. I'll have the rest of this bottle of wine and you can pick out whatever for them," she said, leaning over the bar to steal one of the strawberry daiquiri dark chocolates.

"Hey! Stop that you thief," he snapped, attempting to slap her hand.

"I can't steal what I bought," she reminded him.

"Hmmm…I suppose you're right. I know one thing you stole that you shouldn't have."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"My heart," he said with a smile.

"Oh, you are a clever one. Don't worry, sweetie. You'll have your turn to charm some rich woman out of her money," she told him.

"And her panties?" he queried raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever you do on your own time is your business. Not here in the club," she stated quite seriously receiving a dumbfounded look from him.

"So there is a way to get away with it?"

"There's always a loophole. My ex-husband taught me that. Read the contract carefully. It states 'on the premises during working hours sex with clients is strictly prohibited.' However, it also states that you cannot become the exclusive 'property' of one guest. No girlfriends and no stalkers. Those will get you fired too as a disruption to your job," she explained. It was amazing how the words rolled so easily off her tongue.

"I think you missed your true calling. You should have been a lawyer." Shuhei grabbed the tray he had prepared from them and headed up the stairs with her following behind him. When he entered the room, he halted so swiftly he almost dumped the tray. He saw his other boss sitting there with his tongue down the throat of the busty blond 'friend' of his Lady Boss.

"Shuhei, what – " The words died in her mouth when she saw what he was looking at. Kamiko suddenly recalled why she had parted ways with Harribel and had not attempted to contact her in all these years. It is sometimes strange what the mind is capable of forgetting. She wished she had remembered that Harri had made it a habit of stealing boyfriends right out from under her nose.

Kamiko gathered herself, setting her emotions aside like her ex-husband had taught her. There was business to attend to and no time for emotions. Although he was a complete asshole, she had learned some valuable lessons from Byakuya. She walked over to the lip locked couple who had not noticed her yet. Grabbing Renji by the top of his ear and twisting it, she smiled when he broke the kiss by howling in pain. After letting him go, her attention was on Harribel who was grinning in a smug, self-satisfied manner at her.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Kamiko inquired, shaking her head in disappointment and disapproval. "Oh, except for the massive amount of plastic surgery that gave you those ginormous hooters. All that dental surgery to fix your fucked up teeth must have cost you thousands."

It was Kamiko's turn to smile as the smirk fell right off the model's face. She seized Harribel by the three random braids that hung down her back and used them as a means to steer her from the room. Once again all eyes were on them as she dragged the woman down the stairs while the humiliated and angry blond cursed and screamed. At the bottom of the stairs, she flung the woman who was a foot taller than her forward. She watched as Harribel stumbled and fell to her knees in her tiny almost nonexistent skirt.

"Kensei!" Kamiko bellowed, glaring at Harribel who was giving her an equally deadly stare.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded barely keeping the smile from his face. His feisty Lady Boss never ceased to entertain him. He would do anything to be near her just to see what she would get into next. He loved his job.

"Please, take this trash out. It's starting to stink up the place," she snarled, baring her teeth at the woman who was now on her feet.

"You hateful little bitch!" Harribel screamed, rushing toward her only to be caught by Kensei in a bear hug. "I did it to get you back! I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me! How could love them more than you loved me? You're a heartless, cold …" Her voice disappeared when Kensei disappeard out of the front door with her slung over his shoulder.

"You really know how to win friends and influence people don't you?" Renji asked, standing behind her. "Has anyone ever fallen in love with you that didn't become your enemy and hate your guts?"

"I don't know, Renji," Kamiko said, turning to look up at his face. "You tell me."

"Would you like to talk about this? See if we can work things out?" he queried, holding out his hand for her.

"Sure," she answered, taking his hand. "Do you remember what I said to you when our relationship first started? The proposition I made to you?"

Renji struggled to remember but it seemed so long and he could not recall her words. Apparently he had not taken her words seriously enough to even commit them to memory much less heed them. He thought he would handle things differently, his own way, and she would come around to his way of thinking. He was beginning to see his part in the disintegration of the relationship.

"Our relationship was supposed to be another business deal for me. No emotions involved," she remind him once they were in the office. "I told you I wasn't ready, but you didn't listen."

No, he had not. Renji thought it would be so easy to get her to fall in love with him and they would be happy and have the perfect relationship.

"Okay with that being said," she paused, sitting down beside him. She traced his lips with her finger. "Let's discuss that kiss, shall we?"


	15. From Heaven to Hell in Less than 24 Hour

From Heaven to Hell in Less than 24 Hours

"I'm surprised to see you back already," Kisuke said, handing her a cup of sake instead of their customary tea. "So are you making a spur of the moment decision or have you actually thought about this?"

"My decision was made for me by events that took place tonight," Kamiko stated emotionlessly. She nursed the sake while she relayed events from the club. "Renji felt the need to go apologize to Harribel. I felt the need to come here."

Kamiko reached out to touch his face while he was refilling her cup. She smiled at him when he took her hand and pressed the palm against his lips. Her fingers were trembling on her other hand as she picked up the small ceramic cup.

"What do you want?" he asked, pressing her hand against his chest. "All you have to do is ask. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you."

Kamiko issued a feral guttural sound somewhere between a growl and a moan as he slid her hand down the flawless ivory skin of his chest. The man was thin but very muscular with long smooth muscles instead of the bulky muscles of a beast like Grimmjow.

"Are you my genie? Do I get three wishes?" she asked in her typical smart aleck fashion.

"I can be whatever you want. You get much more than three wishes," he murmured, his voice becoming low and breathy. He moved toward her on all fours.

Kamiko lay back on the cushions as he crawled over her, hovering above her while gazing into her eyes. She swallowed convulsively in an attempt to remove the ball of emotions that blocked her throat. Her breathing was shallow and ragged then stopped completely when he lowered his lips to hers. The initial contact stung as if there was a static electric shock between them when their lips met. Her skin prickled and goose bumps rose across her from head to toe. His lips were so soft and gentle as they moved across hers. She moaned when his fingers slid across her chest, tickling slightly as they moved to unbutton her shirt. A tingling sensation raced up her spine when he pushed aside her shirt and his hand grazed her breast. His hand cupped her breast as his thumb rubbed over her already hard nipple causing another shock of arousal to start up her back. When his tongue slid into her mouth, it intensified that arousal and slammed into the back of her skull causing erotic fireworks to explode in her brain.

"I want you," she whispered, pushing at his shirt and coat to get them off his body.

Kisuke pushed up her skirt, hooking his thumb and forefinger around the thin strap holding her panties up on her hip. He pulled them off while kissing and nipping her neck and chest as he went down. His tongue traced her belly button then he kissed her belly along the top of her skirt. Spreading her legs apart slowly, he pressed his lips to her inner thigh and thought she had come unglued when she jumped and moaned. He felt her body trembling uncontrollably while he trailed kisses closer to her womanhood.

"How long has it been?" he asked her, touching her aching womanhood with his fingers which caused her to flinch again. "Too long I would say."

Kamiko howled with pleasure when she felt that fabulously long tongue of his penetrate her yearning body. Her fingers buried themselves into his silky blond hair as he kissed, licked, and sucked her until she thought she would lose her mind. She moaned every time he teased her with his tongue which he did until she was thrusting her hips at his face convulsively with another orgasm.

"How many was that?" he inquired, getting naked while she caught her breath.

"I-I don't know. I-I lost c-count," she stammered, breathing in air as if she had been holding her breath for quite a while.

"Ready for another?" He pushed into her and she groaned, placing her hands on his narrow waist. Going in further caused her cry out and dig into him with her fingernails. "Want it all?"

Kamiko nodded then yelled his name when he buried himself inside of her with a hard thrust of his hips. She held onto him when he continued to push into her with the same powerful force. Her body felt hot and tingly all over. The pleasure was like a constant full body orgasm that she had never felt before. She opened her eyes to see that he was peering down at her watching her carefully. Her hands went to his chest that glistened with sweat from his arduous physical exertion. She slid her hands over his smooth skin, caressing his delicate pink nipples. She pushed herself up to lick and suck them which made him call out her name and thrust into her harder.

"Oh, Miko," he moaned, using her nickname for the first time. His arm wrapped around her neck to hold her close while he pushed into her with near violent abandon.

Kamiko could feel herself losing control as the orgasm started from deep within her. She yelled his name, tears flooding from her eyes when the orgasm seized control of her body. She was reduced to a thrashing, quivering mass of overstimulated flesh under him. He had broken an emotional dam within her when he pushed through the physical pleasure boundary. She held him as he groaned rhythmically and pumped into her viciously until he released inside of her with a furious climax. It was as if he had made her anger his own and experienced it for her. She had been overcome with the sadness and emotional hurt.

"Do you love him?" Kisuke questioned her.

Kamiko was stunned by the question. That was incredibly odd thing to ask at a time like this. She felt his lips nudging her cheek and she turned to kiss him. Her mind was muddled and all she could think about right now was the man in her arms. He was such a bizarre person. He was frightening and comforting and intelligent and stimulating and …so many things. At this moment he was her lover and he was about to make love to her all over again.

Afterwards, Kamiko lay in his arms tracing the contours of his face and chest. She was totally captivated by him. There was something that had kept drawing her back to him yet she had no idea what it was.

"Miko," he murmured, the tenderness evident in his voice. "Go home, my dear. I'm just a small part of your life. Visit me any time you need me. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Kamiko arrived home feeling positively giddy. Her whole body still tingled from the marvelous encounter with Kisuke. She sighed deeply, punching in her passcode to open the door. She began stripping off her clothes on the way up the stairs to take a shower. Her body was a mess from incredible sex and she stank of sex and sake which was not a good mixture. That was the best sex she had ever had and it was hot, dirty, and downright mind blowing. The hot water stung her skin but it felt great. By the time the heat of the water penetrated her skin, she had begun to feel sleepy. Drying off her body and drying her hair until it was only damp, she tumbled into the bed exhausted and happy. Her body was experiencing that floating sensation just before dropping into the abyss of sleep when an arm came across her chest and made her scream.

"What? What? What the hell are you doing here?" Renji yelled at her.

"Seriously? This is my house, asshole. You have the nerve to ask me what I'm doing here? What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, kicking at him to push him further away from her.

"I had my fun with Harribel and came home. You know what the strangest part was? I kept thinking about you," he muttered, flopping back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"You have refused to have sex with me for, oh, I don't know how damn long, yet you fantasize about me while having sex with another woman? You're such a dork!" she yelled, kicking him in the side.

"Stop it you, harpy!" he shouted back grabbing her ankle when she tried to hit him again. "Quit kicking you damn stubborn mule!" He pulled her toward him, pushing her down on her back and lying on top of her with the full length of his body pressed against hers. He pinned her arms to the bed by her head so she could not strike him.

They both made the same startling revelation at the same time: they were naked. Renji gulped as he stared down at her. Kamiko opened her mouth to speak but could not as her eyes gazed into his dark brown orbs. She shifted and felt his member twitch that was pressed against her womanhood. This was the ultimate in compromising positions.

"Did you enjoy your little night out?" she croaked upon finding her voice.

"I suppose so. Miko," he mumbled, lowering his mouth to hers for a kiss. "Do you think…maybe…is there any way possible we could stay together?"

"I would like to try," she replied, awaiting another wonderful kiss from him.

"Miko, I need you," he whispered, moving her leg so he could slide into her.

Who would have thought the cure for his problem was another woman? Kamiko closed her eyes, trying not to think as he made love to her. He had tasted something new and different that made him realize he wanted what he already had all along. She had gotten a nibble of a new dish and she wanted more. Her hands twisted into Renji's hair to bring his mouth to hers. She did not want to let him go.

"I need you too," she moaned, enclosing him tightly with her legs. He had to be a part of her life, some way, somehow.

Renji knew something had changed. He could see it in her eyes. Unsure of what these changes meant, it was yet to be determined if they were good or bad. Maybe she had just needed to work some things out of her system and he had not allowed her that time. He believed it when she said she needed him; at least they had that in common. It was something to hold them together for now.

Kamiko moaned his name, holding him close as she experienced a gentle almost comforting orgasm right after his. She sighed with contentment when he held her tightly against him.

"Are you still afraid? Are you afraid to feel?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, but not so much anymore," she answered truthfully. She began drifting off to sleep again in his arms.

They both fell asleep wondering how things had gotten so out of control and pondering where they should go from here.

* * *

Kamiko was at the club by herself stocking the bar. She was wearing her usual outfit of a short denim skirt and a t-shirt. She was bending over and filling the bottom shelf with glasses when a pair of hands enclosed her waist. Thinking it was Renji, she stood up and pulled the hands around to her breasts. She looked down to see that the skin of the hands was a pale white and a huge gold pinky ring with a filigreed K on it met her startled gaze.

"Shit," she muttered, attempting to push Byakuya's hands away and get out of his grip. It was too late. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes when he pressed his body to hers. She had unintentionally put herself right into his clutches in the most horrible literal way. Damn. How stupid.

"My how you have changed," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her skin prickle and the hair on the back of her neck rise with apprehension.

"What do you want Bya?" she asked, using her once loving nickname for him. A gasp escaped her when he only kneaded her breasts and scraped his thumb across the nipples. She thought she would be alone so she had not worn a bra. She had worn a jacket so she would be decent in public but that had been taken off along with her sandals upon her arrival.

"I never really noticed just how alluring you are," he murmured, kissing her neck below her ear which was open and bare since her black-brown hair was twisted into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. "Maybe if you had dressed like this more often we would still be together."

"Apparently you have forgotten that you picked out all of my clothes for me. If you had not been a controlling, emotionally abusive bastard, we would still be together," she growled, crying out when he spun her around to face him.

"You have been a member of the exclusive, wealthy social class all your life. How can you have so many low and coarse ways?" he asked, his stormy gray eyes boring into her startled hazel ones.

"Because my father taught me money or my class did not make me better than anyone else. We're all just people no matter how much we have or don't have. You're still an ass, Byakuya Kuchiki. You're just an ass with a lot of money. You're not a Prince. You're just a toad," she snarled, baring her teeth. If she could, she would bite him but his hand gripped her bun and was pulling her head back. A yelp tore from her mouth when his lips went to her throat, hungrily kissing and nipping the sensitive flesh. She pushed against him with her hands against his chest but his other arm firmly enclosed her waist and he would not budge. She screamed although there was no one to hear her. When he leaned back, her hand released to slap him across the face so hard it made his head snap to the side. Her eyes glued themselves to her handprint that glowed in bright pink on his delicate porcelain cheek.

Byakuya let her go, shoving her forcefully back into the bar. He smiled mirthlessly with satisfaction from the pain on her face when her back made contact was the bar. He turned away from her to stroll around the club, looking at everything with disapproval and disdain.

"This is your new business venture? Or should I say your boyfriend's? Oh, and by the way, how are you two doing? I've heard rumors that you two are having some issues," Byakuya said, his voice reaching her in an echo since he had walked to the other side of the building.

"Why do you care?" she asked, raising her chin defiantly as he strode toward her.

"Miko, I don't care," he snorted scornfully. "How are you two enjoying the distractions?"

"What distractions? What do you mean?" she inquired, glaring at him as he smiled her. He actually smiled. What fresh new hell awaited her now? It cannot be good when Satan himself gives you a 'happy to see you' grin.


	16. Getting Played

Getting Played

"Harribel. Kisuke. They have both done a fine job of coming between the two of you," Byakuya stated happily his smile morphing into a self-righteous grin.

"Oh, Bya, you've really perfected that look," Kamiko said, her voice sounding as weak as she felt. He had literally taken the wind from her sails and it was hard to breathe. "At least now I know what you did and how you did it. But why? Please answer because I really want to know. What can I do to make you stop destroying my life?"

Kamiko released a sob when his hand reached out to touch her face. She held his gaze which contained a condescending pity at this time like someone would looks at a starving person they have no intention of giving food. Crying helplessly, she did not fight him when he pulled her against his chest.

"I will never stop until you are mine again. I want you back. I still love you. I told you that you that you would never find anyone who would love you like I do," he said, stroking her back and rocking her ever so slightly.

Harribel: she could understand her betrayal. That woman had been a frenemy in college. That was no big shocker there. She had succeeded in mortifying Kamiko and seducing Renji so apparently her part in the plan was a stunning success.

Kisuke. It was all a lie. Nothing but pretty words to seduce her. She had fallen into the trap so easily. Apparently that had all been orchestrated so well. Oh, god! She felt like a puppet, a plaything; something to be used and abused by her ex-husband. The divorce had done nothing to stop the problem and had instead made him into an even more frightening and relentless monster.

"Your boyfriend made it so easy. It was so simple to plant thoughts in head to make him doubt you. He was the biggest player in this fiasco and you didn't even know it," Byakuya chuckled, embracing her tightly. "Just a few strategic comments and phone calls was all it took. He's a fool. He doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?" she asked, pushing away from him. "You are a self-centered, egocentric bastard who gets what he wants no matter who he hurts. How can you play mind games like this with people? Stop screwing with me! You're killing me!"

"That's a little over dramatic, don't you think?" he inquired with his typical condescension.

"Kam?" Grimmjow asked, appearing at the end of the bar from the side door. "What's going on?"

"Who the hell are you?" Byakuya demanded, glaring at the blue haired intruder. He released his ex-wife because of the caustic glare was receiving from the man.

"I'm about to be your worst nightmare if you don't shut up," he growled, moving toward Kamiko. "Are you all right?"

"No. I'm not," she answered honestly, wiping the tears from her face. She moved behind the tall, muscular brute to put him between her and her ex-husband. "Byakuya, leave now."

"Or what?" he sneered, chuckling mirthlessly. "You will sic your guard dog here on me?"

"Nope. She won't have to. Good-bye, asshole," Grimmjow said, grabbing the insulting and annoying man be the collar to show him the way out.

Kamiko collapsed onto the floor from the overpowering emotional load she was bearing. She looked up into the worried pair of sapphire eyes when Grimmjow crouched down in front of her.

"Who was that?" he asked, wiping the rest of the tears from her face with his hand which he dried on his jeans between swipes. He was being a little rough about it, but he was trying to be sweet and caring.

"That was my ex-husband," she answered.

"Oh, no wonder you're a fucked up emotional disaster," he stated earnestly, helping her to a standing position.

Kamiko laughed. She could not help herself. For some reason his blunt yet extremely astute observation struck her as being funny.

"Great. And you're insane too," he muttered, staring at the maniacally laughing woman.

As the laughter died away, the tears returned.

"Hey, will you be here for a minute? There's something I need to do. I will probably need a shoulder to cry on when I get back. Can you do that for me?" she inquired, gazing at him hopefully with tear filled eyes.

Damn. How could he say no to that? He was not the emotionally void asshole everyone liked to think he was. For the most part he was, but he did have his weak points and he had learned this woman standing in front of him was one. He liked her. He wanted to protect her.

"Yeah. I'll be here," he assured her, watching her run out of the door.

* * *

Kamiko burst into the shop striding right past a stunned and puzzled Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. She found Kisuke in the tea room casually sipping a cup of tea.

"Why?" That seemed to be the question plaguing her mind today about so many things.

"I was expecting you. Please sit down," he responded with an uncharacteristic tension in his voice.

"Just answer the damn question! Why? How could you do that? What did he promise you? Money? Cars? What was it?" she screamed.

"Sit down!" he yelled, pulling her down next to him. He put his arms around her, refusing to let go despite her cursing and hitting him. "Just stop because I'm not releasing you. I want to explain."

_I can explain. There's a reason for this. It's not what it seems._ She was so tired of it all. All the crap. All the excuses. The constant explanations.

"Byakuya came to me after your visit. Did you know that he has you watched constantly?" He pushed the stray hair back that had fallen into her face.

Kamiko shook her head because she was unable to speak. She shivered from the thought that her ex had her under constant surveillance. He was even crazier than she thought.

"He wanted me to drug your tea then rape you. He wanted me to do anything, say anything to break you down, to humiliate you," he explained, holding her close when she went totally limp in his arms. "I refused to do that. What I did," he stopped, kissing her on the cheek," What I did was because I wanted to. I wanted to make love to you. That was not part of the plan. Me caring about you was not part of the plan. Every word I ever said to you I meant."

"Why did you do it?" she asked again, sitting back on her heels in her kneeling position.

"The money of course. Look at this place, it's old and falling apart. As you already know I'm not in the part of town where people have a lot of money," he said with a brief sardonic chuckle. "I'm sorry."

Kamiko pulled away from him when he tried to kiss her. She stood and left, grateful that he did not follow her. She had heard enough and could not stand another word.

* * *

Grimmjow made good on his promise and was waiting for her right by the side door. He pulled her into his arms without saying a thing as soon as she walked in. It was strange how the woman he once hated with a passion was the same woman he felt the need to protect and comfort at this time. For once he did not want to throw her to the ground and screw her brains out. He even hoped her and Renji could get their shit together and get on with their relationship.

"K-Kam, what are you doing?" he stuttered when he felt her soft lips on his neck.

Kamiko thought she knew what she was doing; she was attempting to seduce him. Judging by past encounters it should be an easy task. Her lips moved over his neck and down to his chest. Unfortunately his lips were way out of reach due to their height difference.

"Stop. I know you're upset so please don't do this," he requested, pushing her away gently. He looked into her eyes and she appeared to be on the verge of tears again. Sweeping her up in his arms, he took her to her car. "I'm taking you home to Renji."

After starting the car, Grimmjow grabbed his phone to call Renji, hoping the bastard would pick up his phone. It went straight to voicemail and he cursed and threw the phone into the backseat. He hoped stupid ass was not out screwing that big busted blond again. He still could not believe that asshole had called him to brag about it. Now he knew why everyone called him a sexual deviate because he had been known to do the same kind of thing.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed when he drove up to her house after following her directions.

"You can come in if you like. I'll get Renji to drive you back. Or hell, you can just take this car. I don't care," she said, getting out of the car and going to the door. Once inside she began yelling for her boyfriend. "Renji! Renji? Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know, but why don't you go lay down," Grimmjow suggested, watching her looking all over the house like a kid playing hide and seek.

"Trying to get me in bed all ready?" she joked, giving him a long look but with a sincere smile on her face.

"No! It's not that. I uh…" He shifted uncomfortably and his face flushed hotly.

"When did you become such a gentleman? Damn! Things really have gotten all upside down and inside out in my life. I feel like freaking Alice in Wonderland. About the only thing I can count on is the ex staying a devious, conniving bastard. At least he's consistent," she muttered, suddenly feeling very tired from the emotional roller coaster she had been on. She was sick of this ride and wanted to get off. "Maybe you're right. You can take my car if you want to and leave. I know where to find you. If you don't show up at work, I'll send the cops to find you."

"Do you distrust me that much?" he inquired, following her up the stairs.

"No. I was kidding. When did you grow feelings?" She turned back at the top of the stairs bringing her breasts eye level to him since he was three steps lower than her.

"I'm not sure, but I hate it. It's your fault you know," he snapped, looking into her eyes amazingly enough.

"I doubt that. I annihilate feelings. I don't create them," she said, walking into her bedroom with him right behind her like a lost puppy. "Why are you following me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I wanted to see your bedroom so I could make a plan for a later date," he quipped, lying down on the bed next to her.

"Oh?" Kamiko turned toward him to see that he was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. How shocking; he was not even trying to touch her. She closed her eyes, desperately wishing she could derail the insane train of thought going through her head. The bed shifted and she fully expected to be sexually assaulted at any second, but nothing happened. Tentatively opening one eye, she saw that he had left the room. Then she heard voices downstairs. Renji was home after all. She got out of the bed to go stand at the edge of the wall by the stairs to listen.

"What's going on with you two?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's complicated," Renji replied tersely.

"It's always complicated especially in relationships," he shot back with a grouchy edge to his voice. It sounded like he was growing impatient with his redheaded friend. He had said something surprisingly deep, especially for his shallow mind. "Her ex-husband came to see her today."

"Insidious bastard. She's an emotional catastrophe looking for a life to demolish because of him. What did he want?"

An emotional catastrophe looking for a life to demolish? Kamiko gulped down the hurt that had formed a hard, choking lump in her throat.

"Is that really how you see her?" Grimmjow totally ignored the question about Byakuya.

"What? No. I don't know. What the hell did the ex-husband want?" he questioned again attempting to avoid his obvious Freudian slip betraying his real feelings.

"He's the one responsible for that Harribel woman showing up and seducing you," he answered directly in a very gruff, irritated manner.

'Oh, god! Please don't mention the other name!' Kamiko silently pleaded with him, breaking into a sweat. Kisuke had been her temptation sent by Byakuya to ensnare her, and he had done his job well. She wondered just how long Grimmjow had been standing there listening to the conversation between her and the ex. However, long it was, she was glad he showed up.

"I don't know what he did to her, but she was really upset. I brought her home. She's upstairs," Grimmjow said, his tone softening slightly.

Kamiko rushed back to the bed when she heard footsteps. She did not pretend to be asleep, but she tried to settle in and regulate her breathing as if she had been relaxing in the bed the whole time. Her heart leaped at the sound of his footfalls near the bed. Opening her eyes, she saw him standing on the opposite side of the bed staring at her.

"What happened?" he inquired, sitting down on the bed. He listened as she told him about the whole event especially the part where Harribel was just a pawn sent to play him in this horrid game of psychological chess. "Your ex truly is a bastard isn't he?"

DUH! Kamiko nodded silently in agreement instead. She withheld from any smart ass comments since they were having an amicable conversation.

Renji was completely furious, offended, and slightly humiliated that he had allowed himself to be manipulated so easily. He was beginning to understand her and her emotional baggage more and more every day. After experiencing Byakuya Kuchiki's scheming firsthand, he had a whole new appreciation for her distrust and lack of emotional involvement.

Kamiko moved closer to him and put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Guilt pricked at her for dragging him into the mess of her so called life.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what?" he asked, turning so he could look at her.

"Making you a part of this. Exposing you to the master of manipulation. I should have known he would not let go."

"Miko, there's no place I would rather be than with you."

Kamiko smiled. It was beginning to look quite possible that things would be all right.


	17. The Bachelorette Party

The Bachelorette Party

Kamiko arrived at work early to begin preparations for Ayume's bachelorette party. Shuhei had volunteered to come in and help her. There was a tower of twelve familiar silver boxes sitting on the bar when she arrived.

"What's this?" she inquired, keeping her voice light and casual. She felt as if she were wilting inside.

"Two kids brought those by. Said it was a gift from a friend," he answered, icing the champagne for tonight in a large bin.

'Friend my ass,' she thought caustically, resisting the urge to throw the whole damn thing in the trash. She could use those at the party.

"Are you staying to bartend or is Kensei going to do it?" she inquired, kicking off her shoes.

"I wouldn't miss this show for the world. Kensei wants to be your personal bodyguard for the event. He said can hardly wait to see what trouble you'll get into tonight," he laughed, sitting out glasses onto a tray.

"Hmph," she grunted, opening the refrigerator to retrieve the food to work on the appetizers. "I'm so glad I entertain my employees so highly."

"Oh, you're a fantasmic source of amusement," he rejoined with a big grin on his gorgeous face.

"Fantasmic?" she queried, looking at him quizzically.

"Fantastic and orgasmic. Speaking of orgasmic, I bet you would be a real thrill ride," he joked, nudging her with his elbow.

"Oh, yes. Just be prepared for that sudden heart wrenching stop at the end that will suck the life out of you," she warned bitterly.

"Oh, Kam," he sighed, allowing the subject to drop.

They fell into a comfortable quiet, each one busy working at a task to be ready for the private party tonight. Kamiko was switching out the tablecloths and was leaning across the table to smooth a corner when Shuhei started messing with her again. She felt him walk up behind her and press himself to her behind, lying down on top of her as she reached across the table. Giggles bubbled up from her when he started tickling her ribs while holding her down with his body.

"Stop it!" she howled, still laughing hysterically.

"So is this the private pre-party or can anyone join?" Ichigo asked, stifling a laugh as the shocked people stared up at him. He wished they could see how odd this looked from his perspective; his Lady Boss lay over a table with the bartender lying on top of her with his hips firmly pressed against her backside. If they were not fully clothed, he would have sworn he had interrupted a romantic moment. To his surprise neither one of them moved. Being a man himself, it was his guess that Shuhei was physically unable to move at this time due to an erectile problem.

Kamiko propped herself up on her elbows. She smiled when Ichigo sat down in the chair in front of her. He was so cute. She reached out to touch his cheek and he gave her a weak smile.

"How are things going with your lady love?" she inquired due to his sad expression.

"The same. Hot in bed and cold out. She's still being distant and withholding any feelings," he answered, toying with the edge of the tablecloth.

"Don't fall in love. You'll regret it," she warned, speaking from experience; more from Renji's experience than her own. She could tell by the expression on his face it was too late for that warning. Shuhei's issue was poking her in the behind and getting on her nerves because it was making her feel excited and offended at the same time. Turning her head to to look at him from her peripheral vision, she ordered, "Get off!"

"I'm trying," he whined, groaning when she moved under him.

"Oh, you little pervert!" she exclaimed, struggling to stand. Both men were laughing at her as she wiggled out from under the libidinous black haired man. She gave both of them duties to do in order to get ready for tonight and sent them on their way. She was having so much fun beforehand, she could hardly wait until tonight.

* * *

"Take it off! Whooooo!" Ayume screamed like a horny banshee.

"Nobody's taking anything off!" Kamiko yelled, grabbing Grimmjow's hands that had been unbuttoning his shirt. She chided him quickly,"You're not helping!"

Kamiko stalked off the dance floor. This was harder than she thought it would be. She was ready to duct tape Ayume to a chair to control her. She had forgotten what a handful the woman could be. Plopping down into the booth for a much needed rest, she reached for her glass. Empty. Dammit. There were a dozen bottles sitting on the table and they were all empty as well.

"Need something?" a deep smooth voice asked, drawing her attention.

Kamiko's eyes traveled up a pair of long legs clad in white dress pants, over the torso covered by a chocolate brown dress shirt with a cream colored tie, and on up to the striking face of the charming Sosuke Aizen. Oh, damn. She bit her lower lip as he elegantly sat down beside her. He was so freaking prissy for a man.

"Here," he said, bringing his champagne glass to her lips.

Kamiko opened her lips to allow the cold, bubbly beverage to fill her mouth and trickle down her throat. Her eyes moved over toward the dance floor where Renji was busy dancing with Rangiku. He was about to cause her to develop a complex regarding her breast size. He seemed to like them oversized and bigger than life and hers were average at best.

"Don't worry. You're beautiful just like you are," Sosuke complimented, purposely brushing her breast when he moved to touch her arm.

'He's a mind reader too. Awesome,' she thought to herself, pushing back his hand with the glass to her lips.

"Thank you. So, oh, clairvoyant one, what do you foresee in my future?" Kamiko asked teasingly, holding out her palm to him. Her eyes stayed on his face when he took her palm between his hands. Her breathing grew heavy when his forefinger traced the lines across her palm then began to lazily move across her palm in circular movements.

"Why don't you tell me, Kamiko? From this moment, why don't you take charge of your life and decide what your future will be? Quit letting others control you," he stated pointedly almost as if he were giving her a command.

Kamiko closed her eyes when he leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. She stared after him as he stood and walked away from her. What the hell was that? Shaking her head to clear it, she made her way to the bar to get another bottle of champagne or wine.

"What's up beautiful?" Shuhei asked her, handing her a bottle as she rounded the bar.

"Besides, you my randy friend?" she inquired, poking fun at him from what happened earlier.

"Ah, ha ha ha. I love a woman with a sense of humor. Let me help you open that," he offered, standing behind her and putting his hands over hers to help her work the cork out of the bottle. He laughed when she jumped and squealed from the loud pop and flying cork.

"Thanks!" Renji exclaimed, grabbing the bottle from her hands and drinking straight from it.

"Hey!" she yelled, pouting shamelessly. "That was mine."

"Get your boyfriend there to help you with another," her redheaded boyfriend murmured with the hazy smile of the happily drunk. It had been a while since he had relaxed and had fun so he was making the most of it tonight.

Shuhei gladly obliged; bosses orders after all. He willingly assumed the same position with arms wrapped around Kamiko and popped open another bottle of champagne. This time her reaction was to jump back against him. He loved his job. He poured her a glass and handed it to her.

Kamiko's eyes were on the dance floor and she noticed clothes were coming off from both males and females. She grabbed the bottle and headed to the melee. There was a fire to put out and she was the fireman. She put her thumb over the top of the bottle and shook it violently then released the cold foamy beverage all over the people on the dance floor. Everyone began to scream and giggle while slipping and sliding down to the floor causing even more chaos.

The professors watched from a safe distance, smiling because they were not getting doused with the champagne yet had a front row seat to the fun. Some shirts had turned transparent while others had been taken off completely; and that was the just the ladies. It was always fascinating to watch the people zoo at the _Kings of Hearts_. This bachelorette party was the best night yet.

Kamiko screamed with surprise when she felt herself being grabbed and taken down to the floor. She found herself in an interesting position between Renji and Grimmjow. Squealing and laughing as the liquid soaked through her clothes to her skin, she felt a mouth cover hers and honestly did not know who it belonged to. The tongue that thrust its way into her mouth tasted like whiskey which was something Renji never drank so she guessed it was her blue haired friend. A languid smile spread across her face when Grimmjow ended the kiss and was immediately grabbed by Ayume. Helping her to her feet, she was escorted off the floor by Renji who steered her to their booth.

"I suddenly remember why I fell in love with you," Renji laughed, pulling her into his arms. "Seeing him kiss you reminds me of what you saved me from that first night."

"Maybe I should remind you more often," she said, pretending as if she was getting up to go back to Grimmjow.

"Nope! I'm good!" he yelled, pulling her back down into his lap. "Mmmm, I love you."

Kamiko tried to ignore it as a drunken ramble, but she knew he meant it. She pressed her lips to his so he would not say anything else. Their kiss was interrupted by an inebriated and wet Ayume who flopped down next to her friend.

"Kam! Best party ever! I should get married more often," the woman slurred, raising her half empty glass in a toast.

"Somehow I see many husband's in your future, Ayume. Not all of them will be yours though," Kamiko muttered, watching her friend stagger away.

"Hey, Miko," Renji whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

"Wh-What?" She bit her lower lip as a ripple of arousal ran through her body leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

"Want to come up to the office with me where we can be alone?"

"Uh huh."

"Whoa!" he yelled when his arm was nearly pulled out of the socket and he was swiftly dragged toward the stairs by an exceedingly eager girlfriend.

"Hey, boss! There's a problem!" Shuhei yelled, blocking their way to the staircase.

Kamiko turned to see Kensei and Kenny sorting through the writhing bodies on the dance floor pulling people apart.

"Way to go, Lady Boss! You started an orgy," her black haired bartender informed her with acerbic bite to his voice and a licentious grin on his mouth.

"Come here, you," she growled, seizing him by the ear. She learned quickly why mothers do this to their sons – because it works! The man was helpless to her will and was dragged submissively to the dance floor. "Fix it!" she screamed at him.

"You can help too you know!" Renji yelled, dodging Keigo who threw a punch him, missed, spun around and nosed dived to the floor in a drunken stupor.

Kamiko rolled her eyes and jumped into the fracas. Why not? She grabbed a handful of Ayume's blond curls and seized her other hand that was unbuttoning and unzipping Grimmjow's jeans. Her friend's sudden screaming and thrashing took her by surprise and she let go. It was her turn to scream when her friend turned on her and grabbed her shirt to rip it right of her body.

"Bitch!" Kamiko bellowed, punching the blond so hard she went flying backwards to fall flat on her back. The woman was out cold. "That was my favorite shirt you odious tramp!"

"Ooooh, I know someone who won't be a bridesmaid anymore!" Rangiku yelled then dissolved into loud guffaws.

This was enough to make everyone else in the room start laughing and abandon their sexual exploits. They vacated the dance floor and crammed into the VIP booth. Some had to drag up chairs and others sat on the floor. Food was brought over along with more wine and champagne and the party continued. Although the guest of honor was unconscious on the dance floor, the party must go on!

Renji gave Kamiko his jacket to wear although the other men would have been quite content to let her continue to traipse around in her bra. He wedged her in between himself and Grimmjow as if to keep her safe from the prying eyes and hands of others. So he was back into full blown possessive mode. Hooray for love!


	18. The Art of Flirting

The Art of Flirting

The inside of the club looked like the aftermath from a bomb of mass destruction. Chairs and tables were overturned. The floor was littered with confetti, food, alcohol bottles, and clothing. The champagne on the dance floor had dried into a sticky mess. There were bodies everywhere but thankfully they were asleep and not dead.

Kamiko was lying across the laps of Renji, Grimmjow, and Ichigo who had slept sitting up since they had made a nice human couch for her. Her head was in Renji's lap, her torso in Grimmjow's lap, and poor Ichigo had her feet in his lap. He did have his hand resting comfortably on her behind so he had found a way to make being at the lower part of her body pay off.

The two mischievous bartenders were about to commit an act that could possibly get them fired but the opportunity was too tempting to pass up. Shuhei and Kensei were the only two who had stayed sober all night and watched the atrocities unfold before their very eyes. They could have made millions in blackmail if only a video camera had been in their possession last night. Both men had air horns in their hands and were trying to stop giggling like young boys about to pull the best prank ever.

"You ready?" Kensei asked, holding up the device.

"Yeah. I'll count. One, two, three," Shuhei said and they both depressed the buttons to release and air shattering blast from the apparatus.

They laughed uncontrollably as people jumped and screamed, startled from their peaceful slumber by the harsh sound, while they were ejected from their makeshift beds at the sudden shock. Cursing and grumbling rose in a dull hum signaling the pranksters that they better run for cover before they face a furious, hung over mob.

Kamiko had somehow managed to maintain her position on her man-made bed (or rather her bed made of men). She groaned and struggled to sit up. All of that wiggling in his lap awakened a certain man and a particular part of his anatomy.

"Mmmm, baby," a deep voice uttered with a moan, launching her straight to her feet from surprise. Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes to look at her. "Well, aren't you a sore sight for eyes this morning?"

"I can only imagine," Kamiko muttered, self-consciously patting down her hopelessly frizzy hair. "Oh, this place is a mess! Renji! Wake up, honey."

"What, Miko?" he groaned without opening his eyes. Apparently his alcohol tolerance was not what it used to be.

"I'm going home to take a shower. I'll be coming back to clean up," she informed him.

"Okay. I'll be home soon to sleep," he told her.

"Hmph," she snorted with aggravation. "Lucky you. I'm taking tonight off after I clean up then." It was an insincere threat that she had no intention of carrying out. She was trying to get some kind of reaction out of him.

"Whatever," he mumbled, turning into the cushioned booth seat as if he were going back to sleep.

"Whatever," she mocked with high pitched voice and an ugly expression. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked toward the side door. She glared at the two bartenders who gave her wide, overly happy grins. "You two are lucky that you aren't fired. I'll be back in a while to help clean up. How in the hell are you two so damn perky?"

"We never drank. When the last person passed out around four this morning, we locked the doors and went home to get some sleep. It's after two in the afternoon," Kensei told her, showing her his watch just in case she needed proof.

"I'll be back," she muttered, walking away.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Shuhei called after her.

"Take it as you like it, asshole!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"I'd take that any way I could get it," he said, receiving a punch in the arm from his white haired partner in crime. "Ow! What was that for?"

"She's right. You are an asshole," Kensei snapped, offended that he would say something like that about the Lady Boss he adored.

* * *

Kamiko was standing under the showerhead allowing the hot water to stream over her body. She was already clean; she was enjoying the relaxing heat from the water. Her head did not seem to hurt so bad when it was under the flow of water either. She was unable to hear the shower door open with her head buried under the water. A gasp tore from her lips, and she tried to turn around when a pair of hands seized her by the shoulders. She was shoved forward and pushed against the tile of the shower wall.

"It's just me," Renji whispered in her ear.

Kamiko turned to look at him. His hair was down and plastered to his face and body from the water. He looked so incredibly inviting with the water beaded across his face like tiny diamonds. Her fingers traced his tattoos while her eyes traveled all over his body; over his thick neck, brawny chest and arms, defined abdominals, and his long, hard –

"Miko," he called, drawing her attention back to his face. His eyes, the color of sweet milk chocolate, held her gaze.

Kamiko was unable to speak. She closed her eyes as his large hand covered the back of her neck and pulled her forward for a kiss. His lips met hers and a strong, animalistic desire overtook her. She felt herself being pushed back to the wall. Her eyes held his as he lifted her up with her back pressed to the wall. Her arms moved around his neck and her legs enclosed his waist when he pushed into her with his body held firmly against hers.

"I always want to be with you," he whispered in her ear, using long, slow strokes to pleasure her.

There was a surreal quality about this encounter in the steam filled shower that made her feel like she was dreaming. Crying out with ecstasy from his maddeningly deliberate thrusts, her voice echoed within the tile and glass walls of the shower enclosure. Damn he felt good. Her loud groans of bliss from the pleasure he sent rushing through her body time and time again reverberated back to her.

"Do you like it? Do you want me to keep doing it?" he asked, taunting her as he pulled all the way out the rammed back into her to draw a yell from her lips.

"Yes, it feels so good. Please, whatever you do, don't stop," she begged, clawing into his back when his strokes shortened becoming harder and faster. She yelled from pleasure and pain as he nailed her to the wall. He had teased her to the point where she would have begged for this. Her cries grew in volume along with her pleasure.

Renji covered her mouth with his as they climaxed together to muffle their shouts from the culmination of their carnal bliss. He carefully lowered her down to her feet, kissing her tenderly as he did so. Enveloping her in an adoring embrace, he stood with her under the warm water allowing it to rush over their bodies.

"Will you ever give me all of you?" he asked, kissing her forehead and cheeks.

"I want to. I definitely want to," she replied, tightening her arms around him.

"Stay with me," he pled with her, feeling her tuck her head under his chin.

"I can't. I told them I would be coming back," she protested halfheartedly. She wanted to stay.

"I already told them that you would not be coming back. Stay with me."

"All right."

* * *

"You're late!" Shuhei yelled at Kamiko and Renji when they walked in. Apparently he did not understand the boundaries of a proper employer/employee relationship.

"Who died and made you timekeeper?" Kamiko snapped throwing him a wicked glare. She had been worked over good by her boyfriend, and her nap was cut short to come to work. She was not a happy camper.

"Touchy, touchy. Pull in the claws, Lady Boss. Rawr," he muttered, walking away from her.

Kamiko walked around the club to give everything a swift inspection before tonight's clients were allowed in. She smiled broadly when she saw Ichigo and Kaien positioned in side by side booths just like she had requested. It was a startling scene and intrinsically beautiful with the diametrically opposed gorgeous men sitting next to each other. Even the suits they had chosen were opposites: Ichigo in black and Kaien in white. The ladies would be impressed. Then she found Ashido Kano looking very anxious and uncomfortable. He was incredibly handsome in his black suit with a maroon colored shirt and tie the same color of his hair. She sat down next to him, giving him smile she hoped would put him at ease.

"Nervous?" she asked, putting her hand on his knee and feeling him flinch from her touch.

"Very," he responded, swallowing hard and pulling at his collar.

"Don't be. I'm your date for tonight. I figured you would need a little help getting started," she explained, noticing he took a deep breath and sank back into the booth seat. "The first step is easy. Find out what your lady would like to drink then order it. As you get to know your lady you might order something extra like the chocolates. This will gain you repeat customers as well if you learn what they like."

"How do I do that?" he inquired, sitting up as his nervousness was replaced with curiosity.

"Just talk to her. Ask questions. Talk about anything and everything. Act like she's the most fascinating creature you have ever met and give her your full attention. Eye contact is important," she noted, going on to extol the finer points of eye contact particularly what differentiates between making you seem attentive or a psycho.

When the wine arrived, Kamiko showed him the proper way to pour a glass then hand it to the lady. She moved the glass toward his hand, holding his gaze, but looking away when her fingers brushed his as she pressed the glass stem into his palm. Her eyes moved back to his face to see he was blushing. How cute! It was going to be a lot of fun getting him over his shyness. He would have to get over in one night because after this he was on his own. The next lesson was the proper way touch without molesting the client.

"Subtle things. Like earlier when I reached over to touch your knee. When you're talking, get close," she said, moving so that her knee touched his. Leaning toward him, she continued, "Lean in, invade her personal space a little when you're in deep conversation."

"How do you know all this?" he inquired, completely mesmerized by his new boss.

'Because I learned from the best damn manipulator in the world,' Kamiko thought to herself, her belly tightening when the image of her handsome, black haired ex-husband formed in her mind. He was an amazing man. He could charm the pants off anyone, male and female alike. Hmmm; she pondered briefly if he had ever indulged in a little experimentation himself. Clearing her throat and feeling heat rise to her face, she forced her mind back to her present situation.

"I just find it fascinating to study people. It's something I've always done. Now," she stated in a no nonsense manner getting back to the task at hand. She took his hand and placed it on her bare knee, watching him turn a brilliant crimson red to almost match his hair. "You're going to have to get over that or you'll develop blood pressure problems."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, reaching up to touch her cheek. His dark brown eyes held hers while his thumb slid down her cheek to her chin. When he moved his hand he broke eye contact, turning to grab the wine bottle to offer her more.

"Oh, very nice. You're a fast learner," she complimented, holding up her glass.

"I've got a great teacher," he returned, flashing her a brilliant smile.

Bingo. Another winner.


	19. Another WeddingAlmost Gone Wrong

Another Wedding...Almost Gone Wrong

Kamiko had Kensei's file in her hand while she sat at the bar sipping coffee. He would be into work soon, and she had something to discuss with him. She would be speaking with Kensei about becoming her personal bodyguard. He had a background in military intelligence, specifically in surveillance and information reconnaissance. In other words, he was a spy. What better way to fight spies than with a spy? She knew she was being watched after the recent events that had occurred. It seemed like Byakuya Kuchiki knew her every move almost as soon as she made it. She had no idea who was observing or where they could be so she would hire someone who could spot them – and get rid of them. She grabbed a chocolate from the tray, popping it into her mouth. Coffee and chocolate was an exceptionally delightful combination she had never considered before.

Renji would be bartending tonight because she had a wedding to go to – as a guest. He had been looking for an excuse not to go so he would not have to wear a suit. When Shinji called in sick, he found his legitimate excuse. Rangiku's prediction had been spot on and Kamiko's bridesmaid status had been revoked upon Ayume regaining consciousness. It had been hard for her not to cry – tears of unrestrained joy. At least she did not have to wear another awful dress. This time she also wanted to be a spectator of the dreadful calamity that would occur so she would not have to miss a thing.

"What are you doing here so early, Lady Boss?" Shuhei inquired, walking in with a suit on.

"Oh, very nice," Kamiko complimented. She beckoned him to her and she hopped off the bar stool to circle around him and take in the fabulous view. He was dressed in a black suit with the tiniest almost nonexistent white pinstripe on the jacket and pants. He looked like a high powered Wall Street executive instead of her flirty bartender. Tonight would be his first night acting as a host. "I wish you could be my first date," he said with a pouty face, putting his hands on her waist when she moved to straighten his tie.

"Like you need any help learning how to flirt. I bet you were charming the little girls out of their panties as soon as you had your first wet dream," she muttered, sliding her hand down the full length of the white tie to tuck it smoothly under his jacket.

"My god woman, the things you say," he murmured with a smile on his face.

"There. You're perfect." She patted his shoulder and walked back to her seat.

"Like I wasn't before?"

Kamiko rolled her eyes. She was just getting situated on the bar stool when the man she was waiting for came in. Inviting him to sit down next her, she presented him with the proposal to be her personal bodyguard and constant companion to identify and deal with her watchers. It was a good thing that Kensei was one of the few men that Renji trusted implicitly with her. He also the only one she trusted herself with.

"You do realize this is completely optional. You will get paid for it of course, but whether you accept it or not will not effect your job here," she clarified to him.

"I understand that. I'd love to do it. I'd be more than happy to help you get your ex-husband off your back and out of your life," he responded as his confirmation to take the job.

"Good. Your first assignment is being my escort to Ayume's wedding," she said, noticing a flicker of panic across Shuhei's face. Nosy. He had made sure to stand by close enough so that he could hear the whole conversation becoming pure brazen near the end to stand right in front of them under the pretense of stocking the bar.

"Just tell me what time to be ready."

* * *

Kamiko sat on the back row of the massive church with her 'date' for the evening, Kensei. The location of the wedding was embarrassingly ironic. Not even God could bless this union; or the marriage of any other victim Ayume decides to wed in the future.

"Which one is he?" Kensei asked, leaning toward her so he could have an unobstructed view of the stage where the groomsmen stood.

"The first one there with the black hair. He's the best man this time. Baraggan is one of his elitist, snob friends," she added with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"That's him, huh?" he muttered, putting his arm around her as the man's black eyes landed on them.

"In all his vain glory," she added, moving her lips close to his ear as if she were kissing him on the cheek.

"You keep this up and he's going to come unglued right there in front of God and everybody," Kensei said, leaning back to look at her.

"I don't care," Kamiko muttered with a humorless smile.

"You're truly evil. Here, I'll help," he murmured, leaning toward her and kissing her near the corner of her mouth on her cheek but he was sure the ex could not tell that it was not on her lips from his distance away.

"Have you ever made love to a woman just to gain information?" Kamiko inquired suddenly making her unsuspecting spy blush.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, sitting back to look at her.

"You heard me. Don't avoid the question," she giggled seeing his blush deepen as he lowered his eyes to the floor. She placed her forefinger beneath his chin to raise his head so she could see his eyes. "I suppose I should feel honored that I could make you blush over such a simple question. Red really sets off your white hair quite beautifully. Breathe, honey, before you faint."

Kensei released the breath he had been holding in a noisy gush. He knew his Lady Boss could say some outrageous things but this was the first time she had ever pegged him with her forwardness. It was amusing when it happened to someone else; not so much that she had done it to him and thrown him off kilter.

"Well, yes. Of course I have," he answered frankly.

"See how easy that was," she rejoined, turning to face forward when the music began for the processional. "Oh, time for the show to begin."

Kensei smiled and put his arm around her keeping up the ruse of being a happy couple for the benefit of her ex-husband who still had his eyes fastened to them. 'What an arrogant psycho. It will be a pleasure to take him down from his pedestal,' he thought to himself with a smile plastered to his face.

The parade to calamity began with the bridesmaids leading the charge. Rangiku was once again the maid of honor. Kamiko did not miss the glance of envy cast her way from her friend as she walked by. Then in walked the master of disaster herself, the pretty blond Ayume. This time the woman positively glowed with happiness. Since the wedding was taking place a week after the bachelorette party, she had plenty of time to recover from the hangover – from the alcohol and from her frisky lover, Grimmjow. Everything was going great until they reached the 'til death do us part' line in the vows. As if on cue, the ancient octogenarian started to cough; a deep, phlegmy sound that made people think he was going to dislodge one of his diseased lungs that was destroyed from smoking the product he built his fortune on. Poor, Ayume!

Kamiko actually felt terrible for the horror struck woman as she patted her almost husband on the back and spoke to him softly while he continued to cough in hard barks that ended with wheezes. Did Ayume really love him? She watched in dismay as the big man hit his knees and leaned forward, gasping for air with such volume they could hear it on the back row. This place had fantastic acoustics. Oh, my god! The old tobacco baron was going to leave her a widow before they were even completely married.

"Kensei, call an ambulance," she ordered, sliding past him to run up front. She did not know what she could do to help, but she was going to try to do something.

"Kamiko? What are you doing here?" Ayume asked with offense in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"You kicked me out of the processional not from attending the wedding. It was your fault by the way for ripping my shirt off," she snapped, ignoring the inquisitive stares particularly from Byakuya. "Do you love this man?"

"What? Yeah, I do. Why would I be marrying him?" Ayume asked huffily.

Kamiko was unable to contain her snort of disparagement. Yes, surely what else could possible make a woman in her twenties marry and eighty something year old man about to lose a lung on their wedding day? Nothing says sexy like wrinkles and rheumatism.

"Stand him up," she commanded the groomsmen around him including Byakuya. She looked at the stunned priest. "Continue the ceremony. If he's going to die, at least let him die with a wife."

…who will inherit his insane fortune or at least get some of it after being stuck in years of litigation with his shiftless brats who think they deserve it. Kamiko digressed and kept the last part to herself. Oh, the trials of the wickedly wealthy.

"You're the most meddlesome woman ever!" Kensei hissed in her ear. She could not tell if he was embarrassed or entertained by her actions.

"Yeah, I know, but at least they'll both be happy for one shining moment. Who knows? After a short hospital stay, he might recover and live another twenty years to make her life a living hell. That would be poetic justice don't you think? Although I think she really loves him," she stated wistfully, a sad look in her eyes.

Kensei tucked her under his arm, and they watched the ceremony continue. The emergency medical technicians patiently stood by as they completed the vows. After the kiss, the new husband was loaded onto a stretcher and speedily dispatched to the hospital. This time the reception celebration took place without both of the guests of honor. Byakuya and Rangiku extended their duties to take over hosting the reception in their place. Once again, Ayume did not disappoint in making a splash on the social scene with one of her weddings.

Kamiko was halfway through her steak and lobster dinner when her ex-husband showed up at the table. She nearly choked on the bite of steak when she accidentally swallowed the unchewed hunk of meat in surprise from his unanticipated appearance. For some reason, she had assumed he would stay away from her tonight.

"Miko, will you do me the honor of having the first dance with me?" he asked politely, holding out his hand to her.

"No," she answered abruptly, feeling Kensei grab her knee and squeeze until she thought he would rip her kneecap off. She turned her eyes on him to give him a hard, questioning stare as she pinched the skin on the back of his hand. Her eyes met his, and she noticed him moving his eyes toward her ex-husband along with a barely perceptible jerk of his head. "All right."

Kamiko put her hand in his pondering what the hell he could be plotting now. It was quite possible he had switched tactics and was going with the Mr. Nice Guy approach. Byakuya Kuchiki could be a great actor when necessary, giving an Oscar winning caliber performance. She hated having to be so suspicious of him, but her naïveté had caused her to be wounded too many times in the past from this man. Holding her breath as he pulled her excessively close against his body, she closed her eyes to hold back the tears when the song started. It was the same song they had used for their first dance at their reception. She would swear he had done this on purpose but then that would make her just plain paranoid.

"I know who he is and what you're doing," he murmured, his lips close to her ear. There was no anger, no malice, no emotion at all in his voice when he made the statement. It was as if he were pointing out a mundane observation such as the color of the sky.

"Says the man who is a professional stalker and won't leave his ex-wife alone. What did you do? Hire a whole damn team to watch me?" she asked, attempting to keep her voice neutral. Her breathing stopped when he embraced her and his lips brushed her neck.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his hand on the small of her back sliding a few inches lower.

"Bya," she sighed, refusing to look up at him. "Will you let me go? Will you just get on with your life and allow me to do the same?"

"I can't. Not until you are mine again," he told her, sliding his hand over her behind and giving it a hard squeeze.

Damn! Kamiko was breathing hard, almost panting. He had never been so passionate before and certainly never would have touched her in such a scandalous way not even in the privacy of their own home much less in public. She could almost feel herself being drawn into a trap. Keeping thoughts of Renji in her head to keep from falling for his wily seduction, she finished the dance with him. With a polite curtsy at the end, she turned to walk away. A moment later he grabbed her hand and she was pulled into him for a gut wrenching kiss that made her feel as if he would take her down to the floor and have his way with her right there – and she wanted him to.

"What are you doing? Stop!" she exclaimed, after pulling her lips from his. He was being very…weird. She should be accustomed to the mental games by now, but it was hard to adjust to his constantly changing strategies.

"Kam! Let's go," Kensei said, rescuing her by pulling her away from him. "There's an emergency we have to attend to."

Oh, crap! What now?


	20. Another One Bites the Dust

Another One Bites the Dust

Kamiko burst into the office to see a reticent and humiliated Keigo sitting on the couch with an aggravated Renji glaring at him from behind his desk. Oh, no! Not him too! It seemed to be the young one's falling victim first to temptation. She should have been expecting this she supposed.

"Who was it?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest as she stared down at him.

After a long silence from the brown haired young man, Renji answered the question. "Rukia Kuchiki," he announced, turning his chair to hide the amusement on his face.

Kamiko nearly fainted. Byakuya's sister! Her ex sister-in-law had come to her club and had sex with one of her guys – and Keigo was the lucky (or unlucky) man. She could see her boyfriend's shoulders shaking as he struggled to hold in the laughter. However, she did not find the situation so funny. Rukia had been the only one of the Kuchiki clan she had ever gotten along with and who had actually accepted her. They were friends for the duration of her short marriage to the woman's brother then their friendship was ended after the divorce because she had to be loyal to the family or risk being shunned herself. Big money and big egos are always so much fun to deal with.

Kamiko was stunned the woman would even come into a place like this much less do _that_. Rukia had never been as snobbish and stuck up as her brother, but she was very proper and refined. Then to come to a host club and dally with one of the men which was clearly against the rules? It was a shocker to say the least. She pressed her palm to her forehead struggling to think. What if Byakuya hears about this then comes after her? He will blame her for leading his little sister into debauchery and causing the bad behavior. Everyone else was always responsible for their screwed up actions, not the perfect Kuchiki's.

"Keigo, dammit," she muttered, wanting to literally kick his ass. What a hell of a mess! She was going to have to fire him and then figure out what to do with Rukia. Damage control could be a real bitch, and it was making her one. Turning her fiery eyes on the cute but irritating host, she informed him bluntly that he was fired and stalked out of the door while Renji handled the rest. She had a much bigger problem to deal with.

Kamiko found that problem sitting in the VIP booth crying her big violet eyes out. She sat down beside her, putting her arms around the small woman to offer some comfort. There was something very wrong here; much more than a sexual slip up with a host. Stroking the woman's short black hair as if she were a child, she asked her what was really wrong. Immediately regretting it when loud sobs were added to the tears, she patted her back and begged her to calm down. She would need all the strength she could get to survive this night.

Kensei had taken over the bar upon their return and was on his way over with two bottles of wine, a red and white. He had seen the distressed expression on his Lady Boss's face and knew she was having issues with calming the other woman down. He also knew she was close to losing it herself from the stressful evening she had already undergone at the wedding.

"Are you all right?" he inquired, setting the tray on the table. He began uncorking the bottles and preparing to pour them.

"As good as can be expected," she answered with a wan smile, holding the woman who was finally getting a grip on herself. When Kensei walked away, she gave Rukia her full attention. "Tell me what happened."

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Rukia sniffed, dabbing at her eyes again.

"No one ever does," Kamiko muttered, draining her first glass of red wine and pouring another.

"He's a mess since you've been gone, Kam," the woman blurted, changing subjects. "Please come home."

"We're not talking about your brother. We're talking about you," she redirected her ex sister-in-law. Byakuya was not the preferred topic of discussion at this time – or ever really for that matter.

"I went to high school with Keigo and Ichigo. I was shocked to see them both here tonight. I hated Keigo. Perverted moron," Rukia muttered, taking the glass of wine Kamiko handed her.

Kamiko would be forced to agree: he was a perverted moron - heavy on the moron. She poured herself another glass hoping she would not regret it in the morning. She listened as Rukia continued her story about being hearing about the club from some ladies at a luncheon one day. A smile touched her lips; she was pleased that word was getting around so well. Her former sister-in-law made her appointment and was paired with Keigo who surprisingly she found extraordinarily interesting and pleasant to be with. So pleasant in fact that one simple kiss led to more right there in the booth.

Kamiko shifted uncomfortably, unable to keep the grimace off her face. Oh, not so many details! But Rukia was on a roll and could not seem to stop which somehow led up to her talking about her brother again.

"All right," Kamiko interrupted her, holding her hand as she spoke to her. "I'm sorry. I really hate to do this to a friend, but you're no longer allowed here. You can never come back because you broke the one cardinal rule for guests and hosts alike."

"I know. I've managed to make a complete fool out of myself," Rukia sighed, standing up to leave. Her big purple eyes carefully regarded her friend and once sister-in-law. "It's not too late for you. Byakuya still loves you. He would be better if you just came back."

"Good-bye, Rukia. I wish we could have met again under more pleasant circumstances," she responded coolly, pretending to ignore the last statement. Sitting stiffly and ramrod straight, she watched the woman walk away and disappear out of the front door. "Dammit!"

Kamiko made a swift departure herself out of the side door. She found a box off empty liquor bottles sitting beside the dumpster and grabbed one. Hurling it against the wall with all of her might, it shattered into a shower of glass. That felt good so she tried it again. On the third one, she added a scream to unleash more frustration. She proceeded to have an outrageous hissy fit, shrieking and smashing the bottles until they were all gone.

"Are you done?"

Kamiko jumped upon hearing the voice, spinning in the direction from which it came. Kisuke Urahara stood behind her grinning. Her fabulous night just got better. Dammit.

"Do you feel better?" he inquired, moving toward her. He halted when she rapidly backed away several steps.

"No. I don't. What the hell are you doing here? I don't need your brand of bullshit right now," she snapped, turning to walk to the back door but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Miko, please…"

"Don't call me that."

"Can't I just talk to you? Please," he pled with her, not letting her wrist go.

"Why? What good will it do?" she asked, crying out in surprise when he jerked her backwards into his arms. Her chest was heaving painfully for air as he held her tightly. Her wildly churning emotions made her feel as if she were a car out of control and ready to crash.

"Be careful and stay away from Byakuya at all costs," he warned her, holding her firmly.

"I already try to do that, but it doesn't seem to work," she muttered, pushing him away.

"Try harder," he ordered her with an ominous expression on his face that made her shiver.

"Kam!" Kensei yelled from the back door. "Are you all right?"

Kamiko's attention had been drawn to Kensei when he yelled for her. She turned back around to say something to Kisuke but he was gone. The alley was empty except for her. It was as if she had been hallucinating, and he had never been present at all. She trembled again. What the hell was going on in her life?

* * *

Kamiko cuddled up next to Renji who had been asleep for hours. She had yet to fall asleep. Exhaustion seems like it would have put her out as soon as her head hit the pillow, but it did not. Her brain would not shut off; it was busy working trying to find answers and solutions to her crazy life to finally bring some sanity to the situation. Since she could not sleep anyway, she decided to get up and go sit by the pool. Maybe listening to the waterfall and the ocean waves would help soothe her frazzled nerves and bring her a little peace. After putting on a pair of shorts under her t-shirt, she made her way down to the pool to sit in a lounger.

"Are you all right?"

"Shhhhhit," she hissed, holding her wildly beating heart to keep it from bursting through her chest. She stared wide eyed as Kensei dropped down from the arbor above her. "You're scary, you know that?"

"It's kinda my job now, remember. There's no one out here but us. I've checked the whole property," he informed her, sitting down in the chair next to her lounger.

Kamiko stared at him dressed all in black special ops gear. Thankfully he had removed his mask before he dropped down or he would have given her a full-fledged heart attack.

"When are you going to get some sleep?" she asked, shifting her gaze to the lighted waterfall in the pool.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm doing the job you hired me for. What's your excuse?" he queried, putting his booted feet in the chair in front of him to stretch out and relax a bit.

"Too much on my mind. Yesterday was the day from hell and so far it hasn't stopped. I can't stop thinking," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"That's what's wrong with women. They think too much. Sit up," he commanded her gently, easing behind her on the lounger when she sat up and moved forward a bit.

Kamiko groaned when his fingers dug into her stiff, sore shoulders. The soft leather of his fingerless gloves tickled when it brushed over her skin.

"Can you take this off?" he asked boldly.

"Kensei!" she exclaimed with surprise at his brazen request.

"Don't worry. I think of you as that annoying little sister I never had," he joked, adding, "or wanted."

"Oh, ha ha," she muttered, pulling off the t-shirt. She pulled her legs up to her chest, laying her forehead on her knee as he commenced to massage her tight muscles. Her whole body began to relax under his strong hands as they worked her muscles.

"Feel better?" he asked several minutes later when she was nearly asleep.

"Much. Thank you," she said, putting her shirt back on.

"Are you going up to bed?" he inquired when she did not move.

"No. I'll stay right here. I'm finally calm and relaxed so I hate to move."

"I'll stay with you."

"You really don't have to."

"I know."

Kamiko closed her eyes when he pulled her back to lie on his chest. When she felt his arms enclose her, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep. She awoke hours later in her own bed, wondering how she had gotten there. Staring at the ceiling, her brain immediately kicked into gear again. Throwing back the covers, she jumped out of the bed.

_From this moment, why don't you take charge of your life and decide what your future will be? Quit letting others control you. _Sosuke Aizen's words rolled around in her head until it had finally struck a nerve. All right. Instead of waiting around like a victim for the next time when Byakuya Kuchiki decides to make an entrance in her life, she was about to make an unexpected appearance of her own in his.


	21. Checkmate

Checkmate

Kamiko held the thick legal document in her hand with a big smile on her face. As soon as the doors opened on the elevator, she was out of there like an antsy racehorse from the starting gate. The glass doors with Kuchiki Architect Firm grandly scrawled across them in fancy gold letters lay ahead. A person would have thought they were entering a club or a fancy restaurant when the two pretty girls at the doors opened them wide. The smiles swiftly fell from them heavily made up faces when they recognized the former Mrs. Kuchiki. She did not notice because she only had one thought on her mind and a set destination before her.

It was time for the monthly Board of Directors meeting for the firm. The staunch old farts were gathered around the table with the owner of the firm at the head of the table, Byakuya Kuchiki. His black eyes were drawn to the door when he heard loud voices outside; one sounded distinctly like that of his beloved ex-wife. What was she doing here? He stared in disbelief as the doors flew open wide and she stepped in. Beginning at her lovely head, his eyes took in the whole beautiful visage of her dressed in a purple woman's business suit with a skirt so short that it was more appropriate for her other business than this one. How dare she interrupt his business meeting? She knew what day of the month it was! Standing up so fast it threw his chair back to crash against the wall, he placed his fists on the table to glare at her with humiliated fury. She had embarrassed him for the last time. He had no clue how correct he was with that thought.

"What are you doing here? Your attendance is not necessary because you only own a ten percent stake in this company as a shareholder. I gave that to you as part of our settlement as a token alimony that you did not deserve. Get out!" he commanded, loathing burning in his eyes.

"Not so fast. I have documents for you that you need to read," Kamiko announced, slapping the wad of papers against his chest. She patiently stood beside him as he read. Her smile broadened as he began skimming, flipping faster and faster through subsequent pages of the document.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked in a low, humble voice.

"Mmm-hmm," she mumbled, nodding excitedly. She walked around behind him slapping both of her hands to his ass. Lunging forward, she shoved him toward the table nearly bending him over it. "Bend over and take it like a man, sweetheart, your Board of Directors are watching you. You read it correctly. I own your ass. I officially own a majority share, fifty-one percent of your company. Baraggan Louisenbairn is a very generous man who sold me most of his shares. You're mine, bitch." Kamiko dared to slap him on the ass just for emphasis. "I'll allow you to stay head of the company because you run it so well. Dare to screw me over and I'll make you lose everything you own, not just your company. Even your sister will want nothing to do with you when I'm done."

Kamiko stepped back, allowing him to stand up. She grinned sweetly at him before turning to leave the room. Passing by the gaping faces of the stunned cronies, she had a definitive bounce in her step. She felt light, airy, and free. For the first time in years, she felt like a free woman again. Hitting him where it hurts in the financial and business realm should be all that it takes to finally throw that monkey from her back.

"Wait!" Byakuya yelled, running after her.

Kamiko stepped into the elevator pressing the button to close the doors. Her anxiety level rose as the doors slowly moved together – much too slowly. He was approaching much faster than they were coming together.

"Damn," she muttered, squeezing herself into the corner of the elevator when his arm slid between the doors to keep them from closing. Her breathing came in rapid, shallow inhales as he forcibly pushed apart the doors.

For once he did not look angry, he looked desperate. He was positively wild with fear and something else. Oh, my god! Byakuya forced his way into the elevator, punching the emergency stop button with his fist. He stared at her and she immediately recognized what that shocking something else was making his eyes look so fierce. She had never seen him look at her before with such blatant sexual craving.

"Holy hell!" Kamiko yelled when he came at her, grabbing her face with his hands and crushing his lips to hers for an urgent kiss that bruised her lips and made their teeth scrape together. "You're insane!"

"It's all your fault. You've made me this way," he growled, pulling up her skirt and picking her up with his hands cupped around her behind.

Kamiko had no choice but to wrap her legs around him so he would not drop her. If she fell to the floor, she would come face to crotch with him and that would be even precarious situation than her present position. At least several layers of cloth separated them at the present time.

"Stop! Stop it, Bya!" she screeched, pushing his groping hands away from her chest. He had always been so reserved, so in control of himself; he was terrifying like this.

"I just want you back," he said, ceasing all movement. His eyes met hers and he stroked his thumb across her cheek as they gazed at each other in silence. "I'm sorry. I thought I knew who I wanted you to be. I thought I needed to control everything about you to be happy. But you…you're just perfect being you. I want you to be mine. Please…"

Kamiko held her breath when he leaned forward to lay his head on her chest. What the hell was this? She takes control of his company, and he folds like a novice poker player with a bad hand. Maybe that's why he was always such a control freak because he was afraid of losing control of himself. She leaned her head back against the wall of the elevator, taking long deep breaths.

"Have you had a complete psychotic break?" she asked, entirely sincere. "What the hell is wrong with you? This…this whatever the hell _this_ is…it's not you. Stop, Bya, please or I swear to god I'll have you committed."

Byakuya raised his eyes back to hers while he carefully lowered her to the floor. He pressed the emergency stop button again to allow the elevator to start working. Apparently the fire department has a disturbingly slow response time to elevator emergencies around here.

"You have made me insane. I didn't know what I had until it was gone," he mumbled, running his hands through his long black hair before he leaned back against the wall.

"Well, that's usually how these things go," she muttered in return, standing next to him. "You haven't lost me entirely. I own this company remember?"

"Dammit," he grumbled, looking at her with a somewhat amused grin on his face. "You're something else you know that? 'I own your ass,'" he quoted her using a higher pitched voice to mock her. They both chuckled lightly.

"Want me to slap your ass again?" she inquired, giggling while her face turned pink.

"Don't tempt me. That was truly inspired after calling me your bitch," he laughed, studying her. "I really am sorry. I wish I had handled things differently."

"Yeah. Me too," she rejoined, closing her eyes when he leaned toward her to kiss her. The kiss was somewhat chaste and extremely poignant, lingering until the elevators doors opened to the first floor.

"So I'll see you Monday morning, boss?" he asked, watching her eyes go wide.

"Dammit! I own a whole new business!"

* * *

"You did WHAT?" a chorus of male voices bellowed at her when she told everyone the news that night at the club.

Grimmjow and the professors thought it was hilarious and were laughing loudly. They viewed it as a shockingly astute business move that stole her ex-husband's company right out from under him. They were impressed - as if she cared. Ichigo scowled but was silent. Kaien and Ashido did not understand what was going on. Shinji had called off of work again and was going to get fired. Kensei, Shuhei, and Renji were all extremely irate but all for different reasons: now she would be an even bigger pain in the ass to protect, she would have a wider array of men to flirt with, and she would be working with her ex-husband almost on a daily basis – respectively. Renji was doubly pissed off because she never said a word to him about doing this or gave him a warning before the announcement about what she had done. He still forgot sometimes that she was not wife and they were not married, but she was always quick to remind him. Kamiko had strategically planned her announcement to take place in front of a group so that he would not kill her.

"Can I have a word with you in private?" Renji asked, although it was a rhetorical question. He seized her by arm and led up the stairs to the office. "What the he – "

"Listen, before you even start! You're not my husband and even if you were you would not tell me what to do!" she yelled, pointing her finger in his face. "I am a grown woman, more grown up that you even. Hell, I'm older than you! Sit down, kid, and you listen!"

"It's only by six or eight years," he reminded her, plopping down on the couch.

"But in maturity that's like…a whole lot more," she said, sitting down in his lap. "Let's not fight about this. Isn't there something else you'd rather do besides argue?"

"You are a terrible woman," he murmured, unbuttoning her shirt. "Trying to ply me with sex to make me forget I'm angry with you."

"Is it working?" She kissed his lips, sighing when his hand slid into her blouse and over her breast.

"Marvelously," he mumbled against her lips, pushing her out of his lap and over onto her back.

They did not even bother to get undressed for the exhilarating quickie they indulged in right there in the office. It was hard and fast but satisfying, putting smiles on their faces and making everything in their world right again. Afterwards, they sat on the couch holding hands as they watched everyone downstairs.

"What are going to do now?" Renji asked, pulling her chin with his forefinger until she turned to look at him.

"I'll still work both places. I'll just have to split my time between the both of them. Being the main shareholder and owner, all I do is make executive decisions. Byakuya will still handle the main part of the work," she explained with a wide grin of gratification on her face after saying that. She took great pleasure in knowing that she actually did own him now.

"Warped, twisted, and just plain evil," he teased, kissing her on the lips. "But that's not what I meant. I was talking about us. What are we going to do with our relationship?"

"What do you mean?" Kamiko stood up, feeling her heart drop into her belly. She hoped he was not going where she thought he was going with this line of questioning.

"Miko, things can't just stay like this forever. We can't continue to just play around and never go anywhere with this."

"Why not?"

Kamiko refused to turn around when she heard him sigh loudly with unveiled frustration and impatience. She flinched when she felt his arms enclose her waist after he moved to stand behind her.

"I love you. I really do. But I won't wait forever for you to decide if you love me," he said, moving her hair aside to kiss her neck.

"Don't threaten me, Renji," she warned him, turning to look at him.

"I'm not." He kissed the tip of her nose and walked away.

Kamiko watched him leave the office, surprised when he gently closed the door behind him instead of slamming it. She inhaled a deep, shaky breath. She was not ready to belong to him or any man. Getting married was completely out of the question. What does that mean for their relationship?

"Come in," she called when there was a knock on the door.

"I thought you might want this," Kensei said, bringing in a bottle of champagne for her.

"No. I don't feel like celebrating. Can you take me home instead?"

"If that's what you want."

Kamiko sighed heavily. She still did not know what she wanted. Just when she gets handle on one part of her life, another part goes awry. Something had to give before her sanity did.


	22. Burning Bridges

Burning Bridges

"Where are you going?" Renji asked when she was getting ready for work early the next evening.

Kamiko refrained from yelling that it was none of his damn business. She did not like the attitude he had adopted recently. He would be making her decision very easy if he continued acting in this manner. She shimmied into the body skimming purple silk dress.

"No bra?" he inquired, staring at her hardened nipples poking through the fabric.

"What are you? The fashion police?" she snorted, sliding on her strappy high heels.

"I thought I was your boyfriend," he said, standing in front of her when she attempted to walk out of the room.

The ire rose within Kamiko as she looked into his deep brown eyes. She could see the challenge held there and decided to take it. Grabbing his chin and squeezing hard with her forefinger and thumb, she stared up at him.

"If you want to stay my boyfriend, I suggest you rethink your attitude," she stated in a lethal tone, shoving him backwards with her other hand. She loved him; but she refused to take anymore crap from a man in the name of love or any other reason. Speaking of men that she would not deal with their bullshit, she had a certain candyman she was going to visit.

* * *

Kamiko stared at the building in disbelief. Was she at the right place? It appeared his store had been torn down and completely rebuilt. Gone was the porch that was falling apart to be replaced with a new wide porch in rich brown stained wood that wrapped around the whole building. She walked inside to see that all the cases and display containers were shiny new silver and sparkling glass. The three faithful employees greeted her kindly before the shopkeeper himself strode in. He looked the same from his green and white striped hat to his wooden clogs. He leaned rakishly against his cane while he regarded her with appreciation and lust in his eyes.

"I've been expecting you," the cute but irritating blond informed her with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You're quite the business magnate aren't you Ms. Kuchiki?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things. Miss me?" he asked, taking of his hat and shaking out his shaggy hair.

"No," she shot back immediately. She was disappointed when he only smiled.

"Liar," he retorted.

"I'll go get the tea ready while you two continue the verbal foreplay," Tessai announced, walking out of the room.

"What's foreplay?" Jinta yelled, following the big man.

Ururu bowed and went back to sweeping.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm when he stood next to her.

"So formal, Mr. Urahara," she teased as he led her to the tea room.

Golden, highly polished teak wood covered the floor and new, fluffier cushions in a rainbow of colors sat around the same old, battered short table. Kamiko was glad he had kept the table; it had a lot of character just like its owner. She sat down as ladylike as possible in the tight dress, folding her legs to the side rather than sitting cross legged. Her fingers moved across the table, fingering each scar and dent within reach. Her eyes traveled across the lovely mural painted in black across the shoji screened wall. It depicted the story of a crane hunting for its dinner in the marsh. The last screen showed the unlucky frog sticking halfway out of the crane's mouth with his fingers wrapped around the bird's neck. A loud barking laugh escaped her mouth before she could do anything to stop it.

"Never give up," Kisuke said, his lips so close to her ear it made her flinch.

"Sneaky bastard," she muttered, scooting away from him.

"You know, I was inspired to get this because of you," he told her, edging closer to her. He was as tenacious as ever.

"Oh, you dare to say? Kisuke, what the he –" Before anything else could come out of her mouth, he covered it over with his mouth. Kamiko whimpered; a pathetic, wretched sound as her resolve to hate him disappeared with a kiss. Damn! His kisses truly were magic; one touch of those wonderful lips and everything disappeared. She was afraid her underwear would be the next thing to vanish into thin air.

"Even though your ex-husband kept hunting you down, and it seemed like he was about to swallow you up, you never gave up," he said, sitting up just in time for Tessai to come into the room with the tea.

"So what was that dire warning in the alley all about?" she asked, accepting her cup of tea gratefully.

"Motivation. With your new independence has come a childlike stubbornness that sometimes needs to funneled in the right direction," he explained candidly.

"Manipulative bastard," she groused into her teacup.

"Am I ever not a bastard?"

"Nope. Never. You're even a sexy bastard."

"Okay, I'll take that one as a compliment," he chuckled, refilling her cup.

"Please do. Want to kiss me again?" she inquired brazenly.

"Can I touch those?" he asked in his true perverted nature, sliding his hands up her belly toward her breasts.

"Only if you kiss me." Once again he claimed her mouth for a mind blowing kiss as his hands covered her breasts and further stimulated her already erect nipples.

"Did you come here to seduce me?" He kissed over chin and down her neck, kissing and licking across the sensitive skin over her collarbone. "Or did you come here to work out your anger against your boyfriend?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, ripping open his shirt.

"Not really," he responded breathlessly, sliding his arms around her waist to pull her against him.

Sure enough, her panties disappeared without a trace and Kamiko was soon impaled by his throbbing member and straddling the lap of the alluring shopkeeper she could not resist. Her arms enclosed his neck while his were firmly wrapped around her waist. This was a very intimate position for two people who were supposed to be having casual sex. Their eyes met and held each other's ardent gaze, neither one wanting to look away. She relented first when her eyes rolled back from the intense pleasure overtaking her body as an orgasm exploded deep inside of her. He followed up soon after kissing her neck and biting her shoulder in the final moment when the climax hit its most intense peak.

"Kamiko, I'm your secret lover. The one you always surrender to in your weakness. The one you always come to when the rest of the world is falling apart. Aren't I?" His gray eyes held hers as his fingers stroked across her cheek then pushed her hair that had fallen forward behind her ear.

"You're all of those things and more." She kissed him allowing her lips to slowly rise from his in reluctance to relinquish the kiss.

"I can't be anything more. You would not want me to be anything more."

He was correct in his statement. She in fact did not want more. From any man.

* * *

Kamiko placed the silver candy boxes on the bar, ignoring the long lascivious look from Shuhei. Her mind was concentrating on something else. How was she going to tell him? She desperately wished Renji had just left it alone; stopped pushing, stopped being so damn demanding. Why couldn't he just enjoy their relationship as it is? What's his hurry anyway? Did relationships have an expiration date? Apparently in his mind they did.

"What is it?" Shuhei asked, putting his hand on her shoulder but removing it when she jumped violently from the touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, giving him a weak smile. "I was deep in thought."

"Yeah, obviously," he murmured, daring to touch her again. This time she only sighed deeply and hung her head. "What has you thinking so hard?"

"There's something I have to do that I really don't want to. Have you ever had to tell someone it's over when you still love them?" she asked, turning her bright golden green eyes on him.

"No, I haven't," he answered, shocked by the expression of crushing hurt on her face.

"Yeah, well, this will be my second time and it never gets any easier," she muttered, going up the stairs to the office.

Renji was waiting for her at his desk. He was going over invoices from liquor orders which he promptly put down when she walked in. Standing up, he walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"I know what you're going to say, but I can't stand to hear it," he murmured, feeling her shaking in his arms. "Just please, don't say it."

"I'm sorry. I just…I just can't do this right now," she whispered, unable to stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I need more than you can give. Do you think we can be friends?" he asked, grimacing because it just sounded so incredibly ridiculous.

Kamiko laughed through her tears because of the irony rather than the humor of the situation. They would have to be something considering their business arrangement. She would not ask him to bow out just because of this. Stepping back from him, she sat down in one of the chairs across from the desk.

"I guess I'll run this just like I do the other business. Just making an appearance occasionally while you handle the day to day running of things. You've already proven yourself more than capable of handling it on your own. I'll help as I'm needed. How about that?" she asked, giving him what she hoped was a sincere smile. She did not feel like smiling, or crying, or doing anything. She wanted to run away and be alone.

"That should be acceptable for this situation," he answered, sighing heavily. He ran his fingers through his hair which he had left down tonight.

"So what about your living arrangements?" she asked, feeling a hitch in her stomach.

"I'll move back in with the wonder twins down there or get a place of my own," he said, avoiding looking at her.

This was getting painfully awkward. Kamiko knew it was time for her to leave.

"Well, the business is yours. I'll just be an employee," she explained, standing up to leave. "Think of it as a thank you gift. You helped me when I needed someone the most. You helped me to get on with my life and for that I'm grateful."

"You really don't have to do that. It makes feel like a real ass, like I'm taking your business from you. It was your concept and your money that started it," he said, getting up from his chair to come around to her.

"All I ask is that you make it a success. You be a success and keep building it. I'll still have full ownership," she told him, smiling feebly as he approached her. There was a hidden clause in the contract that the business reverted back to her should their relationship dissolve. She did not become rich, savvy businesswoman by allowing herself to be screwed, figuratively or literally, by men. She had been taught by her father how to protect herself in business. If only she could have done the same in relationships. Her breath squeaked out with a very unusual gasp when Renji pulled her into his arms.

"Can I kiss you good-bye?" he inquired, putting his hand on the back of her neck.

"Good-bye, Renji," she whispered, closing her eyes. She pressed her hand over his that was resting on her waist when his lips touched hers. The kiss was gentle and loving; painful yet comforting at the same time. Her tears flowed over their lips giving bitterness to the kiss from their hurt. A mournful moan sounded from her throat when he tasted her honey flavored tongue which reminded him of the sweetness they shared. Her eyes slowly opened and met his after his lips lifted from hers.

"Good-bye, Miko," he whispered back, wiping the tears from her face. He kissed her forehead and walked away to allow her a minute to gather herself.

Kamiko sniffed and swiped at her face. She pulled out her compact and rubbed over the mascara smudges with her powder to hide them. When she rounded the couch and was on her way out, Renji grabbed her hand to pull her back into his arms.

"Come visit me. I'll be your special date for the evening," he told her, kissing her cheek.

Kamiko hugged him then hurried to the door when he released her. She would never leave if he touched her one more time. It was only prolonging the hurt. She kicked off her high heels and snatched them up so she could flee faster. When she stepped off the last stair, there was someone there to grab her. She looked up into her favorite bartender's worried face.

"Shuhei, I'll be all right. Here," she said, opening her purse and taking out a business card. She slid it underneath the garter on his arm and wiggled out of his grip. "Call me. I'm no longer your boss."

"Wh-what? Hey, Kam!" He yelled, running after her. "God, woman why do I always have to chase you down?"

"Call me!" she hollered back at him when his head appeared around the back door.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, while he watched her make quick getaway to her car with her high heels in her hand.

Kamiko dropped into her car and allowed the tears to fall unhindered. She drove home at a much slower pace than usual since she was crying so hard. That was a sad, pathetic end to a relationship that began with a bang. Therein lies the problem she would guess. It had started off all wrong with so much momentum behind it that it burned out quickly. Well, she had made her decision. There was no turning back from here. She was burning so many bridges she felt like an arsonist.


	23. Getting Over It

Getting Over It

"Do you want me to stay for a while?" Kensei asked, once he had completed a check of the property after bringing her home. He was surprised she was still sitting where he had left her in the living room on the couch. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay," Kamiko assured him, offering him a weak smile as a token to wipe that expression of pity from his face. If she had not made that one decision that night in the bar, she would not be hurting right now and neither would Renji. Oh, well, no one ever knows the future or how these things will work out.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be coming by to check on you," he told her, kissing the top of her head before he left.

Kamiko heard her phone ring, but she ignored it. The text alert went off, and she ignored that too. After the tenth beep, chirp, or ding it made to get her attention, she grabbed it and turned it off. She was in no mood to talk to anyone right now. Laying her head down on the arm of the couch, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Kamiko," Renji softly called, running his fingers through her hair. He could tell by looking at her this had not been an easy decision for her to make, and she was still struggling with it. He called her again, bending down to kiss her swollen cheek.

"Renji, what is it?" she asked, rubbing her swollen eyes. She could barely see through the mere slits. Oh, this breaking up stuff sucks.

"I just wanted to say good-bye before I left. I just came by to get my stuff. I'm moving back in with Grimmjow and Ichigo so if you ever need me, I'll be there," he told her, leaning down to kiss her lips this time.

Kamiko stood up to hug him. She wished he had just slipped in and out quietly instead of poking her already sore and wounded heart by doing this. He had to be hurting himself as well.

"It will be a while before I come back to work. I need a few days. I'll be going to the firm on Monday morning so I need to be ready for that," she informed him almost a little too formally.

"I understand. I'll see you around," he said, turning to leave.

Kamiko ran up the stairs to her bedroom because it was too hard to watch him go. She took the hottest shower possible until she felt like she was going to melt her skin right off of her body. Afterward, she put on her nightgown to get in the bed. For the next twenty four hours she would indulge in a world class private pity party consisting of copious amounts of tears, sleep, and carbohydrate binges. After that, she would get on with her life.

* * *

"Whoa," Kamiko muttered to herself as she scrolled through the hundreds of texts and missed calls. Most were from the guys at the club who were concerned about her. Some were from Shuhei and Grimmjow asking if they could come by. When a woman is in emotional pain, there seems to be no lack of willing men to comfort her because they know where it invariably leads. Oh, yes, they happily sacrifice themselves on the altar of sex to assuage a woman's hurting heart. The motives are so thin and shallow it's enough to make her puke. Oh, well, she already knew what kind of men they were and had even literally asked for it from the one. She only had herself to blame for that.

Kensei had come by and checked on her just like he said he would. After a swift perusal of the house and the property to search for anything unusual, he was gone again. At least one man in her life was sincerely concerned with her physical safety and did not feel the need to determine her degree of sexual well-being.

Kamiko spent the next day drowning her sorrows in margaritas by the pool and frequent swims in the clear blue water. She was allowing for an intensive grieving process so she would be ready to deal with the ex-husband on Monday. Refusing to return any phone calls and texts was keeping her away from enticement and out of trouble.

* * *

When Monday morning came, Kamiko arrived at the Kuchiki Architect Firm wearing a much more business appropriate knee length black skirt and white short sleeved blouse with a high frilly neckline. Her ex-husband would be proud – or maybe not. He seemed to like the improper, slutty her better. Despite what he likes or does not like, it was time to be a professional. After his administrative assistant announced her arrival, she entered his office to see him leaning over a set of schematics on a big drafting table.

"Good morning," Byakuya greeted her warmly, kissing her on the cheek when she stood next to him.

Kamiko was startled by the fluttery feeling in her chest caused by that chaste gesture which was surprisingly sincere in its friendliness. Her eyes moved over the set of blueprints not understanding what she was seeing.

"What's this? Can you explain it to me?" she asked, moving closer to him. She smiled at him when he did a quick double take in astonishment. No, she had never been interested in this before, but things had changed.

"Well, I'm sure you already know this is what they go by to build a structure. It lays out the specific dimensions and location of every room. Even the wiring and plumbing are indicated. See here," he said, pointing to something then continuing his explanation.

Kamiko looked at his face, smiling at the genuine expression of elation on his face. She wondered how he would have reacted if she had shown an interest in his work when they were married. He was very pleased to be sharing it with her now, explaining the finer points of what he does and why it matters. Once they were done going over every part of that plan, he brought out a few more to show her their present projects that they were working on. They included a private vacation home for someone with more money than brains, a new shopping mall since there was not enough ways already for people to waste their money, and a city government building for a place she had never heard of because apparently they have no expensive architects there to design their building.

Halfway through the plan of the shopping mall, Kamiko's stomach growled getting their attention. She blushed and bit her lower lip while he checked his watch.

"Well no wonder your tummy's fussing at you. It's nearly two. I'll take you to lunch," he said, taking her by the arm. "Is there any certain place you would like to go?"

"No, not really. I don't mind if you pick," she replied with a smile. She did not mind because he had at least given her the option which was a nice change from the past.

Instead of taking her to one of the highbrow, overpriced restaurants that served edible artwork instead of food, he took her to one of the less fancy eateries that featured real food with servers dressed in simple black uniforms instead of tuxedos with prim little white napkins hanging over their arms. Kamiko ordered a steak and potato without the salad for herself which to her great delight did not even garner her a raised eyebrow from him much less a mean comment.

"Did you want something to drink besides water?" Byakuya inquired, smiling pleasantly when she blinked her big hazel eyes at him.

"No thank you. Water is fine," she replied, spreading her napkin in her lap.

"Are you all right? You seem a little…off," he stated uneasily not sure how to explain what he sensed from her.

"I broke up with my boyfriend," she responded candidly, startled when he began spluttering and choking on his drink.

"I hope that's not my fault."

"Mmmm…don't give yourself that much credit."

After a long awkward silence, Byakuya spoke again. "I apologize for everything I did to torture you. I just wanted to punish you somehow for hurting me."

Kamiko opened her mouth to yell back at him that she was a victim the whole time and never would have divorced him if he had not been such a controlling asshole. Seeing the earnestness on his face, she closed her mouth without saying anything. There was no reason to start an argument. He was apologizing, which is something he had never done before; even though it was a little backwards and askew, he was trying. Her mouth watered when their food arrived. She was relieved not only for the sustenance but the interruption to stop any further conversing.

"Feel better?" Byakuya asked her when they were done and preparing to leave.

"Much," she answered with a satisfied sigh.

"Would you like a nap? There's a couch in my office," he joked with her.

"Ha ha ha. You're just too funny," she retorted good naturedly. Was he actually relaxing and having fun? This was a new and interesting development.

They returned to his office and went over the rest of the designs before ending their day around six o'clock. Byakuya bid her farewell at the entrance of the parking garage where they parted ways to go to their vehicles.

Kamiko drove home with a goofy grin plastered to her face. Her first day had been an unexpected delight. She actually enjoyed his presence and they successfully made it through without the first rude comment or snarky remark. It was quite astounding really, but in a very good way. When she pulled up to her gate she saw a motorcycle parked there was a handsome, bluenette leaning against it. Stopping at the box to type in the security code, she watched him as he walked over to her. He was definitely the persistent sort.

"Congratulations on your first day. These are for you," he said, handing her a bouquet of white roses.

"Well, thank you. Would you like to come in?" she inquired, although they both knew the answer already. She punched in the code to open the gates as he walked back to the motorcycle.

Without waiting for him, Kamiko parked and went into the house. Going straight to the kitchen, she retrieved a vase for the roses.

"Did you want something to drink?" she yelled from the kitchen as she filled the vase with water.

"No thank you," he answered politely, walking into the kitchen. He silently watched her arrange the roses in the vase.

Kamiko was growing paranoid due to his excessively subdued and quiet manner. He was not acting at all like himself. She already knew why he was here and was amazed by his uncharacteristic restraint and shyness. Her eyes met his deep blue ones and she smiled, walking toward him then past him to the living room. She could hear him unzipping his leather jacket as he walked behind her.

"How are things at the club?" she inquired, sitting down on the couch.

"Not the same since you've been gone. There's a certain energy that's missing. A kind of sexual hysteria that you brought with you. It seemed you were a great motivating factor for us," he said, throwing his jacket over the back of the couch before sitting down. "Your new job seems to be going well. You look content and relaxed. I've never seen you look that way."

Kamiko felt a prick at her heart. Up until now she had not been content or relaxed. She had felt this incomprehensible need to be doing something, driving herself constantly. The past few days had made her realize she had been trying to run away from herself all this time. The one person she could not get away from had compelled her to push away everyone in her life.

"What else do you need to make you happy?" he inquired, placing his hand on her knee.

Here it is. This was the moment she had been waiting for and he was finally getting to the crux of the matter. Kamiko knew he was not here for a social visit and he could care less about her happiness and comfort, truth of the matter be told. She leaned forward, pressing the tips of her fingers under his chin. Her eyes fluttered closed when she pressed her lips to his. The kiss was tentative, searching as he tested his boundaries. She moaned when the tip of his tongue tickled her lower lip teasing her with the possibility of entering her mouth. Her breath hitched when he inserted the tip of his tongue through her slightly parted lips then drew it back. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she pulled him closer to her, thrusting her tongue forcefully into his mouth.

"Oh, Kam," he moaned, putting his huge paws around her hips and pulling her over onto his lap. His hand slid along the inside of her thigh, hiking up her skirt as he pushed apart her legs. He moaned again when his fingers brushed across her panties and felt the dampness that had formed there.

Kamiko ripped her lips from his, panting with arousal as she stared into his eyes that held an animalistic hunger she was more than willing to sate. Her fingers worked to unbutton his shirt, pushing it open to display his wonderfully muscled and defined chest and abdominals. Standing up between his legs, she smiled at him as his face took on an expression of open curiosity. She unbuttoned her shirt, throwing it onto the couch next to him.

Grimmjow was enjoying this tremendously. He ravenously took in the sight of watching her deliberately disrobe in front of him. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her belly while he reached around and unfastened her skirt. He hungrily licked his lips as he looked at the black lace clad sight right in front of his eyes. Looking up at her face, he pulled down her panties to get to his long awaited prize.

Kamiko took off her bra and threw it on the couch with her shirt. She stood in front of him completely naked, waiting for his next move. Her body trembled as his hands slid up her legs from calves to her behind where they stopped to squeeze both cheeks drawing a gasp from her. She gasped again and leaned forward, placing her hands on his shoulders to keep from falling when he grabbed her leg and placed it over his shoulder.

"Oh, dear, ahhhh!" she cried out when he pressed mouth against her aching and ready womanhood. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he slid his tongue across her.

Grimmjow firmly grasped her buttocks, pulling her against his face as he teased her with his tongue and lips pulling loud moans and sighs of pleasure from her. He wanted to be inside of her so he reached down with one hand to loose his throbbing member that craved her while holding her against his mouth with the other.

"Oh, don't stop now," Kamiko begged, burying her fingers in his hair. She thrust her hips at his face crying out his name as she climaxed under the fantastic ministrations of his very experienced tongue.

"Come on, baby, I need you," he murmured, pulling her down to his lap. He positioned her over him and thrust upward, nearly burying himself completely inside of her.

"Oh, god, yes!" she screamed when he pushed himself in entirely.

What happened next was just like she thought it would be: feral, satisfying, and completely breathtaking. He screwed her forcefully and violently making her howl and wail like a suffering creature, but she could not get enough of him. Nothing about this could be deemed lovemaking. The truly amazing thing was his stamina. He continued this pace for nearly an hour, ravishing her body with orgasm upon orgasm until she was close to begging him to stop. Now she understood why Ayume was limping down the aisle at her first failed wedding attempt. Hana was cute and sweet but nothing like this animal in bed. No wonder she had ran away with the sexy blue haired devil.

"Kam, honey, I'm going to come. I've just got to," he said almost apologetically. He grabbed her hair and pulled hard, making her cry out as he climaxed with a yell. Holding onto her tightly so he would not buck her off, he continued to aggressively thrust into her until he had fully unleashed his orgasm and everything within him into her.

Afterwards, Grimmjow held her, trailing gentle kisses along her chest and neck. He cradled her head in his big hand as he kissed her lips passionately.

Kamiko almost giggled when he nuzzled her nose afterward. It seemed to be like such an innocent yet incredibly inappropriate gesture after the depraved sex they had just indulged in.

"Can I stay?" he asked her, opening his eyes to look at her. "I want to do this again and again. I want to please you."

Kamiko took him upstairs to her bed. She hoped she could survive the night with him.


	24. Something Old, Something New

Something Old, Something New

Kamiko was glad she had told Byakuya she would not be back to work with him until Wednesday. She had a day to recover from her romp with the blue haired lover from hell. He did things to her she did not know were humanly possible. Her body felt bruised and battered from the inside out. Before he left, she made it clear that this was nothing more than a one night stand between the two of them. He kissed her and told her that was enough for him then walked away without looking back. The whole event was amazingly drama free.

When Kensei stopped by that evening for his daily check, he nearly freaked out and called an ambulance when he found her in the bed. He gave her a very disapproving, fatherly look when she told him she had a special visitor the night before. Once he was convinced there was nothing wrong, he left.

* * *

Kamiko arrived early to work bearing gifts of coffee, ham and cheese croissants, and fresh fruit for breakfast from Byakuya's favorite upscale bakery. She was surprised to find him already in his office, hunched over a set of plans on his drafting table. He looked as if he had been there for hours already - possibly even all night.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked her sounding a little agitated but it was from whatever he was working on and not her arrival.

"I was hoping to surprise you with something nice. What are you doing here so early? Did you even go home last night?" she inquired upon seeing the wrinkled condition of his shirt and the dark circles under his eyes.

"You wanted to surprise me? Well, that is awfully sweet of you," he said, ignoring her other questions.

"I have my moments. So what's wrong?" She stood next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He felt like a statue he was so tense and immovable.

"The builder called for a last minute change on this plan. He cited a design flaw. I don't make mistakes," he announced haughtily, moaning when her hand grabbed his shoulder pinching hard.

Kamiko had not meant to do it but that superior tone of conceit in his voice just set her off. She dug her fingers into the muscle again, hearing him hiss. Okay this is good. Her fingers worked themselves into the muscles drawing a low, grateful groan from him. Oh, what noises from a simple massage.

"That feels great. Yes, I have been here all night because I can't seem to get this worked out," he said, leaning forward with his elbows on the slanted drafting table.

Kamiko gathered his long black hair in one hand and laid it over his shoulder as she set about sincerely rubbing the kinks out of his shoulders and neck. Chewing on her lower lip, she tried hard to ignore the sounds of delight coming out of him as she massaged the sore tight muscles.

"Miko," he murmured, laying his hand over hers to stop her.

Kamiko froze, an electrical tingle of excitement rushing through her body when he raised her hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. She ran her fingers through his long soft hair which pulled another sigh from his lips.

"Thank you. You have always been so good to me," he told her, turning to look at her with a smile on his face.

Well, well, it was about time he noticed.

* * *

Kamiko's phone rang while they were at lunch with another draftsman and the builder who had requested the change on the plans. She excused herself to answer it, grateful for a reason to get away from the men who were arguing about the changes that needed to be made. Being totally excluded from the conversation, she wondered why he had even brought her along. Then as the builder ogled her through the appetizer and the salad course, she realized it was in hopes that she would soften him and make him lay off on all the changes. She was beginning to get the definite feeling she had gotten in over her head here. Once again, he was still the one in charge.

By the time Kamiko found a bit of privacy outside the restaurant, her phone had stopped ringing. She knew it was Shuhei by the caller ID so she called him back.

"Hi, Sweetie! I've missed you," he happily chirped into the phone upon hearing her voice.

Kamiko could not help but smile at the incorrigible flirt. "Why did you call? Is something wrong?"

"No, but we do need you as bartender on Saturday night. Can you help us out?" he inquired. It was impossible to miss the hopeful lilt in his voice.

"Of course I can."

"You know what the best part is? You'll be working with me."

Kamiko giggled like a teenage girl who had just been asked out on a date by her secret crush. Yes, it was bound to be good whatever happened.

* * *

"Hello, stranger. I've missed you," Shuhei said, giving her a firm embrace as soon as she walked into the club.

"I bet," Kamiko laughed, hugging him back. She was astounded and almost disappointed that she had not received a visit from him yet.

"Nice outfit," he remarked, looking her over from head to toe.

Kamiko was wearing a pair of super short black shorts, a man's button down white shirt, a black vest, and black heels.

"You're only missing one thing," he told her, reaching under the bar to grab two of the purple garters that he pushed up her arms. "Now you look like a bartender here."

Kamiko smiled at him then set about getting things ready for the night. As the men strolled in she was greeted with warm hugs and kisses on the cheek. They chatted with her until they had to go get positioned for the evening.

"Where's Grimmjow?" she asked, stunned that he was not here yet.

"Oh, he quit," Shuhei answered plainly, setting the ice buckets for the champagne on the bar.

"What?"

"He works for that friend of yours, Ayume. He's her personal bodyguard."

"Yeah, I'm sure that pleases her husband," she snorted, sticking a bottle of champagne in one of the buckets then filling it with ice.

It was not unexpected that Grimmjow had already moved on from here. The man seemed to have a short attention span for everything in his life, not just women. Although, astonishingly enough, Ayume seemed to be an exception to that rule. She had become the one constant in his life, the one woman he always came back to. How intriguing. Then Kamiko's mind wandered to Kisuke, and she gulped back her condescension upon realizing he was like that in her life.

Renji had taken the night off since she would be at the club which suited her just fine. It would have been a painfully awkward situation at this point because their break up was still just too new for them to have fully let it go. Pushing that aside, Kamiko concentrated on getting to work.

Shuhei took great pleasure in assisting her with opening the champagne and wine bottles. He could have just left the job for her to do on her own, but it was so much more fun for two. Every time he passed by her it seemed to entice him to touch or nudge her in some manner. She was afraid she was going to be sore before the night was over from so much manhandling. When the end of the evening did come, it was a bit sad and disheartening. She had enjoyed being here and being with the guys again. Grabbing the empty boxes, she headed to the dumpster along with Shuhei who was carrying the heavy trash bags.

"Just lay those there," he told her, indicating the pile of empty boxes beside the dumpster. Disposing of the trash, he took a moment to look at her noticing her gloomy expression. "What is it?"

"It's just kind of heart breaking to me to be here again. I miss you guys," she said wistfully, sighing loudly. She smiled at him as he walked toward her, pulling her into his arms.

"Kam, can I take you home?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Mine or yours?" she inquired, looking up at him.

"We can go to mine," he answered, kissing her briefly.

Kamiko felt her breath stop momentarily from the shockingly chaste kiss. She almost told him no because he seemed to care too much - like there were real feelings that he harbored for her.

"You know that there is no chance for a real relationship right? I'm just not ready," she told him, closing her eyes when he leaned down to kiss her. She moaned when his tongue lazily pushed between her lips and explored her mouth. Her arms slid around his neck holding him close while he kissed her.

"I don't want your heart," he whispered, covering her breasts with his hands and squeezing. "I just want your body."

She could handle that.

* * *

Shuhei unlocked the door to his apartment, allowing her to walk in first.

Kamiko looked around at the sparsely yet richly decorated apartment. The floors were dark walnut wood blanks that were clean and shone brightly. The couch and chair in the living room were white and the coffee table was simple and made of dark wood. Everything was pretty much dark brown or white, very clean and pristine; not what she expected of a bachelor's apartment – especially one that acted like such a flirtatious slacker.

"Did you want a drink?" Shuhei asked, leading her to the couch.

"White wine," she requested, looking into his dark eyes when she turned to face him. Her breathing was shallow and quick, her breasts grazing his chest as hers rose and fell with each rapid breath.

"Are you nervous?" He pressed his hand to her cheek and kissed her briefly.

"Excited." Her whole body felt like it was vibrating as he stared down at her. She expected to be attacked as soon as she walked in the door; a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am affair then she would be on her way. Apparently he had different plans.

"Me too. I'll be right back," he murmured, kissing her one more time.

Why did she feel as nervous as a sixteen year old virgin? Kamiko sat down on the couch that was amazingly soft and sumptuous. She took the garters off of her arms and kicked off her shoes.

"Here, sweetheart," he said, giving her the glass of wine. "Swing your feet up here and I'll massage them for you."

Kamiko put her feet in his lap, sighing deeply as he pushed his thumbs into her aching arch. She closed her eyes, leaning back on the couch while he worked the soreness out of her feet. It had been awhile since she had been on her feet so much.

"Feel better?" he asked, moving up to her calves.

"Mmmm-hmmm," she responded. What he was doing had relaxed her so much she did not want to move or talk.

"Kam, have you ever thought about me?" he inquired, sliding his fingers up to her thighs. One hand continued upward to her shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them.

"Of course I have," she answered, shifting under his hands. Kamiko bit her lower lip as every nerve ending virtually sizzled with anticipation and arousal. She moaned when he pulled her shirt up and began unbuttoning it while he continued to massage her thigh with his other hand.

"You're ambidextrous. Quite impressive," she joked, goose bumps forming across her belly when his fingers brushed from her belly button up to her bra.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he growled seductively, pulling her to a sitting position.

Kamiko drained the previously untouched glass of wine in three big gulps. Putting the glass on the table, she stood to her feet in front of him. Her eyes held the piercing gaze of his dark eyes while he pulled the shirt from her body and dropped it on the couch. She smiled at him when he reached around behind her with one hand and unhooked her bra in one smooth movement.

"Very good. I'm even more enthralled. What else can you do with those hands?" she asked, holding her arms down to allow the bra to fall to the floor.

"Oh, just you wait," he said in an almost threatening manner.

Kamiko held her breath as he placed his hands over her breasts and stepped forward to kiss her. Her fingers flew to the buttons on his shirt while his hands slid around her ribcage and down her back. She gasped when his fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties and slid them and her shorts down her legs.

"Oh, Shuhei," she moaned when his tongue snaked out to taste her nipple on the way back up. Her fingers went to his chest, exploring every contour of his well defined pecs and belly while he kissed her passionately. She groaned when her fingers were pushed away from the button his pants. "But I want you," she panted, her eyes searching his face.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll definitely have me," he assured her.

Kamiko squealed when he swept her up into his arms like a bride on her wedding night and took her to his bedroom. She kept her eyes on him as he laid her on top of the fluffy bed that felt like one huge feather pillow. This was going to be like sex on a cloud. With a god among men, she realized as he carefully disrobed at the side of the bed where she would have full view of his body. Oh, damn.

"Oh, god," she muttered, her wide eyes traveling from his head to his feet then back to stop somewhere in between. Grimmjow would be envious and she was frightened.

"You'll be all right. You can handle it. I'll make you beg for it," he teased her.

"Oh, god," she gasped again as he climbed onto the bed with her.

Kamiko found herself subjected to the most horrid torture she could have ever imagined. This man licked her from head to toe, stopping at the obvious erogenous zones to tease her mercilessly, and finding a few in between that she did not know she had. He was right; he made her beg for it. She lay back on the bed, opening her legs wide for him as he positioned himself to enter her. Her fingers clawed into the soft bed as he took his time entering her. She could feel her body trembling beneath him when he was all the way inside of her.

Shuhei was a remarkably deliberate and tender lover. He attentively observed her face while he made love to her, asking if she was in pain if something even close to a grimace crossed her face. Every sound that passed her lips was taken into account as well to ensure her optimum pleasure. He was slow and thorough taking his time and taking hours to fully satisfy her. When he came to his final end and he brought her to yet another earth shaking orgasm, he held her and pressed gentle kisses to her face and shoulders until she fell asleep.

Kamiko's last thought of the magnificent man who held her in his arms before sleep took her was this: 'Please don't let me do something stupid like fall in love.'


	25. Cutting Ties and Making New Ones

Cutting Ties and Making New Ones

Renji arrived at the _Kings of Hearts_ to find a stack of legal papers on his desk along with a note. He glanced over the papers to get the gist of them. The club was his. He officially owned it; all rights and ownership fully belonged to him. Dropping into the chair heavily, he picked up the note to read it.

_Think of it as a thank you gift for what you've done for me. Thank you for loving me when I needed it the most. Good-bye, Renji. I really did love you - just not like you deserved. _

Renji smiled despite knowing it was over. He did not regret a thing. He had loved her without holding back and changed her forever. She was freeing them both to go on with their lives. With that knowledge, it did not hurt so much that she had cut her last tie to him.

* * *

Shuhei found a bottle of white wine sitting on the bar for him. It was the same vintage he had served to her that night in his apartment. He had a farewell note tied to the bottle.

_Thank you for our one night of heaven on earth. You showed me I could fall in love again if I let myself. _

"Oh, Kam," he murmured, staring at the bottle. "When I told you I only wanted your body, I lied."

This would teach him to be honest with women in the future.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara received wooden tea box full of tea. He smiled at the picture of the frog etched into the wooden lid of the box.

_Your little frog will be forever grateful that you did not allow her to be swallowed up._ _You will always be my sweet honeybee in my memories._

* * *

Three very special men received good-bye gifts from Kamiko. She had gotten something special from each of them; learning a life lesson that she will never forget and that will carry her through her future. They all had loved her and she had loved them even if for only a short time and very different ways. For that, she wanted them to know she was forever thankful to them.

* * *

At last Kamiko was able to make it to work before Byakuya did. She had brought another surprise for him; today was his birthday so she had made homemade banana bread for him. Picky man. He likes bananas, but he does not like sweets so that was the closest thing to a birthday cake he would like. She was studying the plan he had been working on for weeks to make the needed alterations for the contractor who had once again changed his mind. He was an infuriating man with persnickety ways, but at least she was able to convince him not to make a total redesign just slight adjustments. Byakuya had thanked her for that by giving her a dozen roses and taking her to dinner. He had even given her a champagne toast. A smile lit up her face as she thought about that night. She had been disappointed when he dropped her off at her front door with nothing more than a chaste kiss on the cheek to tell her good night.

Kamiko focused on the blueprint to redirect her thoughts. For some reason it suddenly occurred to her how he could arrange the rooms in a way that would please the hypercritical contractor. She searched around for a piece of paper to sketch out the idea to see if it was acceptable. While she was leaning over his desk busy scratching marks on the paper with a pencil, he came in the door.

'Wow! This is nice,' Byakuya thought to himself as he watched her behind wiggle slightly while she was writing something furiously. He almost spoke but closed his mouth allowing the slow lascivious grin spread across his face. He had a better idea.

"Ow!" she squealed, her hand flying to the stinging spot on her behind. "What the hell?"

Kamiko looked behind her to see her ex-husband standing there with a rubber band stretched between his fingers and poised to fly. She rubbed the smarting flesh on her rump pouting slightly from the pain. If she were closer she would slap that silly grin right off his face. He looked like a mischievous ten year old boy as he stared at her with a huge goofy smile on his lips. His dark eyes practically sparkled with the amusement that came at the expense of her sensitive posterior.

"Bya! You big meany!" she sulked, playing into the whole ten year old mentality herself.

"Oh, honey, it can't hurt that bad," he sighed, releasing the rubber band in his fingers but aiming it past her so it harmlessly flew over her shoulder. He walked toward her, pulling her into his arms. With a burst of lust inspired naughtiness, he whispered in her ear, "Want me to rub it for you?"

"Yeah, go ahead," she murmured, looking into his eyes and seeing the playful glint, she added, "Then you can kiss it to make it feel better."

"Mmmmmm," he practically growled from deep in his throat and that sound make Kamiko's knees go weak. "Is that an order or a request?"

"Take it as you like it," she challenged, sliding her arms around his neck. 'Oh, for god's sake, just please take it and do something with it,' her mind screamed when he lowered his lips to hers. With her hands on the back of his neck, she pulled his lips firmly against hers not allowing this to be a simple peck on the lips. She moaned when he made that noise again before touching her bottom lip with his tongue. Gratefully accepting the invitation of having his tongue explore her mouth, she parted her lips and leaned into him because her knees had forsaken her and would no longer hold her up.

"Mr. Kuchiki, you have…DAMN!" his snarky assistant yelled when she walked into the office.

Byakuya calmly turned to look at the woman without releasing Kamiko from his arms. She almost giggled at the stunned look on the woman's face.

"Yes, did you need something?" he asked, holding his ex-wife tighter when she attempted to wiggle away. His condescending secretary was glaring at Kamiko as if she were some kind of unwanted intruder rather than the person who held her job in her hands.

"I was going to remind you of your meeting in an hour," she said, then turned around and walked out.

"Oh, speaking of that!" Kamiko exclaimed excitedly, turning in his arms to grab the sketch she had made. She heard a distinct grunt come from him when she leaned over to get it because her behind had rubbed against something that had suddenly come up when his lips touched hers.

"What's this?" he asked, going to white box on his desk.

"That's for you. Happy Birthday, baby," she stated with a big smile on her face.

"Did you make this?" he inquired, pulling off a piece and popping it into his mouth.

"Uh huh," she answered while nodding excitedly. She could tell by the pleased expression his face he liked it. "Aren't you proud of me?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," he replied, his face becoming immediately sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously when he inhaled deeply and released it noisily.

"I'm sorry I was never proud of you before. I didn't know what a treasure I had in you," he told her with obvious sorrow in his voice. "I just wish I had not messed things up so badly. I wish I had not done all those horrible things to hurt you."

Kamiko almost fainted. She did have to quickly find the chair behind her when heat swept over her like a flash fire and she felt remarkably dizzy. Her brain was scrambled and she could not think. Oh, my god! Did he just admit he did something wrong?

"Miko, do you think there's any way possible that we could put the past behind us and start over?" he queried, his eyes seeking to make contact with hers.

Kamiko was unable to speak. How did a playful flirtation turn into this? She raised her eyes to his, opening her mouth to speak but no words would come yet. Wanting to give him some indication of her desire that she would like to give it a try, she nodded mutely. She was not even able to utter a sound when he came around the desk and pulled her up into his arms for a strong, almost crushing embrace.

"I love you," Byakuya whispered, kissing her lips briefly. "I always have. I just did not know how to properly show it, but I will do better this time. I will."

Kamiko closed her eyes, holding onto him when he kissed her again. She pressed cheek against his chest not wanting to let him go after the kiss. The reality of the situation had not quite sunk and it still had a markedly surreal quality.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up her drawing.

"Oh, I had that idea when I was looking at the plans this morning. I know I'm no building architect but I do know how to organize things so –" She was cut off by a kiss.

"This is perfect!" he shouted ecstatically, kissing her again. He looked down at her, running his hand through her dark hair while he gazed into her hazel eyes. "You're perfect."

Kamiko did not care if she had sore lips by the time she left work if it was from him kissing her all day. She was kissed once more after his astounding compliment. She looked at her ex-husband as a new man, a different man – a man she would like to get to know and possibly fall in love with all over again.

* * *

Byakuya did not understand the instructions she had texted him. When she called him, she had said that she did not want to go to a stuffy restaurant and had something else in mind. Later she had sent the cryptic message: _Don't send a driver. You pick me up. Wear something casual and comfortable._ Huh? What in the world could she be planning? She had left the gate open for him to drive in and pick her up. A big smile curled his lips when he saw her standing at her front door. She was dressed in a short pink off the shoulder dress with a wide, puffy skirt and had her long dark hair tied in low pigtails with big pink bows; she looked like a rogue square dancer. Holding a huge picnic hamper in her hand, she waved to him excitedly when he stopped in front her.

"Hey, little girl, you need a ride?" Byakuya asked after rolling down his window.

"Sure. How about we go to the waterfront park?" Kamiko suggested then ran around to the passenger's side of the car.

"You're cute, Ellie Mae. It makes me want to take you in the house and -"

"Don't be a pervert!"

"Oh, trust me, you would like it."

"I'm sure I would."

They chatted easily and freely on the way to the park, slipping in the occasional sexual innuendo. Kamiko felt like it was their first date all over again. However, their actual first date had taken place at a stuffy restaurant, and this was so much better.

Byakuya helped her spread out the blanket. His eyes did not miss the opportunity to enjoy the view of her nicely displayed décolletage as she bent over. All sorts of terribly good thoughts ran through his head when she dropped to her knees to crawl around and smooth out the edges of the blanket. Too bad it was still daylight and the park was full of kids. He would like to do something that could cause them to have a little rugrat of their own.

"Hey, Miko, do you still want children?" he asked, sitting down beside her when she waved her hand at him.

Kamiko looked at him with her fingers gripping the handle of the basket so tightly that her knuckles were growing white. Children had always been a source of tension and arguments between them; she wanted them, he did not. Why was he asking?

"Well, yeah, I would, but – " Her words stopped when he moved closer to her.

"But there's still time," he said reaching out to touch her cheek. "However, we have other things to talk about before that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Here," she said, shoving the wine bottle into one of his hands and the corkscrew in the other. Time to change subjects before they both lost their appetite entirely, and she had worked so hard on this meal. She unpacked the wine glasses next, then started on the food.

"This looks great. It's all my favorites," he murmured feeling an unexpected rush of emotions.

"Well, it is your birthday," she responded with a smile, leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

How could she still care so much after what an asshole he has been to her over the past few years? Byakuya stroked her cheek, smiling at her when she slipped him a demure little glance in between laying out the containers from the basket. She was so thoughtful, so beautiful, and so kind; however, he had tried to destroy that in her. Maybe she was the one who was always too good for him instead of the other way around.

"Now eat and enjoy," Kamiko urged him, handing him a pair of chopsticks.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied happily with a grin.

When they finished eating, Byakuya lay down, putting his head in her lap. The soft underskirts beneath her dress made a great pillow. He was full and content; feeling drowsy as she raked her fingers through his long hair.

Kamiko stared at the setting sun while absentmindedly stroking his hair. She had always loved the feel of his smooth silky hair through her fingers, but he had hardly ever let her touch it before. She could still barely believe that he had so willingly gone on a picnic with her. Eating on the ground would have been something he viewed with scorn and disgust previously.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked, allowing her fingers to trail over his cheek.

"Very much. I'm so glad you didn't tell me where we were going until I picked you up. I would have made reservations somewhere and missed out on a wonderful experience," he stated sincerely, watching the sunset with her. When was the last time he had watched a sunset and appreciated the marvelous natural picture show? Probably the last time he went on a picnic which was never.

They remained in a comfortable silence until the red ball of the sun had dipped into the ocean to go to sleep for another day. Byakuya sat up, assisting her with packing up all of the dirty dishes and empty containers. His hand lay on top of hers when she closed the basket.

"Thank you for giving me a once in a lifetime experience," he said, leaning forward to kiss her.

"It doesn't have to happen just once you know," she murmured, putting her arms around his waist as he pulled her into him.

"I want it to be with you." He pressed his lips to hers, sliding his hand down her arm. He pulled her closer when he felt the goose bumps rise on her skin. Blushing slightly and grinning shyly, he asked, "Kamiko Kuchiki, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you would never ask," she giggled, offering her lips to him for a kiss to seal the deal.

"Let's go. It's getting cool and you did not bring a sweater." He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

Kamiko watched him with a smile on her face as he picked up the basket and the blanket. Taking his arm, she was escorted back to his car. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest. She had fallen – fallen back in love with him and she never wanted to get up.


	26. Building a Bridge to Somewhere

Building a Bridge to Somewhere

"Well, I would ask when I could see you again but I know it will be tomorrow morning at work," Byakuya chuckled lightly when they stood in front of her door.

"Would you like to come in?" Kamiko inquired, looking down at the basket in his hands. "I could use a little help with the dishes."

"I'd be happy to," he offered, watching her type in the code to open the door. He followed her to the kitchen, setting the basket on the counter. Disappointment flooded him when he saw her turning on the water in the sink. She was actually serious about doing the dishes? With a deep sigh and heavy heart, he resigned himself to having dishpan hands. He could never recall a moment in his life when his hands had even touched dishwater much less actually washed a dish. Rolling his eyes with a smile on his face, he chalked this up to another first his lovely ex-wife will make him experience.

Kamiko dropped the dish into the sink sending a flurry of bubbles into the air and all over them. She stood stunned for a moment with bubbles dripping off the end of her nose. Getting up the nerve to look at Byakuya, she saw a big smile on his face instead of a deep scowl. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, she relaxed a little too soon. She shrieked when he splashed a handful of water on her. She returned the favor but it was a wine glass full from the glasses she had just placed in the water.

"Miko!" Byakuya shouted, grabbing her.

Kamiko screamed trying to pull out his grip. Since there was water and bubbles making a precarious slippery surface on the floor beneath their feet, it was not long before their playful struggling sent them straight down in a laughing yelling heap. They giggled helplessly, rolling around in the soapy mixture while he tickled her mercilessly.

"Bya, stop!" she cried out half-heartedly. They were both enjoying themselves way too much. She sat up all of a sudden, head butting him.

"Ow! Dammit!" he yelled, rubbing his tender, aching forehead.

"Here, you big baby! Let me kiss it," she said, pushing his hands out of the way to press a kiss to his hurting head.

"Will you kiss me wherever it hurts?" he asked, their giggles softly dying away as their eyes locked together for an unanticipated yearning gaze.

"Tell me where," she responded, gulping audibly.

"Here," he said, pointing to his cheek. So she kissed it.

Kamiko bit her lower lip, waiting for the next boo boo to be pointed out that needed her attention. She kissed his other cheek, his nose, his chin, and of course his lips.

"One more," he murmured, unbuttoning his shirt. He pointed to his chest over his heart. "Here."

Kamiko leaned forward, pressing her lips against the ivory skin of his nicely built chest. She straddled his lap, pushing her fingers into his hair.

"My turn. You wounded my heart. Now make it better," she whispered, pulling his head to her chest. Her eyes drank the sight of his full red lips pressing against her chest just where her breast started to round out from her body.

"I'll make it up to you if I have to say I'm sorry every day for the rest of my life," he breathed, burying his fingers in her thick long hair.

"Don't say you're sorry. Just tell me you love me and show me every day."

"Are you saying…are you saying you want to be with me?"

"That's all I ever wanted, you big dumbass. I want to be _with_ you, not _owned_ by you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kamiko pressed her lips to his, unbuttoning his shirt while his fingers made their way around to the zipper of her dress. It felt as if he were leaving a trail of fire with every touch and caress. She whispered his name pleadingly when he covered her nipple with his mouth to suck gently. Her fingers worked quickly and fervently to free him from his jeans. He must have bought these especially for this occasion because he had never owned a pair. Denim was not a fabric of choice for the rich and snooty. She hoped he kept the changes coming. And speaking of coming, she felt herself being pushed off his lap and onto the floor into the water that had grown cold but her body was so hot it felt good. She kept her eyes on his face as he reached under her skirt and pulled off her panties. Well this was exciting and new; he was about to make love to her right here on the kitchen floor in their watery soapy mess.

"Bya," she gasped when he slid into her. She could feel her body sliding across the floor under him as he moved in and out of her. It was strangely erotic and thrilling. Her hands easily glided all of his body from the slick soap bubbles covering them both.

"You are the most amazing, unpredictable, and sexy woman," he panted into her ear as he made love to her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, but right now you need to fuck me hard to get me to an orgasm," she told him, smiling when he unleashed that special little sound of his from deep in his throat. Apparently a little dirty talk did wonders for his stamina as he thrust into her with a speed and intensity she never knew him capable of. The overpowering pleasure was fantastic and unexpected, making her howl his name from the unrelenting ecstasy.

"Oh, Miko," he moaned, running his hand down her thigh to push her leg around his waist. "Hold on to me like you'll never let me go."

Kamiko wrapped her arms and legs around, holding him tightly while he pushed her closer and closer to their goal of an earth shattering orgasm. There was not much warning before body exploded into an eruption of pleasure that made her thrash beneath him.

"Oh, sweetheart," he groaned before the final thrust that caused him to release inside of her.

Kamiko held him firmly just like he had requested, pressing her face into his neck while he convulsed uncontrollably in the throes of an extreme orgasm. She stroked his back and arms as he lay panting on top of her from his powerful climax.

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"Just tonight?" he inquired, kissing her lips.

"Yeah. Let's not push this thing too fast. I'm not the same person I used to be and I don't think you are either. We need to get to know each other again."

"All right. I can handle that."

* * *

Kamiko tried to calm the million butterflies fluttering in her stomach as the chauffeur took her hand to help her from the back of the limousine. She had been picked up from her house and brought to the same restaurant where he had proposed to her several years ago. Her legs felt weak and unsteady as she walked to the front doors of the empty restaurant that he had rented just for them. Nausea immediately filled her when she remembered the awful meeting with him from a few years ago that began just like this. This time not only was it a different restaurant but they were different people.

Byakuya stood up to greet her as soon as he saw her enter the front door. He was nervous; he did not get nervous-ever-until now. Reaching inside his pocket, he touched the black velvet box to give him courage and remind himself why he was here. They had been dating again for the last year so he felt it was time to take the next step. He gotten to know the new Kamiko, and he loved her. He wanted to be with her forever. This time he was sure.

The last year had been the best and most surprising of his life. Byakuya had done things he never thought he would do because of her and with her. Shockingly enough, even astounding himself, he had enjoyed them. They had gone on picnics, stargazing ventures, and walks on the beach. He had cooked meals with her at home and washed dishes with her which had a special affection for him. He had no idea how pleasurable and fulfilling the simple things in life could be; the plain, common things could be. Just being together, no matter what they were doing, had become the greatest joy in his life. He had eaten food from beachside shacks and vendor's carts which happened to be some of the best food in the world sometimes rivaling the snobbish culinary establishments he was accustomed to. She had even convinced him to go to a traveling carnival that was in town. He had done the super cliche romantic thing of taking her on a Ferris wheel ride and kissing her when they were stuck at the top. It had been one of those memorable moments he would store away and tell their grandchildren someday. They got a little too playful with the huge clouds of pink cotton candy they had bought, but it sure had been fun to lick the sticky sweetness from lips and cheeks and fingers. What followed afterward was a mind blowing experience he would never forget and would love to recreate time and time again. The memory of that part of the evening would be for them and them alone.

"My darling," Byakuya greeted her, pulling her into his arms to kiss her. She was absolutely stunning in her strapless black dress that hugged her curves beautifully especially the big curve poking out front. Despite, or maybe because of, being six months pregnant, she was the sexiest and most beautiful creature he had ever seen. To think he once forbade her to dress like this – he had been such an asshole.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance. Thank you for letting me be your friend and lover all over again. I want to ask you to allow me to be one more thing," he said, dropping down to one knee in front of her as he dug the box out of his pocket. "Will you allow me to be your husband again?"

Kamiko dropped to her knees in front him, throwing her arms around his neck. Her whole body tingled with excitement. She had been hoping this moment would come. Her lips met his and her head felt so light she thought it might float off her shoulders.

"Yes, yes! I want you to be my husband again," she said, gazing deeply into his dark eyes as the joyful tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Miko," he sighed, holding back the tears that shone in his eyes. His hands were trembling as violently as hers when he slid the ring onto her finger. "I'll make you happy this time. I'll be the husband I should have been before. I'll be a great father. I'll – "

Kamiko stopped the flow of words by kissing him. She held his head between her hands as she poured out her heart and soul to him through the meeting of their lips. Tears flowed down her cheeks then she suddenly realized that her eyes were not the only source of the tears wetting her face.

"Oh, Bya, when did you become so sentimental and emotional?" she asked, twittering uneasily to try to lighten up the almost devastating heaviness of the emotional moment.

"When I finally opened my heart and decided to love you with no holding back, no reservations," he answered candidly, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Well, come on, "she said suddenly, standing to her feet and reaching down for his hand. "We have a fantastic dinner to eat and plans to make for a new and beautiful life together."

The End

* * *

Well, that's it y'all. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and giving me the encouragement to keep coming. :D


End file.
